Blood Runs Red
by Dizzydodo
Summary: AU. Shepard stayed with the Tenth Street Reds instead of enlisting. Now, when Dr. Liara T'Soni comes to Earth she finds herself the captive of a most compelling foe bent on advancing the human cause despite her growing fascination with her prisoner. Kinkmeme fill.
1. First Impressions

"Doctor, we're preparing to dock now."

"Thank you, Adams."

Dr. Liara T'Soni put aside her data-pad with a regretful sigh; given the distance between Thessia and Earth she had hoped for a little more time to look over the findings of the Ronstram expedition, but it seemed that was not to be.

Liara made her way to the observation deck, watching curiously as the planet's surface loomed. She had never visited Earth before, most of her time had been spent on deserted planets populated only by ruins and the odd scavenger looking for treasure that hadn't already been looted by those that had come before. She had never expected to visit a planet as densely populated as Earth and was concerned that after all these years alone she might not be the best choice to visit such a world.

Not that she had a choice in the matter. When the Alliance Archaeological Society invited one to deliver a lecture not only to their esteemed members but also to a host of assorted politicians and peace-keepers it was considered singularly rude, not to mention foolish, to decline.

It was a great honor, really; among the Asari her theories had largely been disregarded as the aimless prattling of a child, here they would be received with respect and given at least some consideration. That eased her sudden shyness somewhat, at a little over one hundred she was hardly even considered an adult among her people, but here she had lived nearly a lifetime and her words would be treated accordingly.

The ship shuddered beneath her feet as they docked, pulling her from her thoughts; her first true sight of earth was daunting to say the least. The docking bay was a flurry of activity: workers dodging around boarding passengers as vehicles hauling cargo threaded precariously through the teeming masses, she almost thought she could hear the bellowed orders and shouted insults from the safety of the ship. Liara swallowed nervously, murmuring a quick prayer that not all the planet would be so very hectic.

The door hissed open behind her and she turned to see Yeoman Adams once more, gesturing politely toward the door. "If you will come with me, Dr. T'Soni, we've arranged transport to the Atrium."

Liara smiled gratefully, her trepidation momentarily overcome by the building excitement that set her heart to pounding until she could practically hear the rush of blood in her followed Adams to the command deck, waiting impatiently for the airlock to equalize the interior pressure so she could be off. When she had contacted her mother to inform her of the upcoming event, Benezia had insisted on sending an honor guard of commandos ahead, she had barely dodged that one, but seeing the crowd now she half-wished she had acceded to her mother's wishes.

When she stepped off the ship she was immediately greeted by no less than two dignitaries; the alliance was clearly desperate to divorce themselves from the violent pro-human movement if they would make such a fuss over one obscure asari scholar. The Asari government had reported a sudden rise of anti-alien sentiments supposedly brewing on Earth and in outlying colonies, but the crew had been nothing but kind to her on this voyage; she hoped the reports had been exaggerated.

"Dr. T'Soni, welcome to our humble home! I trust you had a safe journey?"

Liara smiled brightly at the petite blond, "Of course…?"

"Representative Carol Bates. I'm sorry we don't have more time to show you around, but the Society is anxiously awaiting your arrival; several broadcasters have expressed an interest in conducting an interview. After you have rested, of course."

"Of course."

Liara hoped she would be a little more articulate when she was expounding upon her theories, so far she didn't seem to be making much of an impression.

The representative's partner- assistant perhaps, spoke quickly, "We have made everything ready for your arrival, there is a formal dinner tonight where you may meet and converse with your colleagues, the conference will not begin until tomorrow evening. Is this acceptable?"

Liara nodded, already being briskly herded off the landing platform. She sought for some way to begin a conversation with her hosts, thoughts still primarily occupied by all the new sights, cataloging every nuance of her experience for later review.

"I had heard that Earth was highly developed, but even this small part is far beyond my expectations."

"This is the primary docking bay for the Eastern sector; hence it is also the busiest."

Liara hummed interestedly, listening with only half an ear; her eye caught on a male of small stature, dark-haired and marginally overweight who was eyeing her with a surprising amount of hostility. She cleared her throat to interrupt the representative part-way through her speech.

"I understand that this event has largely been organized for the sake of encouraging human-asari relations-"

"I assure you that you are here on your own merit, Doctor."

"Thank you, representative-"

"Carol."

"Carol." Liara grated, patience wearing thin at the repeated interruptions; "With the continuing debate concerning whether humanity has a place on the council, it seems to me feelings might be running a little high."

Carol's smile slipped and Liara felt a hint of satisfaction at its disappearance, but she pasted it back in place quickly, "every precaution has been taken; reports of unrest have been blown far out of proportion I can-"

"Assure me. Yes, I know."

They walked on in silence for a time, Bates glancing at her out of the corner of her eye every now and again. Finally she spoke again, this time considerably more subdued; "We have arranged for an escort during your time here. Purely as a precautionary measure, you understand. You will meet them later tonight at the dinner."

Liara felt a small pang of remorse for her previous exasperation, "The gesture is appreciated," she said softly.

Representative Bates nodded once, ushering Liara around the corner to a transport system. She gestured to the pod encouragingly, "After you, Doctor T'soni."

"Liara is fine."

This time her smile was genuinely warm, "After you, Liara. It would be best if you took the seat nearest the window. We should have time for a brief tour before I need to see you back to the Atrium."

Liara hurried to the pod, anxious to see as much of the city as she could during her brief stay. A week was hardly enough time to explore the entirety of the central district, let alone the outlying zones; she had had so little interaction with humans, any experience she could garner before being abandoned in the midst of their cultural icons would be most edifying. Not to mention fascinating, so for the moment she stifled her concerns and resolved to enjoy the time alloted her.

!

!

* * *

Finch watched his leader warily as he delivered his report; through the grapevine he had heard that the asari had docked earlier this afternoon but there was still no sign of her anywhere near the atrium, though she should have been there hours ago. He felt the sweat beading on his neck to run down his back and swallowed convulsively, Shepard was not the sort of woman one inconvenienced lightly- there was a reason she was the youngest ever chief of the Tenth Street Reds.

"The ship came in early, we weren't prepared. I called the others off when the representatives went to greet her."

Shepard sighed deeply, leaning back in the rickety chair she currently occupied; there was nothing relaxed about her though, somehow she always looked ready to spring into action.

"A wise decision, if you had failed it would have made another attempt nearly impossible. They'll already be on alert after that stunt the Black Cats pulled at the pro-unionist rally last month. Still, I don't like surprises." Her eyes closed lightly and she tilted her head back, drawing in a few deep breaths before she spoke again.

"All is not lost. They will almost certainly assign her an escort when she arrives; I just have to be sure to get there first."

Finch stared in disbelief, "You mean my crew and me?"

"No, it occurs to me that if I want this job done right I'm just going to have to do it myself."

"No one could have-"

Shepard held up a finger and Finch fell silent, quailing under her fixed glare. "I don't want to hear excuses, Finch. You had your chance, now it's my turn."

"What's so special about this asari anyway?" He demanded sulkily, knowing that he was treading a thin line but fairly certain that if she had intended to punish him she would have done so by now.

"The Alliance has had its fair share of dealings with the asari, they've sent a few diplomats to Thessia and a few private citizens followed. In return the central Asari government dispatched a singular diplomat; this marks the first time an asari has visited Earth for any reason other than negotiating a treaty. This is a gesture of goodwill, both on the part of the Alliance and the Asari governments. Our 'gesture' will not go unremarked in these circumstances. This will put the asari on notice that humanity is not to be taken lightly, that we are becoming desperate, even."

"Why not just kill the bitch?"

Shepard leaned forward in her chair suddenly, clasping her hands together in front of her as she leaned forward in the manner of a predator preparing to strike. "I'm going to answer this last question since I'm all in favor of dispelling ignorance, and then you're going to get out of my sight and procure the necessary credentials to get past Atrium security before I decide to take exception to that tone of yours."

A chill settled over him at her calm voice; it was always Shepard's gentle tones that preceded the truly magnificent displays of temper, and he had no desire to be made an example. Eric had been the last one to truly anger her, and he had lived to regret it… just.

He skittered back as she pushed herself up from the chair and she smiled with teeth, running her fingernail along the back of the chair absently as she circled behind it to pace to the wall. She turned and caught his eyes, assuming a slow and measured cadence more suited to speaking with children… or idiots.

"If the asari dies, we have nothing to bargain with; if we kill her, it will spark a diplomatic incident, the asari will be disinclined to cooperate with _any _demands the Alliance makes. This will be a simple abduction, just a little demonstration of power to show we mean business. It may put the asari in mind to take action, and when Earth forces finally discover where she's been taken they will mount a rescue and send her home, thus gaining the gratitude of one of the council races. Her influence is not unremarkable, her mother is a matriarch- one of the more powerful elements of asari society; there is every chance that humanity may yet have that seat on the council within the year. We just need to stay hidden while their anxiety builds to a fever pitch, keep watch until the moment is right and then ensure their "rescue" goes off without a hitch."

Shepard smiled cordially, something sharp beneath the expression that warned him not to press his good luck. "Do you understand, _Finch_?"

"Yes. Good thinking. I'll see what I can-"

"Go."

Finch hurried from the room, footsteps echoing in the empty space of the warehouse as he rapidly departed.

!

Shepard rubbed her forehead soothingly, cursing the headache that had appeared during her subordinate's debriefing. If she had done the job herself, then there would be no need to slip into the secure area and give them a face to attach to this fiasco. This had the potential to make things so much harder to arrange; oh well, it would be an adventure at least, and it had been a while since she'd had a chance to take part directly in such a mission.

She made her way to the stairs in the right-most corner of the building, if she had to walk among the privileged few she would first have to look the part.

!

!

* * *

Liara examined herself critically in the mirror; no good deed ever went unpunished, she knew that now. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, allowing her mother to select her wardrobe; Benezia had years of experience with these sort of events, and it had been so long since they had talked, and her mother had just seemed so eager and…

Somehow she had agreed to let Benezia call the shots. She should have known better.

The dress was an off-white, cotton thin affair: too tight in the hips, neckline swooping so low another half-inch might be considered indecent. Liara blushed deeply- another quarter inch maybe, and the dress was too tight _everywhere_ and not a little sheer. Yet it was still better than any of the others she had found in her trunks, and that was more frightening than the prospect of greeting her hosts in this tissue-thin material.

She would have to ask around and find a tailor, there had to be something in there that would be wearable with a few minor alterations. If she had to she would wear the work clothes that she always kept tucked away or spend an absurd amount of money to find a more modest evening gown. This was exactly the reason she had stopped asking her mother for advice in the first place, and she would never do so again. Never. For now though, this was really the best option, she thought.

She reached for the unassuming necklace perched on the edge of the end-table, could she wear this now or would it only draw even more attention to her décolletage? This was exactly the reason for all those rumors about asari promiscuity that ran so very rampant around the galaxy; she had thought to correct some of those misconceptions, but that would be impossible now. No one looking at her would ever credit that she was a virgin. And that was probably the point, another of her mother's object lessons that had caused her to leave home so early.

The necklace fell from her fingertips as the door chimed softly, disrupting her thoughts. "Coming!"; She called, looking frantically around for some kind of wrap to drape about her shoulders. The door chimed again and Liara surrendered to the inevitable, keying in the entry code and bracing herself for the representative's reaction. Only the woman outside her door was not representative Bates at all.

Liara's greeting died on her lips as she took in her visitor; she was of medium height, maybe a little on the tall side, slender but there was a certain grace in her stance that suggested a confidence born of strength. She was dressed in a dark dress uniform that called attention to the set of her shoulders, the curve of her hips and breasts. Liara's eyes traveled up her form, finding the side-arm holster that held her pistol tucked just under her arm, continuing further up to her face.

Red hair fell to her shoulders, neatly brushed back but emphasizing the dusting of freckles on her pale skin. Goddess, she was beautiful, and she was returning her observer's regard with interest; her gaze lingered on that blasted neckline that suddenly Liara didn't mind so much, but the fabric also seemed tighter on her hips now. Liara coughed nervously when she caught the stranger's gaze, green clashing with blue.

There was mischief in those eyes, and a spark that made her uncomfortable for more than one reason; it took her a moment to realize that she had stopped breathing at some point. Liara took a deep breath and blushed as the stranger's gaze plummeted to her exposed bosom once again; her hands fluttered nervously, caught between a desire to cover herself and the attempt to remain partially dignified after being caught gawking at the woman she assumed was to be her bodyguard. If she were truly honest with herself there was some small part of her that delighted in the heat that sparked in the woman's eyes, but she stifled the errant thought quickly before it could go any further.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you. I'm Liara T'Soni."

The woman's lips tipped up into a smirk and Liara had a sudden image of leaning forward to kiss it off her face, quickly stifled.

"I know who you are, Dr. T'Soni."

Sweet Goddess, that voice.

"Yes, right, naturally." And now she was reduced to repeating the same sentiment several times with only slightly different wording. It was a wonder any of these humans could take her seriously.

"You may call me Shepard; I'm your security detail." She bowed at the waist so perfectly it could only be a gentle mockery.

Liara nearly responded in kind, but remembered her precarious clothing situation only a bare moment before completing the movement; she settled for a deep inclination of her head, hesitant even to curtsy lest the delicate material give out on her.

"I'm here to escort you to the dinner. I assume you are ready?"

"Yes, I… No! My necklace, I dropped it." Liara spun away from her visitor, scanning the floor for some sign of her lost jewelry. A tingle spread through her body as Shepard spoke again, "Is this it, Dr. T'Soni?"

Liara skipped forward, relief plain in every line of her face as she reached out to take the necklace from her guard's fingers. "Thank you for finding that."

"Turn around, I'll put it on." Her voice had dropped into a husky register, hoarse with some emotion Liara dared not contemplate. Almost against her will she found herself turning slowly and tilting her head to bare the sensitive flesh there. Her breath caught when Shepard's hands came about her throat to clasp the cool metal there, made all the colder by the sudden warmth of her skin. It might have been her imagination, but she thought Shepard was standing a little closer than was strictly required by the task. She could feel the woman's breath against her neck, sending a bolt of pleasure up her spine as her fingers brushed against her delicate crest when she pulled away.

Liara turned in time to catch a shadow of a thought as it flickered across her face, darkening her eyes with something that might have been lust or anger; perhaps both, but what cause could she have to be angry? The dinner, they were going to be late if they tarried here much longer, it was no wonder she was so frustrated.

"We should go."

Her guard shook her head as though to rid it of her thoughts before smiling once again, but this time it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Follow me."

!

!

She was fucking beautiful. Of course she was. Why not?

When she had heard that the scholarly daughter of a matriarch was the one chosen to begin bridging the gaps between the council and non-council races she had expected some arrogant, plain little asari still kitted out in her ragged, rumpled clothes and instead she had found a vision.

That flimsy dress was hardly even worthy of the title, tissue paper might have covered her better and Shepard found herself snarling silently at anyone that dared gaze at her too long. The fact that she herself had taken the time to get an eyeful was irrelevant.

She glided through the crowd from one person to another, joining in their conversations or simply pausing to make a kind remark, managing the gathering as though she had been born to power. Not surprising, Shepard reflected bitterly, she had been.

There was something slightly off though, that blush seemed to have settled permanently on her cheeks, and spread down her neck. It looked like the serving boy was trying to see how far he could follow it down her chest as he supposedly served drinks. The asari declined politely, hands plucking nervously at her dress as though she were uncertain if what she was doing might be taken as an offense.

Shepard made her way over to the serving boy, sneaking up behind him as his eyes followed the asari's shapely ass. "She'd eat you alive; better find someone your own age." He jumped and his tray clattered to the floor, spilling the pale champagne everywhere. Shepard pursed her lips to cover a darkly gleeful smirk, "But before you go looking for company, I suggest you clean that up."

The boy took in her uniform and harsh face and hurried away, doubtless seeking a towel.

Shepard circled away from the table, trying to keep the asari, T'Soni, in her sights.

It was almost like she was ashamed of her garb, every pose designed to cover as much of herself as possible, shoulders hunching in when she caught one of the old gents leering. She hadn't seemed so timid earlier when she'd answered the door. Shepard had seen the frankly assessing gaze the doctor had turned on her, had heard her breath catch and seen the violet blush racing up her cheeks when she realized her survey had been noticed. Little temptress, she didn't see half the astonished stares directed her way.

Shepard was jealous of every last bastard that had danced with her this evening, holding her close to whisper observations in her ear or exchanging witticisms as they skipped lightly across the floor. She hadn't had more than a moment to touch that soft skin and found she regretted the lost opportunity.

This wasn't part of the plan at all; she wasn't supposed to be so intrigued with her prey, and she certainly wasn't supposed to be lusting after an alien. How was she so damned seductive? Asari wiles, that had to be the answer; pretending innocence to lure in the unsuspecting as they took ruthless advantage, that was the secret to their diplomacy. It wouldn't work this time, she vowed; not on her.

As though to challenge her resolution, Liara T'Soni threw back her head and laughed at some quip, baring that pretty throat and far too much of her breasts. It was a wonder any of them could keep their heads around her.

An image rose unbidden of her stripping the little scholar of her flimsy gown with her teeth, pushing her back onto a bed and rolling those silken gloves down her arms as she kissed every inch of skin as it was exposed, catching her hands to stretch them above her head while she tried to shield herself from Shepard's view, eyes nevertheless dark with arousal.

Shepard gritted her teeth; that would never happen. Liara T'Soni was to be a hostage, treated like any other political prisoner and released in due time. There would be no seducing her, for all her seeming she was no innocent, there was no such thing as an innocent asari in any sense of the word- they took in treachery with their mother's milk and began their scheming as soon as they could talk.

She should have just taken Liara T'Soni straight to her eventual destination, should never have taken the risk of bringing her to this interminable soiree, but she had been a little dazed and when she had recovered her wits enough to think straight, she had thought attending this pretentious little gathering the most logical option; if the guest of honor had failed to show and her quarters were found empty a search would have been instituted. Everyone was on edge with the recent rise of pro-human sentiment, and while it had been an easy matter to dispose of her over-worked guard, there was bound to be someone who would know she didn't belong. This had been the best option, it just wasn't a good one.

"Shepard, did you want a drink?"

Yes, she would've given anything for a drink, more still if she could have sipped it from that sweet mouth… Shepard forced a smile onto her face, turning to confront Dr. T'Soni.

"No drinking on duty, Ma'am."

She sounded entirely too chipper to her own ears, hopefully the doctor wasn't listening too closely.

"In that case, do you think we could go? I'm a little fatigued after the journey and all this excitement… I'd prefer to get some sleep before I have to be up tomorrow."

"You sure they won't miss you?" Shepard gestured to the crowd.

"I've made my excuses, they seem to understand."

Perfect.

Shepard crooked an arm, an unexpected thrill racing through her as the asari linked her arm through hers.

!

Shepard wended through the crowd skillfully, protecting her partner from the crush with a combination of grace and skill with just the right amount of intimidating glares. Liara chuckled in relief and amusement, grateful to be spared the pressing crowd. As they left the main hall the sudden darkness made her feel almost blind and she leaned into Shepard unconsciously, her grip tightening on the other woman's arm. She frowned when they turned left and left again instead of continuing forward.

"Shepard, are you certain this is the way to my quarters?"

"Shortcut. To avoid the crowds."

Terse, the words were practically bitten off. Come to it she hadn't been well all evening, watching from the shadows without once making any effort to approach her colleagues. Surely professionalism could only go so far? If she wanted to attend the gathering then maybe someone else could be found to take a turn at guarding her. Liara hummed softly, at this point she would have felt safe dispensing with a guard entirely. It was obvious that security in the Atrium was top-tier, and she had sensed no latent hostility in her hosts.

Liara slanted her gaze sideways as Shepard sped up, "If you could just get me as far as my wing of the building I'd be happy to go on alone."

"What?" Shepard snapped.

"So that you can go back to the party. I don't mind, tell representative Bates that all is well, I'm quite safe here."

Shepard's bitter laughter made her jump and pull away uneasily.

Shepard followed, backing her slowly against the wall; Liara's pulse began to race with equal parts fear and arousal as she felt the length of the other woman's body pressing against her, her mouth hot against her ear. "Not quite, doctor."

She slumped, unconscious, as Shepard's practiced fingers found the pressure points at the base of her throat.

Shepard caught her easily, holding her captive to her as she activated her comm. "I need you to be waiting for me at the South entrance, copy?"

"Yes, Shepard."

Shepard lifted the asari carefully, studying her face thoughtfully. She would have plenty of time in the coming weeks to explore this strange fascination; perhaps in time she could rid herself of it.


	2. Rude Awakenings

The first thing she noticed was the cold, though she was nestled in a pocket of warmth the chill seeped into her skin. The next sense to return was hearing: the quiet sound of steady breathing, the tap of a boot against the floor. She felt a prickle of awareness, a stranger's gaze raising goose bumps on her flesh.

Liara's eyes shot open and she sat up, or at least tried to. There was a clinking sound as the cuffs binding her wrists to the bedpost restrained her. Bedpost. Oh Goddess.

Liara flailed at the sheets that had been draped over her form, struggling to free her legs from their confinement as she pushed herself farther back for leverage; finally free, she lifted her head to confront her captor.

And found Shepard straddling a chair she had turned backward, resting her arms along its back with that maddening smirk playing about her lips as she watched her hostage wake.

Liara frowned, trying to recall what had happened last night; she remembered her dismay when she had discovered the gown she would be forced to wear to the evening's festivities, the arrival of Shepard and that first shock of awareness as she had draped the necklace over her neck. The dinner and following dance was a blur of lights and laughter, but after… she had followed Shepard from the hall, believing in her assurance that they were only taking a shortcut when Liara had remarked on their direction.

With a shiver she recalled the feel of Shepard's sturdy body ranged against her, pushing her inexorably back to the wall. The cool stone against her back and the warmth of Shepard's breath at her ear. There. That was the missing piece.

!

!

Shepard hadn't left her captive's side since she had first laid her in that bed hours ago; for a time she had lain beside her, studying the graceful symmetry of her features as her lashes fluttered in sleep. She had been tempted to reach out and run her hands over that skin, just to see if it was as soft as she had first thought, but with a nearly herculean feat of self-control she had restrained herself. Barely. Hence why she had relocated to the uncomfortable chair, determined that she would not give in to her base desires. Liara T'Soni was a hostage, a means to an end and she would not jeopardize the objective by allowing herself to be compromised in any way. She knew the nature of slippery slopes and was determined she would not fall prey to her own scheming.

T'Soni shifted and Shepard groaned softly at the sight of a bare, shapely, thigh; with all her tossing and turning the covers had twined lovingly around her, the dress riding slowly up to her hips. Shepard indulged in a fantasy of crawling across the bed, pushing the skirts the rest of the way up and draping the asari's legs over her shoulders as she feasted on the flesh only just concealed by the thin material.

She was beginning to seriously regret the charitable impulse that caused her to cuff T'soni to her own bed rather than simply making use of the cell they had devised for the purpose; she'd thought of the chill that pervaded the small space, the doctor's attire wasn't exactly suited to lower temperatures, and then there was the ever-present concern of what her crew might do.

Shepard wasn't naive; she'd lived by her own wits for years before she had joined forces with the Tenth Street Reds. She had encountered every type of predator and knew it was fear and respect that had spared her the unwanted attentions of the scum on these streets and her crew-mates all those years ago.

Trust and awe held them in check now, and there were those among her crew she knew she could trust regardless, but she couldn't take the chance of some twist getting their hands on this little slip of an asari. The Tenth Street Reds weren't known for their mercy, especially not when council races were involved. It was all for the sake of her cause, she assured herself; that justified her keeping watch over the prisoner.

Justified yes, but that didn't entirely account for it; there was something primitively satisfying about seeing the doctor lying in _her _bed, the sheets would absorb her sweet scent, hold some trace of her warmth long after she was gone- and it would be some time before they surrendered her to her people, she would see to it. She needed time to get this shameful fascination out of her system, lust was clouding her judgment and she was unwillingly intrigued.

Liara lacked the typical foibles of her people, the arrogance in the set of their shoulders, the disgust not unmixed with trepidation that came over their faces when their eyes rested too long on a human. Shepard smirked, that hadn't been displeasure in Liara's eyes last night when she had first answered that shy blush that rose in her cheeks and her uncertain fumbling in the few minutes that followed had been entirely at odds with the heat in that first appraising look and that gown that did almost nothing to cover her raising questions about the rumored asari promiscuity.

She couldn't be as artless as she pretended, asari culture simply didn't lend itself to that kind of innocence; tales of their exploits and guile had become a byword among non-council races and council races alike, one of the few matters they could agree on. She was probably agonizing over her unexpected attraction to an inferior being, likely she had restricted herself to dabbling among her own kind and so was caught of-guard by her reaction to a human.

Shepard felt a predatory smile spreading over her face, her body warmed at the thought that danced temptingly through her mind. Wouldn't it be a sweet irony to return the doctor after she had been thoroughly and willingly debauched by her enemy?

Shepard was no longer certain she could find the line between her objective and her perverse desire, but then she wasn't entirely certain she cared any more either.

As though she sensed the new direction of her thoughts, Liara began to wake. Her eyelids flickered rapidly as she tried in vain to burrow further under the covers, eyes cracking open slowly as she suddenly began to flail against the covers, pulling herself up as far as the cuffs would allow; she shot a panicked look at the cuffs and redoubled her efforts, crossing her thighs protectively when she found the blanket no longer offered its meager protection.

Shepard's smile widened when she saw the dawning comprehension in the asari's eyes, followed by disbelief, suspicion, a flicker of fear quickly replaced by defiance and scorn. She had such an expressive face, every thought reflected in those soft eyes- it was almost human. She hadn't been expecting that, but her ability to adapt swiftly to the unexpected was one of the things that had earned her this place among the Reds.

Liara's eyes ran down her form slowly, taking in her pose and the uniform once more, conducting a brief search for any obvious weaponry before she leaned back, making a palpable effort to appear poised and unaffected.

"I'll skip over the questions of where I am and how I got here, but I would like to know why." She arched a brow in question, lips pursed as she waited for an answer

Shepard chuckled darkly, appreciating the show of bravado. "Since you asked so nicely, I will tell you that you are currently in my quarters; I brought you here after the party last night- it required quite a bit of work on my part. As to why you're here… the answer is both simple and complex."

"Give me the abridged version." Her voice was flat and angry, eyes sparking dangerously.

Shepard stood, stretching ostentatiously as Liara glared murder at her, after so long in the same position her muscles must be aching, but it would have been unwise to remove the restraints. Matriarch Benezia was known as a powerful biotic, Liara was sure to have inherited some of her mother's talent.

She had meant to draw this out a little, tease the doctor with a hint here and there until she jumped to all the correct conclusions; a little test of her scholarly acumen to pass the time. She had expected that Liara would wake frightened and confused; nothing in her sheltered existence could have prepared her for this, yet here she was bearing up under the strain admirably.

"Alright. It's been more than twenty years since the First Contact War, humanity is one of the fastest growing species in the galaxy, yet we have no say in council affairs. Does that strike you as fair? It doesn't sit well with me, or with most of the Alliance planets in fact. Unfortunately the council seems to have their collective heads stuck up their-" Shepard cut off, smiling cuttingly, "Well. I'm sure you take my meaning."

"You think abducting me is going to make them reconsider? This is just the sort of rash, unconsidered action the council would expect humanity to take. As a whole, you lack patience!" Liara snapped, she shifted her position in marked agitation. "I take it I'm to be the proverbial whipping post? You cannot attack the council directly and so you will choose a proxy to demonstrate the perils of refusing Alliance demands."

"We can't all live out the millennium, Dr. T'Soni. You are mistaken in one respect though."

"By all means, enlighten me."

"Your abduction is only a means to an end. We have every intention of releasing you to your people unharmed."

Liara leaned back against the headboard, studying her, weighing her words. "I see. You will keep me here while speculation runs rampant; the media will run their stories about the failed peace-keeping mission. The council will demand answers from the Alliance, growing more frustrated each day as their search turns up nothing. Then, in a miraculous turn of events I will be "rescued"; the Alliance will make a show of providing the very best protection possible on my return voyage to Thessia. They will assure the council that they are assiduously seeking the perpetrators. It is your hope that the council will see this as some sign of honorable intentions on the part of humanity and permit your race a seat on the council. Do I have that about right?"

Shepard winked, "Well reasoned. I can see why you were chosen for this visit."

"I was chosen because of the position my mother holds, not any personal merit." There was a shade of bitterness there; Shepard tucked that information away for later use.

"This is not a good idea at all. I know your face; you can't think I won't tell them everything I know and the longer you keep me here the more I will learn. Tactically, you are in a tenuous position at best. You don't have the resources to hold me for long, and if you think a band of petty thieves and aspiring terrorists can outwit Alliance forces you are sorely mistaken. Release me now and I will say that I cannot remember the faces of my aggressors, I will tell my people that the abduction was poorly planned and likely organized by a small group representing a political minority. The visit will continue as planned and the council will be satisfied that Earth has opened itself up to outside influence."

"After all the trouble we went through to bring you here?"

"You constantly refer to this ephemeral 'we'. I see only you." The asari's eyes glittered suspiciously; tears? She couldn't possibly think that that would sway her.

"Be thankful for that. The others still aren't sure why you need to be unharmed or even alive when we deliver you to the Alliance patrols."

!

!

Liara swallowed nervously to wet her dry throat; as much as she wanted to learn what she could of her fate, right at this moment she wished Shepard would leave her in peace, even if only for a few minutes.

There was no accounting for this sense that she had been betrayed. Betrayal was predicated on a foundation of trust, she had no basis for the amount of trust she had placed in Shepard. None. Ergo she had no right to feel betrayed because she would first have had to trust Shepard.

She had. Foolish as it was she had trusted Shepard for no better reason than a sharp uniform and a pretty smile. It was irrational. She had met the woman sometime tonight or last night, spoken to her for all of a few minutes, exchanged a few glances and snuck a few covert looks but this breach of trust felt _wrong_. It was just another mark of her inexperience, another reason for her mother to coddle her and keep watch over her every footstep. Her first time assuming a mission of any importance and she had been effectively stalled before her work had even begun.

Liara tried to find something to say to break the silence that had settled in the room, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up her facade; she was still coming to terms with all that had happened these last few hours, only now beginning to realize the depth of the trouble she had landed in.

Shepard tilted her head sideways, fixing her with an assessing stare not unlike those first few moments from yesterday. Liara flinched when she saw how much flesh the dress and sheets had managed to expose, what was covered seemed artfully displayed rather than concealed. A new fear took root as Shepard's last words penetrated the haze in her mind, would Shepard give her over to her comrades if she failed to cooperate? What was her definition of "unharmed"? It was singularly ominous, waking in her captor's bed, but aside from her glances Shepard had made no move to take advantage. Liara was grateful, and maybe a little disappointed; had Shepard's interest been entirely feigned? Did she think her any less in some way simply because she was not human?

No. A reaction like that could not be faked so easily, even a great actress would have had difficulty engineering a show so convincing as that, but then Shepard was a gifted actress else how had she gained entrance to the notoriously secure Atrium?

It wasn't that she wanted Shepard's attention particularly, the woman had proved herself a foe and Liara was not keen on the idea of becoming a sympathetic captive- she was familiar with the literature on Stockholm's Syndrome; it was only that no one had ever looked at her in quite that way. Shepard had looked at her and _seen _her, had noted every detail of her as though she were the most absorbing being in the universe. No matter what she pretended, there had been a moment when she had seen not Dr. Liara T'Soni, daughter of Matriarch Benezia but Liara, maiden scholar- and hopeless romantic apparently.

She had a similar look on her face now, taking in every detail of Liara's exposed flesh as though the fate of entire worlds depended on her ability to chart every freckle. When her gaze shot up suddenly to lock with her own Liara found breathing became far more difficult. Shepard's admiration was not unmixed with calculation this time, and Liara wondered what she might be plotting now. Still devising a strategy to further human interests or were her thoughts focused more on what she might do with a young asari at her mercy?

Those lingering glances she had reveled in during the party had taken on a new and sinister meaning, now when Shepard's eyes caressed her form appreciatively she felt vaguely threatened, though her body still seemed to heat in every place her captor's eyes touched. It was not only her stifled tears that caused her breath to come short either, but she was heartened to see the flush rising in Shepard's cheeks, the darkening of her eyes as her pupils expanded to swallow her iris.

Shepard lusted for her, despite her obvious distaste for aliens, despite this whole situation she was unwillingly drawn. That could be exploited and turned against her if there was ever need, or at least she prayed Shepard might be distracted in such a fashion.

Liara's head was starting to ache from her near constant attempts to engage her biotics despite the dampening technology integrated in the cuffs. She reminded herself of the definition of insanity, repeating the same actions continuously and expecting different results. She subsided, blinking her eyes to clear them of frustrated tears.

One crystalline drop escaped to trickle down her cheek slowly and Liara cursed her weakness, arranging her face into a mask of indifference she knew her captor would never believe now. She jumped when Shepard strode to the side of the bed, reaching out to brush the tear away almost tenderly with her calloused thumb.

"You can cry." She murmured, searching Liara's eyes for signs of any more tears that might escape.

"Of course I can, did you think I would be a dumb animal? An emotionless mech?" Liara hissed, turning her face away. "I realize my comfort is far from you first priority, but these restraints are hurting me. I would give you my word I will not attempt to escape now if you would release me."

Shepard laughed mirthlessly, "So that's the game? You've found that your biotics don't function all that well in talent-dampening restraints so you muster a few tears in the hopes that pity will move me to give you the opportunity you need to make a run for it."

"Did I not say I would not attempt escape?"

"And what good is a prisoner's word?"

"Only as good as her captor's, I suppose. Please, just loosen the restraints."

It galled her, having to speak those words, having to say 'please', further proof that she was not prepared for life outside her dig-sites. She couldn't even orchestrate a proper escape attempt; the thought had indeed crossed her mind that her tears might cause Shepard to lower her guard, but now even that hope was gone. And what if she was telling the truth? What if there were more of her compatriots outside? She wouldn't be able to fight them all off and she'd end up right back where she had started from. Better to bide her time, form an estimation of what she was up against, and maybe see if she could show Shepard that humans weren't the only beings capable of honor and decency. If indeed they were, which recent events had rather thrown into doubt.

Her heart thudded in her chest as Shepard approached, she reached toward the restraints and then pulled back, a stern frown settling on her face. "Before I release you, allow me to make something clear." Liara blinked at the flash of biotic power that sparked and glimmered over Shepard's skin.

"You're not the only biotic present, and if I suspect you've so much as entertained a passing thought of making a run for it, I will not hesitate to use this against you."

A human with biotic talent? That was unexpected and unwelcome news; it seemed to be the day for it.

She sighed with relief as Shepard undid the cuffs, braced and ready for any sudden movements. Liara had no intention of breaking her word at this juncture; it could make any future attempts all but impossible. The object now was to get Shepard talking, find something in common and try to make a bid for sympathy, respect- anything.

Liara rubbed her chafed wrists soothingly, it seemed her gloves hadn't been adequate protection against the bonds; she had pulled the covers protectively over her hips, straightening the dress and trying in vain to pull the bodice up just a little further. Shepard reflected that she would have to find her something more suited to the occasion, a little warmer and a little more concealing preferably. She had enjoyed the view and could appreciate what that glorified negligee did for her scholar's body- her hostage's body, but the thought of any of those bastards downstairs drooling over that outfit was enough to put her in a foul temper, and it was apparent that Liara herself was discomfited by it. The matter was settled- it had to go.

She looked up at Shepard, her posture indicated belligerence but her gaze was questioning, "Can I stand?"

Clearly she was bracing for an argument, Shepard stepped back and gestured her out of the bed; "That would be best, now that you're awake you can move downstairs."

She was watching Liara's face closely enough to see the surprised lift of her brows, a sudden release of tension in her shoulders. "You're not going to keep me here?" Liara gestured to the bed, straightening the fall of her skirts with her other hand.

Shepard smiled provocatively, "As much as I'd love that, I get the feeling you wouldn't be half so keen. You get your own quarters for the duration of your stay, though I can't speak for your comfort."

Liara nodded, still considering. When she spoke her voice had dropped another register, sending an unexpected tremor the length of Shepard's body; "Do you have something a little warmer I could wear?"

Without the blankets or any clothing designed for the weather, it was chilly; Shepard noted her nipples peaking against the thin fabric and Liara turned away when she saw the direction of her gaze, "That was a request, not an invitation."

"I know the difference." Shepard stalked over to the corner of the room, keeping Liara in her sights at all times, her biotics flared threateningly when she dared take a step closer and Liara froze, putting up her hands in a placating gesture. She pulled one of her old coats from the storage unit there and tossed it to Liara, "You can wear this until I find something better."

Liara pulled it over her shoulder snugly, noting that it was still a little too tight in some places, a little too loose in others. Shepard's eyes flashed with interest before her face cleared once more. "Now, if you're ready?" She gestured toward the stairs at the other side of the room, and after one last thorough scan of the room Liara complied with her unspoken demand.

Something told her it wouldn't always be this easy, and she looked forward to the challenge.

!

!

* * *

"What the hell do you mean she's missing?"

Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko was certain that he'd had worse days, he just couldn't think of any right now. It was supposed to be an honor, being assigned to security in the Atrium when the Alliance was entertaining a notable figure. So far, it had all been one massive headache after another.

His superiors had made it quite clear that he was responsible for the safety of one Dr. Liara T'Soni, the archaeologist who should have been making her introductory speech even now. He had been delayed last night by a commotion on the Western grounds and had heard that another guard had been temporarily assigned in his place; he was to report the following morning to resume his duties. With his head pounding from a migraine and his lungs filled with smoke by an amateur's make-shift incendiary, he hadn't really stopped to question the order. He was deeply regretting that now.

Williams would have it even worse; she had worked hard to obtain this posting, overcoming prejudice and nearly impossible odds. If they didn't solve this soon they could both end up court-marshaled to appease the Asari.

"I've checked everywhere she might have gone- library, gardens, convocation hall; I put a team on it. No one has seen her since last night. When I asked around I heard that she was last seen leaving the banquet hall on the arm of a guardswoman. No one could give me much, but I think it's safe to say she was supposed to be your replacement. Problem is, nobody has seen _her_ either and I can't find any record of you being excused from duty. That means that Dr. T'Soni is missing and you are under suspicion."

"You know me better than that."

"I'm not the one you have to worry about, Ambassador Udina is in a temper and he's going to have to tell the Asari sometime. She's been gone for nearly twelve hours now by my estimation, he's going to have to tell them and heads are going to roll."

Kaidan bit back a frustrated sigh, this could not have come at a worse time; there had been scattered protests when the news broke that an asari would be visiting Earth, many felt that if the council was not ready to recognize the Alliance then their emissaries should be turned away whether they were directly tied to the council or not, still others worried about "alien influences' and the necessity of protecting Terran culture. It was difficult to convince the politicians to change their plains, ambassador Udina especially had been vocal in his support of the motion and so no one was shocked when an invitation had been extended to Dr. T'Soni in spite of the tumult.

And now she had vanished, and Kaidan had no doubt it was some group of malcontents deciding to flex their muscle. The problem was that they were well-organized; not everyone could breach Atrium security, it would take a great deal of resources and at least a few inside contacts, meaning that short of Ashley Williams there was really no one he could be certain of. That might not matter much longer though, Udina was furious and would probably push to have another squad assigned to finding Dr. T'Soni; if that happened he would be lucky if he was only busted down a couple ranks. No, somehow he needed to convince Alliance command that he was the man to lead the search, and that Gunnery-Chief Ashley Williams was the only soldier competent enough to help.

Ashley's voice came muted to his ears. "Speak of the devil, here's the old bastard now. He's probably going to want us to debrief them; he's going to throw us to the dogs."

Kaidan looked from Ashley to ambassador Udina, approaching at a rapid clip with a face like thunder.

"Brace yourself. I have an idea that might save our skins and T'Soni's."

Ashley groaned, "I hope you know what you're doing, sir."

"We'll find out soon enough."


	3. Two Birds, One Stone

Kaidan had heard second-hand that speaking with the council could be a daunting affair; those who had actually done so said that it was rather like being chastised before a crowd, even if one was receiving a commendation. He had always assumed that they were just talking things up, trying to garner a little extra attention; he could now confirm for himself that such was not the case. There was something about feeling those three sets of accusing eyes on him that took him straight back to childhood when he had broken his brother's wrist while rough-housing. His mother had worn such a look and he remembered not being able to sit still for nearly a full day afterward.

Rumor had it the punishments the council dispensed were far worse; if this didn't work out he would be experiencing that first-hand too.

Ambassador Udina stood to his left, quiet for once; Kaidan was fairly certain he had never witnessed such a thing, and he was equally certain it meant nothing good. Ashley was at his other side, a solid and dependable presence, though her expression lacked its usual confidence.

The asari, counselor Tevos, was the first to speak. "Lieutenant Alenko, I understand that you were in charge of security during the time that Dr. Liara T'Soni was taken; will you give an account of your actions for last night, beginning in the afternoon during the hour prior to the arrival of Dr. T'Soni's ship and ending with approximately oh four-hundred this morning?"

Udina cut in before he could form a response, "This is Not Necessary." Kaidan winced; did he have to speak in capitals all the time? At least he wasn't acceding to the council's whims without question this time around; normally he played the part of their lap-dog.

"Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko's Whereabouts have been confirmed as has Gu-"

"The council has not addressed you, ambassador. You may hold your comments until they are requested." Kaidan could practically hear his teeth grinding, and despite the gravity of the situation he could swear he heard Ashley snort; it restored a little of his confidence and he found himself stepping forward to answer their inquiry before the echoes of the councilor's voice had subsided.

"Prior to Dr. T'Soni's arrival I was in charge of ensuring that every possible precaution was taken to ensure her safety; my whereabouts for the time you specified as well as the day prior are all a matter of record. In the hours directly before the estimated time of abduction I was in the infirmary; the nurse on duty there can confirm that the drugs I was given would ensure an uninterrupted sleep."

"There. Returning to the matter at hand-"

"Ambassador Udina, this is the second time you have interrupted council proceedings. There will not be a third."

The councilor's stern face turned to Ashley; "And you, Gunnery-Chief Williams? Can you account for your actions in the time given?"

Ashley tensed and Kaidan murmured a quick prayer that she was only nervous, and not preparing to show that temper of hers. It couldn't be sitting well with her that she was being interrogated by an external power on Alliance soil. Williams was a good soldier, and Kaidan knew she was no Terra Firma nut-job it was just that sometimes she got a little carried away in the heat of the moment and said things she nearly always regretted later. He needed the council's trust if he was going to convince them to take his side.

Kaidan relaxed once again as Ashley spoke, voice even and pitched to carry, giving no clue to whatever internal battle she waged. "I was off-duty until yesterday evening; my records will indicate that I did not exit my quarters until the early afternoon; I was in the mess and the gym until evening, thereafter I attended the evening dinner in my capacity as a sec-"

"Enough. This is a reiteration of facts we have already been made aware of."

"As I said." Udina murmured under his breath, for once Kaidan appreciated his frustration; the council was wasting its time on petty details when greater things were at stake.

Kaidan cleared his throat, lowering his head in an attitude of humility that wasn't entirely feigned- he bore some of the responsibility for this fiasco. Ashley stared in open-mouthed shock as he took advantage of the tense silence to voice his request.

"Councilor Tevos, in light of recent events and my own inadvertent part in this unfortunate occurrence I request that I be assigned the task of locating Dr. T'Soni with the authority to direct a small team that would be under my sole command."

"That is preposterous! You are in effect suggesting that we circumvent the command structure of your own Alliance to grant you a pseudo-Spectre status!"

"Looks like the turian and Udina have more than a little in common. I bet it'd be true love if they gave it a chance. "Ashley whispered for his ears, Kaidan shot her a quelling look and she fell silent, her expression making it clear she wasn't the least bit sorry.

The salarian spoke, "You must understand, lieutenant that the council has its own resources for dealing with such matters."

"You're not going to send a Spectre to hunt down one missing asari; you probably expect the Alliance to clean this up so you don't have to deal with it. The extremist groups wouldn't take it too kindly if the council suddenly began involving itself in Terran affairs the minute one of their 'subjects' was threatened."

"Williams! Be Silent!" Udina looked to be on the verge of apoplexy. His face reddened to match a beet when Ashley ignored him only to continue her rampage, shrugging off Kaidan's conciliatory hand.

"Trust a politician to screw it all up. You have a chance to foster some goodwill here by using the home team and you're going to disregard that in favor of what? Sitting around waiting for a ransom demand before you finally decide on a course of action? It's plain you think this is our fault, give us a chance to make it right."

"Ambassador Udina you have no control of-" Councilor Tevos shook her head and he fell silent, still glaring at Ashley; the councilor looked from Kaidan to Ashley, seeming to come to some sort of decision.

"Councilor Sparatus is correct; the council has no authority to over-ride the authority of any governing body." Her gaze shifted to ambassador Udina, pinning him in place, "However, it is my belief that this would prove a satisfactory compromise. The Asari government will wish to dispatch its own unit to deal with this crisis; it is my hope that Lieutenant Alenko and…" She stared down at Ashley until she shifted uncomfortably. "Gunnery-Chief Williams will be permitted to act as liaisons."

Udina sputtered with indignation, practically choking on his words; had it been left to him it was entirely possible that Ashley and he would have spent the duration of the investigation in a holding cell, Kaidan knew, Thankfully the Asari believed in keeping friends close and enemies closer. They would be watched, but they would also be given the chance to assist and perhaps prove their loyalty when all was said and done.

It all depended on Udina now; either his spitefulness would win out and they would find themselves shipped off to some backwater agricultural colony for a lifetime, or his toadying nature would force him to agree to the asari councilor's request. Kaidan was betting on the latter.

"If it is the will of the council." Udina finally ground out.

Chalk one up for human nature, the old bastard really couldn't resist, though there would probably be hell to pay later. Kaidan could see Ashley releasing the panicked breath she hadn't even known she was holding, just barely fighting back a hysterical grin. At least one of them seemed ready for this.

The salarian dipped his head to the asari considerately, "In this I will defer to Councilor Tevos as the representative of her people."

"Agreed," The turian growled; he seemed none too pleased with this development, but Kaidan wasn't sure if he should take it personally. It hardly mattered either way.

"Then it is done. My people will contact you as soon as they arrive, lieutenant. Be prepared to assist them where necessary." She glanced over at Ashley and nodded once, a surprising amount of respect in the gesture. Ashley's eyes widened with shock, but she dipped her head quickly enough.

Ambassador Udina spun as the connection terminated. "This is an Outrage! You have over-stepped yourself, lieutenant; be sure that my superiors _will_ hear of it." He turned to Ashley, finger shaking with rage as he stabbed it at her, "I will not forget your part in this, Williams."

He was gone before Kaidan had mustered the words to defend himself.

Ashley raised her eyebrows mockingly, "Do you think he's angry?"

"Nothing personal, I'm sure." They shared a complicit grin as they turned to leave.

!

!

* * *

Tevos deactivated the comm, staring thoughtfully off into space; despite the inherent danger of the situation this could well turn out to be a positive development, fostering stronger relations between the Alliance and council races.

Then again it could become her personal nightmare. She hadn't yet worked up the courage to inform Benezia of her daughter's disappearance, but she suspected the powerful matriarch already knew. Truth be told she was a little surprised that Benezia wasn't waiting outside her study even now.

Benezia was not one for excessive displays of emotion, but she had made her feelings clear on this particular journey; she had only been prevented from accompanying Liara out of concern that such an act would undermine her daughter's influence and lower her in the humans' estimation. Benezia respected her daughter's choices, but this one she had not been best pleased with. Tevos had no doubt Benezia would single her out for retribution when she learned that Liara had been abducted, and then goddess have mercy on her.

There was a tinkling chime just before her assistant spoke, "Councilor there is a- Wait! You can't-!" The voice cut off abruptly and Tevos squared her shoulders, it seemed fate had found her at last, however the asari that strode through the door was not the one she had been expecting.

Tall and slender, tip-tilted eyes and an expression that could set fire to a glass of water at thirty paces away, how could she have forgotten?

"Aethyta."

"_Matriarch_ Aethyta, _Tevos._ What the hell is this I'm hearing about Dr. T'Soni pulling a vanishing act on earth?"

"I thought you were Benezia."

"_Matriarch _Benezia. Don't make me remind you aga- The Fuck! I thought she'd have been and gone by now."

There was something terribly satisfying about seeing the normally smug asari looking nervously over her shoulder for some sign of her former lover. Finally, something she hadn't been expecting.

"Benezia hasn't come to see me as of yet, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time." Tevos gave her a razor-thin smile, "was there something you wanted to discuss?"

Aethyta scowled, her voice dropping down into its usual low, husky cadence. "Now that you mention it, why the hell didn't she have an escort? I get it, you lot still want to further "The Asari Cause" through diplomacy and alliances and shit, but sending some inexperienced kid to a political hotbed after years doing jack-shit to prepare for it… that was irresponsible."

Tevos blushed at the rebuke, unaccustomed to being addressed so bluntly.

"I was given to understand that the Alliance would provide for her safety. There was no reason to suspect any overtly threatening action-"

"Bullshit. The humans have been gunning for a place on the council practically since the end of the Relay 314 incident."

"The other matriarchs might take your words a little more seriously if you could communicate without the use of such vulgar language. A little. I'm afraid your last few suggestions have still left you a laughingstock in the eyes of most."

The shadow of disappointment not unmixed with shame that crossed Aethyta's face almost made her feel remorseful of her words. Almost.

"Guess that's not really what I'm here to talk about anyway. I want you to reassign me to search and rescue duty, effective immediately."

Tevos blinked, she certainly hadn't been expecting that, but the idea did hold some appeal. If Aethyta were otherwise engaged on earth then she wouldn't be able to appear at will in her office, and if she tried to keep her here after she made her request… Aethyta's reputation as a trouble-maker was not undeserved. She was wildly out of control, even now in her matriarch stage.

"The Alliance has already assigned that task to some of their best soldiers; I had only just terminated the link when you barged in."

"They're the ones that lost her in the first place! Don't fuck with me- I know they'll be sending backup. I want in on that team."

"I want you to lead it."

"That's acceptable. And suspiciously accommodating. What are you getting at, Tevos?

Tevos only just kept from grinding her teeth in frustration, "A little respect would not be amiss, Matriarch Aethyta."

Aethyta shrugged, a satisfied light sparking in her eyes at the title.

"What I'm "getting at" is the root of the problem. You're so keen to take this duty? Do so; it will shorten the process considerably. I imagine you will be ready to leave by tomorrow?"

"I can be gone by this evening."

"Better. My resources are at your disposal, naturally. It would be best if you could take a team of commandoes-"

Her comm chimed again and Aethyta lifted a brow, gesturing toward her desk. "You going to take that?"

"It can wait."

Aethyta snickered softly, "You sure? Your receptionist is a little flighty for a matron."

"What did you do?" Tevos snapped; there was a headache building behind her eyes and couldn't Cyrenia tell she was a little busy?

"Nothing much. Like I said, she's a little flighty. It's cute." Aethyta winked lewdly but before Tevos could think of a suitably sharp retort the comm activated.

"Councilor, someone else to see you. I couldn't keep her here; she was most insistent."

"Who is it?"

"Matriarch Ben-"'

The door slid open and Aethyta unconsciously assumed a combat stance when she saw the asari that entered.

Benezia had always been a beauty, as a maiden she had practically sparkled with life; in her matron years she had glowed with some inner pride, and now that she had entered her matriarch stage the years only complimented her. Confidence kept her chin high and there was still spirit in her direct gaze, not to mention a superb body that was the envy of asari half her age.

Aethyta apparently hadn't lost interest in it; Tevos heard her low whistle as Benezia strode into the room. Any other day under any other circumstances Benezia would have been welcome; she was accounted a wise and decisive leader and Tevos would have been glad to make use of her experience. Today, with her daughter being the subject of discussion she would just as soon not had to see her at all, but there had never been any chance of that.

Benezia stopped short when she finally noticed Aethyta standing stiffly in the middle of the room, Tevos thought she saw a flicker of unease cross that smooth face but it was gone so swiftly she couldn't be sure. Evidently deciding not to concern herself any further with what she might be interrupting, Benezia addressed herself to the councilor immediately.

"I received word that Liara was reported missing shortly after arriving on Earth. Apparently there was a meeting of the council not too long ago to decide what action should be taken."

Where was she getting her information? That had been an emergency meeting, there was hardly any time to plan for it; she had to have someone in the office reporting to her. It couldn't be Cyrenia, Aethyta was right, she was as flighty as a maiden fresh from home. There would be time to seek that out later, at the moment Benezia's expression said clearly she wouldn't wait much longer for an explanation.

"We reached a consensus that a small team should be sent to work with Alliance forces in order to locate her."

"A wise decision; it would be foolish to alienate the local authority when we most require their cooperation."

Aethyta snorted. "Should have figured you'd approve of it. Myself, I think we should make a point. Track them down and take them out in such a way they don't so much as look slantwise at another asari."

Benezia affected surprise, "Matriarch Aethyta. Were you also here to offer your thoughts on the matter?"

Aethyta's face flushed and Tevos could see the retort forming on her lips before she bit back the impulse to respond with venom.

"In fact, I'm here for orders. You're looking at the chief of operations for this rescue mission."

"Chief is a strong word-" Tevos began, but Benezia cut her off mid-sentence, glaring balefully at Aethyta.

"Doubtless you'll wish to charge in, guns blazing, cutting down anyone who disagrees? That was ever your way."

"More of a facilitator." Tevos finished, knowing neither one heard her or cared.

"It's better than hanging back waiting for a miracle to happen; your 'diplomats' and 'facilitators' are about as useful as-"

"Tits on a hanar?" Benezia sneered, "We've heard that one before, Aethyta."

"I was going to say 'a leash on a krogan'; but if you insist, _Nezzie._"

"Must you always be so crude?"

"Funny, you're not the first one to ask today."

"Perhaps it is a sign from the goddess."

"Enough!" Tevos barked. Surprisingly they both fell silent, gazing at her like sullen children deprived of their favorite candy.

"Do try to remember that we are all of us adults here. No matter how tenuous that may seem at times." She glared at Aethyta, who wilted slightly and back again to Benezia who met her glare for glare, undeterred.

"If you are going to send _Aethyta_ on what should be a diplomatic assignment-"

"A rescue operation."

"A _diplomatic assignment_ then I must insist on accompanying her; otherwise she will ruin any chance of securing the cooperation of our allies."

"They're our allies now? Who gave them the promotion?"

Benezia shot Tevos a look as if to say _You see what I mean? She's a menace!_

Tevos considered as Benezia and Aethyta tried valiantly to stare each other down. If anything, Benezia was even more of a concern than her counter-part; Aethyta still bore the stigma of a political outcasr, but Benezia's influence was not inconsiderable. The fact that she was even bothering to speak to her before taking action was really only a courtesy; the both knew that she could appeal to a higher power and have her way. Aethyta would be displeased but…

"Of course; Liara is your daughter, it is only fitting that you should be among those sent to retrieve her."

Benezia inclined her head gracefully, shooting one last triumphant look at Aethyta before gliding from the room.

Aethyta looked from Tevos to Benezia and hurried after her, the door hissing shut behind her to leave blessed silence at last.

Tevos let out a relieved sigh, grateful that they would now be at each other's throats rather than hers, and a little worried; sweet goddess, what had she unleashed on the unsuspecting humans?

!

!

Aethyta rushed to catch up to Benezia; she always managed to stay a few paces ahead despite her cumbersome dress, but that was something she had grown accustomed to in their time together. She redoubled her efforts, pushing carelessly by the pedestrians that stepped into her path. Damned if she was going to call out to Nezzie like some child to her mother, there were other ways of getting her attention.

Benezia rounded the corner and Aethyta pounced, wrapping a firm hand around her upper arm and spinning her around. A brief flash was all the warning she had before Nezzie unleashed a biotic shock that would have sent her reeling if she hadn't already prepared a barrier.

"Don't even try, Nezzie. We have a lot to talk about."

"The matter is settled. I would leave you here if I could, but I'd hate to turn around and find you stepping on my skirts." Her smirk was razor-thin and wickedly sharp.

Aethyta snarled softly, "You shouldn't come. Bad enough you got the kid mixed up in this one. I'm going to be a while cleaning up this mess."

"Are you insinuating that this is somehow my fault?"

"That's what I said, right?"

"_If _you hadn't extracted my promise to let her run unchecked, this would not be happening."

"I said let her go when she pleased, not 'encourage her to run rampant'!"

"You're one to talk; at least she's not stripping in some rundown club on Omega while she waits for her next client."

"No. She's probably bound and gagged in some seedy little slum with some bastard threatening to stick a knife in her if she so much as twitches the wrong way."

Benezia moved so fast she never saw the blow coming until her palm landed with stinging force.

Shocked and angry and unaccountably aroused Aethyta hauled her closer, lips taking her former lover's mouth with bruising force. She was even more shocked when instead of throwing her into a wall as she justly deserved Benezia pulled her closer to return the kiss with equal force, biting down hard on her lip when she tried to separate them. Aethyta groaned and surrendered to the impulse, thankful that she had chosen a semi-secluded area for this confrontation.

They kissed desperately, anger and fear combining until they could no longer tell it from lust; Aethyta's fingers dug into her arms until she knew there would be bruises, and worse, she felt a possessive thrill at the thought that only intensified when Nezzie's nails scored into her shoulders, tongue clashing with hers.

Benezia drew back, a haughty expression once again painted on her lovely face; "This is none of my doing, Aethyta. But I will see that it is made right." Not even a hint of breathlessness in her even voice.

Aethyta herself drew a shuddering breath, she'd never expected that after all these years apart she could still have such a visceral reaction, could hardly credit that it had been returned measure for measure. She released her grip on Benezia's arms, allowing her to step back as she contemplated what they had done.

Benezia turned from her the moment she was free, striding off hastily with a business-like gait that suggested the interlude was forgotten.

It seemed Benezia was all too willing to do exactly what she had done a century past and leave her alone once more. Trouble was, she knew now that she could still make Benezia respond to her, and she wasn't certain she was willing to give that up again. Liara was the most important thing right now; no one fucked with her daughter and came away unscathed, but then she would apply herself to the problem of Benezia with that same focus, and maybe they could make something of whatever tattered scraps were left.

!

!

Benezia hurried from the plaza, anxious to put that indiscretion behind her as soon as she could. She hadn't been thinking, that much was clear. It was too much to take in at once, first to be notified that her child was being held by some fanatic Terran group, then to run into her former lover when she went to appeal to the councilor, and the picture Aethyta had painted of what might be happening to Liara as they spoke.

It had been too much even for her legendary composure. It had been natural once to turn to Aethyta when she felt defeated or hopeless; Aethyta had an overwhelming strength of will that had always bolstered her whenever times became hard. Old habits died hard, the humans said, and she had just proved it. She'd been infuriated when she had learned of her daughter's desperate straits not too long ago and frustrated with the need to keep calm before her peers when all she wanted to do was find the monsters that had instigated this and rend them limb from limb. Kissing Aethyta had been a diversion, a way to divert some of her aggressiveness; it had also been a mistake.

They were going to be working together until this unfortunate affair was concluded and she needed to be sure that Aethyta would heed her advice and in order to ensure that she would need her respect.

Then again, Aethyta had a fairly straightforward personality; she was cunning, but if one knew what she wanted and dangled it just out of her reach then she was also malleable. At least, so she had thought when they were together. Aethyta's desire was transparent; it would require very little skill to use it against her. Some vestige of her younger self reminded her that Aethyta had often teased her for her cautiousness, asking if she had ever been a reckless maiden.

Benezia wondered idly; would Aethyta think it reckless enough if she seduced her when all was said and done?

She dismissed the thought quickly, furious that she had even considered it with so much at stake. Finding Liara and securing her release by any means necessary was her sole objective, If she had to deal with the fallout from that mistake later then she would do so, but not until this matter was settled. At this moment, she needed to find Shiala; Aethyta would begin assembling her team quickly and she had to ensure that some of _her_ allies were chosen for duty.

!

!

* * *

Liara didn't realize until they were downstairs how much she still trusted Shepard in spite of all she had gone through already; looking around at all the villainous scum that were loitering in just the right place to catch a glimpse of her, she had rapidly decided that trusting Shepard was the better option. She was not quite so keen on having her own quarters anymore, especially not with the frankly assessing leers some of them cast in her direction.

Shepard wasn't oblivious to the attention, that much was apparent; there was a dark frown gathering on her brow and she glared forbiddingly at some of the more obvious offenders. Liara was reassured by the gestures, perhaps she could use this in a bid for sympathy; she had felt safer chained to Shepard's bed than she did just walking in this echoing space.

Half-unconsciously Liara reached out to take her arm again, walking with her as she had on the way to the dinner. Shepard stiffened at first, but her other hand rose absently to clasp Liara's as she made her way to the holding cell in the left-most corner. Liara swallowed when she saw the dampener integrated into the cell; it was no wonder Shepard had felt secure releasing her from the restraints if this is what she had in store. All this would have cost a pretty penny- where were they getting the money for this sort of venture? They couldn't have too many resources at their disposal; it had to be a collaborative effort with more powerful backing, that was the only explanation that made any sense.

The dark-haired man approached and Liara's fingers twisted in the fabric of Shepard's shirt, eyes stinging with tears she wouldn't shed again if it killed her. Shepard's grip tightened and she moved a little closer to her prisoner, subtly maneuvering into a position that would block his approach.

"Finch. Was there something you wanted to discuss?"

"You still planning on keeping her down here?"

Shepard's eyes narrowed, "No, I'm just parading down here so you can get an eye-full; I have no intention of using the cell we devised specifically for that purpose. Why do you ask?"

"Might want to reconsider. The others are showing a little too much interest."

"And you, Finch? What's your interest?"

"Not into aliens, chief. Just thought you should know."

He moved away slowly, eyes raking down her form regardless of his words; Liara cringed inside, but this was the time to make her move.

"Please don't."

Shepard was pulling her along again, frown turned thoughtful.

"You heard what he said, if you leave me down here there is no guarantee I will be left in peace."

"They know better than to cross me."

"When you're here perhaps, but you don't know what they might do when your back is turned. Please don't take the chance." Her breathing was becoming erratic and her footsteps slowed their pace, frantically beseeching the goddess for mercy as Shepard considered.

"Just what would you have me do? I can't have a trained biotic running loose; I don't have the time to keep watch on you all day and let's not even bother pretending that escape isn't your highest priority. I warn you, don't waste my time."

"Keep me with you; only for tonight, take the time to consider other options."

"Such as? You heard Finch; he could be trusted to keep an eye on you. Kevin too, if I can find him."

"I could attempt escape right now. We both know it would be a resounding failure, but I am an able combatant and you could not subdue me without injury; if you attempt to leave me down here that will become my only choice."

"I don't like threats, Liara."

Liara's heart skipped a beat at the use of her name- that was a positive development; she could use it to forge a connection.

"Shepard, one night is all I am asking. You know my fears are not unfounded. Not entirely."

Shepard stopped. "It's reasonable, but I don't know how I feel about sharing my bed with the enemy."

"With a prisoner; cuff me again if you must, but please don't make this mistake. We will both regret it heartily."

Shepard shifted her gaze to each of the people gathered in the open space, locking eyes with them until they looked away one by one.

She turned to lock gazes with her captive, eyes lighting in a way that left Liara feeling both vulnerable and strangely breathless. Merciful goddess but she was beautiful; how could such a creature be so dark of heart?

"Alright, but this time I'm going to require something more than merely your word."


	4. Heated Negotiations

Liara trailed despondently behind Shepard as they made their way back up to her chambers; she hadn't expected to be coming back this way so soon, if ever, but it was preferable to the alternative. She could still feel the eyes of the others on her, watching her progress up the stairs, she drew Shepard's coat closer, drawing a peculiar comfort from the lingering scent of warm, clean skin.

Shepard glanced back occasionally, verifying that her prisoner was following and what else could she do now? There were too many; besides, she had given her word, and somehow that mattered, though her mother insisted that a promise given to an enemy was not worth the breath used to speak it.

Liara lifted her skirts a little higher to make navigating the last few steps easier and imagined she could feel those hostile eyes moving to examine her legs. She winced; a day in this place was going to drive her mad, how would she survive until her escape? She'd be a paranoid wreck by the time she left, and just what had Shepard meant about requiring more than her word? Had she not honored her word last time? That should have been enough, but Shepard wouldn't have made it this far by being trusting… or merciful.

They finally reached the landing after what seemed an age and Shepard glared down over the edge at her crew, they dispersed quickly, rushing back to their chores lest she remark on any stragglers. Liara wasn't sure whether this was an entirely welcome development, it raised questions about what someone as young as Shepard could have done to inspire fear among her peers and how she could have instilled that grudging respect among them to the point that she could name herself a leader.

Liara shook off the thought, she had far more pressing concerns, starting with what Shepard intended for her now that she would be staying in the room. Shepard gestured her through the door into the chamber and Liara complied graciously, pausing once inside to look back at her captor.

"Am I to remain here all day?"

"I thought that's what you requested." Shepard arched an eyebrow in a vaguely menacing fashion.

"Yes, but… what am I to do with my time?"

"That's not really any of my concern, though if you're desperate for ideas, I can think of ways to keep you occupied." Shepard gave her a frankly appreciative leer, her lips tilted into something between a smile and a smirk.

Under any other circumstances, Liara might have laughed even as she blushed. Now she blushed and stepped back, fingers clamping in her jacket even harder.

"You implied that my word was not sufficient guarantee against an escape."

Shepard shrugged, her face become suspiciously smooth once more. "It's not. You're a natural biotic with a definite motive for escape. First, the cuffs go back on."

Liara opened her mouth to protest but Shepard raised a hand sternly, "I am not bargaining with you, Dr. T'Soni; you asked a favor of me, I will dictate the terms."

She nodded, her wrists feeling heavy from the phantom weight of the cuffs she would soon have to wear once more.

"Secondly," Shepard's gaze focused on her sharply, demanding her full attention. Liara found she couldn't look away from those piercing green eyes.

Shepard blinked rapidly, it seemed she had momentarily lost her thought, but with a visible effort she focused once more.

"Secondly, strip."

Liara sputtered indignantly, "I beg your pardon?" She could feel a blush of anger and shame rising, how dare this woman make such an outrageous request; she'd rather take her chances with the crew downstairs than surrender what pitiful covering she had.

!

!

Shepard watched with interest as Dr. T'Soni's blush spread up her neck, brightening her already striking eyes; she regretted the jacket that blocked her view of anything else, but if this played out as she expected that would soon be gone too.

"I didn't think I was unclear. Strip."

"Why?" Liara fidgeted uneasily, frustration and fear and unwilling excitement mingling in her voice. Shepard felt a small stab of pity, normally she wasn't in the habit of explaining her orders but- "This way I can ensure you won't try to make a run for it. You wouldn't risk coming into contact with the crew."

Well, that wasn't the whole reason, but if she confessed to a desire to have the asari bare to her view she knew full well her captive might take her chances downstairs. She was really rather attached to this idea now, and loathe to negotiate any further.

"Or I could simply cuff you to the bed again, that would be every bit as effective."

She could see Liara weighing her choices, every thought reflected in those eyes. Shepard did her best to keep the hopefulness from her expression as Liara scanned her face for any sign of her intentions. Her eyes darted to the bed and back, fingers brushing the jacket softly for comfort.

"Alright."

Shepard hadn't known she'd been holding her breath until she let it out in a muffled sigh. She was certain she had the better end of this deal, but that was the advantage of holding the power.

Shepard told herself she would at least grant the doctor a modicum of privacy while she changed, but really what was the point of pretenses? She found her gaze caught as Liara slid the jacket from her shoulders, walking over to the bed to lay it carefully down. She kept her back turned as she tried to undo the stays of her dress, struggling with the smaller buttons in the back.

She jumped when Shepard glided up behind her, batting her hands gently away, "I'll do it."

She couldn't help the husky purr in her voice, her throat had gone dry the second Liara had nodded her acquiescence. Her fingers trembled at their work, fumbling the buttons several times until they finally came undone. She pushed the fabric down Liara's arms slowly, seeing the goose bumps rising on her flesh in the cool air, Liara caught the dress and held it to her.

"I can take it from here." She glanced over her shoulder, watching to see how Shepard would react.

Shepard smiled roguishly, dipping her head in teasing acceptance, doing her best not to show any trace of the giddiness she was feeling. She stepped away, admiring the curve of Liara's back, the smoothness of her skin that she had felt beneath her fingertips. This was wrong; she knew it and she just couldn't bring herself to care.

Liara drew a deep breath, pulling the dress the rest of the way down and kicking it away; she leaned over the bed to grab the covers and Shepard's heart nearly stopped.

Those freckles were everywhere, trailing along her back and over her thighs; at the moment she wanted nothing more than to step closer and trace her tongue in patterns over every one. And that was an entirely inappropriate response to have to one's helpless prisoner. There was something terrifyingly alluring about that, but Shepard pushed the thought aside resolutely. Dr. T'Soni would have the respect she deserved; she hushed the little voice that whispered this wasn't entirely professional.

She nearly laughed aloud when Liara looped the sheet about herself, tying it at her side tightly in a makeshift dress. Damn, she hadn't considered that one.

"I thought I made it clear there was a good reason for your disrobing?"

"This will serve every bit as well; I won't be able to move quickly without risking it coming undone. Your purpose is therefore accomplished, I will not run."

Shepard studied the effect critically, fighting to keep her breathing even. It was a reasonable compromise, but she wondered how Liara would react if she confessed that this was even sexier than seeing her in the nude. The artificial light cast shadows through the thin, white material, showing every curve of her body to best advantage and there was something inherently erotic about seeing the doctor wrapped in her sheets.

"You're right. Keep it."

Just as Liara began to relax, Shepard spoke again. "The cuffs still go on."

!

!

Liara glared at her captor, inwardly reviewing her options; she could cooperate and become complicit in her own downfall or she could rebel and probably earn nothing for her trouble save a few mocking comments from Shepard. Part of her wanted to choose that option just to be spiteful; she had noted her body's reaction to Shepard's proximity as she helped her with the dress and it was deeply unsettling. Worse, she suspected that Shepard too had noticed; it had been enough of a trial keeping her composure through that, but she would just as soon salvage as much of her dignity as she could.

She pulled the cuffs from the bed and clamped them over her wrists, "Satisfied?"

Shepard gave her a very cat-like smile, "Very."

Liara didn't know how she should interpret that comment, but cursed the bolt of arousal that raced up her spine at the sight of that sharp smile. She could see a hint of Shepard's canines, and entertained the briefest thought of what it might have been like if Shepard had sunk those teeth into the skin of her neck softly as she had peeled the dress from her, work-roughened hands gliding beneath the fabric to explore the curve of her back as she slipped the buttons from their stays…

Goddess! It seemed she still carried some lingering sentiment from their seeming connection the night of the party, she would have to keep watch on that in the days to come or it could be turned against her. Liara reminded herself that lust was a perfectly natural reaction, especially with the adrenaline coursing through her veins, and Shepard was still very attractive, even if she was the enemy. Liara shook her head, if Shepard had made any such attempts, she would have struck her on principal. She reminded herself that canines were left to humans as a way to tear into their prey. She was not prey, and Shepard would learn that to her detriment if she tried anything at all, though she was beginning to suspect that Shepard at least was safe.

Casually cruel, decidedly ruthless, but safe. And that in and of itself was dangerous.

!

!

* * *

It had taken her nearly an hour to find Shiala; precious time that she could ill afford to lose if she wanted to ensure she had any influence on Aethyta. She was loathe to admit it, but ultimately it had been sheer serendipity that sent her acolyte to cross her path.

After searching Shiala's quarters and her own, sending runners to seek her out in the dark corners of the Citadel as well as the bright she had found her at last, crossing the bridge that led back to her quarters.

Benezia descended on her, feeling a little like the mythical harpy; all fiery vengeance and barely contained violence. Her countenance betrayed no hint of her state of mind though, it seldom did- only Aethyta could provoke her so much that…! It did no good to dwell on the past, time was running short.

"Shiala, there is a task I would set you if you are willing."

It would have been a violation of the very laws she herself had helped to craft if she had simply dispensed an order, but if Shiala refused-

"Anything."

The tightness in her chest loosened somewhat; it was that earnestness that had persuaded her Shiala was the best choice for what she had in mind; dedicated and capable, if there was anyone that could help her salvage this wreck it would be she.

"Walk with me."

Shiala required no further prompting, falling into step beside her mentor gracefully.

"Aethyta is assembling a crew to take to Earth. She's been given the final authority on any actions they commit to. I need you to ensure that she approves all the right ones and none of the foolhardy recklessness she usually subscribes to."

"Basic infiltration."

"I want you to choose those you would have accompany us and ensure that Aethyta recruits them. We must be ready to act should she fail."

Shiala's eyes widened in comprehension. "Mutiny-"

"Is a capital crime. It will not go so far as that. I need only confirm that I have enough supporters in place to tip the balance in my favor should Aethyta seek council."

"Which you think she would ask of her crew?"

Benezia sent her such a withering look that Shiala winced slightly, "As you say, I will find her."

"I am grateful. You should check the seedier clubs first; Aethyta was ever more comfortable there than she was in respectable company."

If Shiala heard the edge of bitterness in Benezia's tone she did not comment on it, but instead she turned and loped off the way she had come, leaving Benezia staring wistfully after her.

It did not sit comfortably with her, dispatching another to attend to duties that ought rightfully have been hers, but years of practice made it simpler; Aethyta would not recognize her hand in this, and it was better that way for all concerned.

!

!

* * *

Aethyta glanced impatiently the time-piece above the bar; damn it, when was Nezzie's plant going to get here? She should have been gone forty minutes ago when the rest of her recruits had assembled for a quick toast and then rushed off to pack their gear. Was it possible that Benezia had opted for the straightforward route this once? It would be terribly out of character if she didn't try to undermine her control and seize the power for herself.

Which was why she was sitting here in this shitty strip joint waiting for some bumbling maiden that might or might not appear. She couldn't afford to wait much longer, she had her own preparations to make before she could get this mission underway; starting with acquiring a ship to match her crew. Tevos had assured her there was one awaiting her pleasure in the docking bay, a swift re-purposed merchant vessel with the newly christened name of _Nightwing_.

It was a good start, but she wasn't going to commit to taking it until she had seen to the inspection and any necessary repairs herself. As she ran through the growing checklist in her mind's eye an asari commando strolled through the door, looking rather serene in the hectic environment. She waved away the patron that approached her, ignoring the dancers gyrating on the poles above the bar in favor of scanning the patrons, paying special attention to any asari her gaze fell upon.

About damn time; Benezia must be getting slow in her old age.

The commando made her way to the bar and slid into a seat next to Aethyta, gesturing to the barkeep for a drink.

"I heard you were-"

"Spare me the bullshit. I'll tell you what's going on. You are the first of a wave of recruits Nezzie will send my way"

The maiden opened her mouth to speak and Aethyta stabbed a threatening finger at her. "Not a word, kid, or I'll walk and you can slink back to your mistress like a little bitch with your tail between your legs. Where was I? Oh yes. As I was saying, Benezia told you I'm a wild card, dangerously unpredictable. She wants you to play collar to her leash, but it's not going to work that way. You want aboard my ship? Fine. You take my orders. That means anything Benezia is plotting, I hear about it first. In turn, you get to tag along and play the faithful acolyte, watch her back, be her advocate. Lastly, You breathe a word to her of our arrangement and I'll space you. Clear?"

The younger asari quaffed her drink in a single swallow, eyes watering at the bitter sting of alcohol. "Clear." She croaked.

Benezia was waiting for them when they finally arrived at the loading bay, her eyes were clear as ever, but her rigid posture bespoke impatience. All well and good, she hadn't spent the last hour sipping whiskey while she waited for some green recruit to approach her with the intent of deceit.

Shiala trailed behind Aethyta along with a handful of other asari, still feeling a little dazed after her brief conversation with the matriarch but trying to appear collected. She had a long way to go before she so much as neared Nezzie's level.

!

!

* * *

Aethyta smiled brightly as they approached; "Didn't expect to see you here so quickly. Why aren't you aboard?"

She could practically hear Benezia's teeth grinding; or at least she would, if Benezia ever did anything so childish like grinding her teeth in fury. As it was she had to settle for an icy glare and a tilt of the chin. That look bothered her unduly; there was a time Nezzie's eyes warmed whenever they fell on her lover and Aethyta was determined to see that look again. The widening eyes and dilating pupils, her panting breath and spreading blush, that was the memory Aethyta treasured; it would be a pleasure to strip this mask from her, in more ways than one.

"I do not have access to the ship, as you well know."

Aethyta raised her brows and mustered a false expression of surprise, "Could that be because I'm in charge? Don't worry; I'll let you aboard directly. Right after I finish my inspection."

The light blush of anger that rose in Benezia's cheeks was a balm to her soul; she was looking forward to the challenge ahead, but it was heartening to see she was already making progress.

Benezia clasped her hands resolutely in front of her, reminding herself that it was bad form to attack a former lover; she mustn't drop a singularity on her or fly into a fit of rage and scratch her eyes out. Neither could she glide over, slam Aethyta into a wall and catch that smug mouth in a kiss designed to leave her too breathless to argue. It was all too undignified, she would just have to settle for dark glances and forbidding silence. Aethyta did like the sound of her own voice, but half her satisfaction was derived from tricking her enemies into responding. Benezia had far too much experience with that particular tactic to fall for it so easily again.

Her eyes fell on Shiala; it seemed she had succeeded in making contact and convincing Aethyta to let her aboard. Benezia had expected no less. She had also seen to it that three of the other seven asari were her sisters-in-arms, she could work with those numbers. She had noted Shiala's pallor and her occasional twitches as Aethyta spoke; she would have to have a word with her, Aethyta's speeches tended to make her a little twitchy too, but it was an impulse that had to be ruthlessly controlled lest it was exploited.

Aethyta strolled up the gangplank of the ship, gesturing to her to follow. Was she a dog to come at her mistress' bidding? Benezia stayed where she was, frowning disapprovingly until Aethyta's squad fell in behind their leader. Then, making it abundantly clear that she was in no hurry, she sauntered up the gangplank a few paces behind.

Aethyta sealed the door behind them, dropping back to walk beside Benezia; "This is a former merchant vessel; she's quick and sturdy, but living space is sparse, most of the ship was designed to hold cargo. You lot will be bunking in the crew's quarters, room for all of you, but a tight fit."

She glanced down to Benezia, and the tilt of her smile turned unpleasant; "You will take the captain's quarters."

Benezia knew where this was going, but she had to ask just to be sure; "And where will you be staying?"

"The captain's quarters."

"Obviously." Benezia murmured.

If it were possible, Shiala grew even paler at these words; Benezia noted the flash of concern on her face and made a placating gesture behind Aethyta's back. She was no maiden to air her displeasure in public or shriek her complaints. She would deal with this later, away from prying eyes.

"As the… acting captain of this ship, I will leave you to your duties." She turned and hurried away as quickly as she could without actually appearing to. She had always tended more toward peace-keeping than warfare, even in her maiden stage, but she recognized a key element shared between the two: the one who held the disputed territory tended to win. The trick then was to ensure that she was well-established in their quarters before Aethyta arrived.

!

!

Aethyta watched her go, inwardly satisfied. If only Benezia knew how very predictable she had become; she thought she could dictate the terms of engagement if she held the field, but somehow she had failed to notice that this ship, in its entirety, was already firmly in Aethyta's hands. The thought would occur to her, if it hadn't already, and she would try to compensate by organizing her quarters according to her liking, re-arranging Aethyta's belongings as she pleased.

It hardly mattered; ETA to earth was around twenty hours and Aethyta could care less what became of her things, but the important thing was that Benezia felt comfortable enough to grow complacent, and that would be no easy trick. She glanced at Shiala from the corner of her eye, there was progress at least; Benezia would be satisfied that her opinions were sufficiently represented.

To be honest she could hardly be bothered to give a damn about inspecting the ship at the moment, Tevos had assured her the ship was in working order and her word was sufficient; it was sheer habit that had her poking around the vessel looking for any sign of structural weakness or technical malfunctions. Her mind had long since retired to her quarters, even if her body went through the motions. Short as the voyage would be, they would both need sleep; there was no telling how little they would have once they reached their destination and it was best to be prepared.

It had been more than a century since she last shared a bed with Benezia, but she still recalled her habit of stealing _all_ the blankets and laying her head on her lover's arm until it had fallen asleep. She hadn't thought she could miss that until suddenly she didn't have it anymore; no more cold nights, no more sleep-tingly arm and bed-hogging bond-mate. She was looking forward to it, if only they could stop sniping at each other long enough to sleep.

Cursory inspection completed, Aethyta left her squad to find their way back to their quarters- she wasn't their mother to have to hold them by the hand every step of the way. In no time at all she stood before the door of her temporary quarters, listening for the sound of movement within. Silence. Had Benezia gone out to explore the ship? Unlikely, she would want to be present and alert whenever Aethyta arrived.

Aethyta keyed in the entry code and stepped through, taking in the layout of the room; Benezia sat at the compact desk in the corner, making organized notes on her data-pad. Of course.

She turned when Aethyta entered the room, but opted not to stand. Aethyta's lips quirked in amusement; she felt a little like a supplicant addressing a queen, and that was undoubtedly what Benezia intended. She scanned the room searchingly to take in any changes Benezia might have made; nothing had really been displaced, but somehow the room felt a little more comfortable just for having Benezia in it. Not that she'd ever say as much, Benezia already had a healthy dose of egotism; no need to compound it by offering her compliments too.

"When do we depart?"

"Pilot has directions to proceed when ready; we're waiting on word from traffic control." Aethyta cursed the old habit that made her respond immediately to Benezia's questions, it wouldn't do to have her thinking she had her wrapped about her slender fingers.

"What is this ship called?"

Aethyta was too busy watching her sensuous lips form the words to stifle her response, "_Nightwing_."

A pained expression stiffened her face and then was gone. What possible significance could the name have for her? Another mystery of Benezia she would have to apply herself to solving.

Aethyta could feel the hum of the engines beneath her feet as the ship fired up; "Looks like we're moving." Damnit, as if that wasn't obvious. Benezia had always tied her knots; apparently a century's worth of experience hadn't changed that about her.

"Good." There was edge to Nezzie's tone that sent a wary tingle through her frame; she could almost pity the bastards that had taken Liara. The vorcha-fuckers wouldn't know what hit them when they descended. Aethyta felt a measure of control returning; Benezia had spent these last years mediating conflicts and arranging treaties, that didn't mean she was any more inclined to mercy than Aethyta herself when crossed.

As for her, she'd spent their time apart figuring out exactly how much damage she could do before someone grew a quad and tried to stop her. The answer was a whole fucking lot.

!

!

* * *

Liara hadn't thought it possible, but over the last couple of hours she had slowly come to the realization that she was bored. Bored and hungry and vexed.

Shepard hadn't left the area since they had marched back up here two hours ago, she was still sitting in that old chair, one leg crossed over the other as she fiddled with her data-pad. Shouldn't she have duties to attend to? Authority to assert, minions to terrorize, someone else to babysit even? Was this going to become habit?

She couldn't sit still anymore, it was too much. Liara jumped to her feet and began pacing, careful to hold her make-shift clothing close lest she trip on it and completely unravel all her work. Shepard glanced up at her for a moment; satisfied that she was not attempting to run she turned back to the screen.

What was she supposed to do with her time? How many days of this did she have to look forward to and would she still be sane by the end of it? She counted her footsteps from one end of the room to the other, fifteen steps across and… twenty steps deep. Not that it really mattered.

Shepard was watching her again, eyebrows raised in a question Liara was not eager to answer but… "Were you planning to feed me or do I starve?"

As though to punctuate her words her stomach rumbled and Liara blushed hotly, shrinking in on herself. Shepard smiled winningly and Liara cursed her poise. "Of course, whenever you're ready."

"You're going to make me go downstairs? In this?"

"No, but if you want to eat, ask nicely."

Liara glared, reminded of childhood lessons with her mother, "Please may I have something to eat?" Shepard was determined to steal every last shred of her dignity, she wouldn't surrender it so easily. Her mother had always said that dignity was independent of circumstance; it depended solely on one's reactions to circumstance. This was her chance to test the theory.

"Yes." Shepard stood and thumped halfway down the stairs before Liara had time to do more than blink.

"Who do I have to kill to get some food up here?"

Liara heard the echo of a response, "Wren's on duty tonight."

"Tell him to get his ass in gear. I'm not coming down."

"Asari keeping you busy?" Coarse laughter, Liara fumed inside.

"Got herself all tangled up in my sheets!"

Liara snarled softly; while technically true, she resented the entendre. Another bill to present to her captor when all was done.

Shepard skipped back up the stairs to the sound of raucous laughter and cat-calling.

Liara's voice strangled with helpless fury, "They think we're…" Liara trailed off, unsure of how to finish the thought.

"Fucking." Shepard supplied, going over to sit on the bed, hands resting on her spread legs, "Wren can confirm it when he trips up here."

"Bitch." Liara was shocked, she had seldom resorted to profanity even in the most dire of situations, it must be a mark of her state of mind that that thought should escape now. Liara braced herself, expecting some form of retaliation from Shepard. Hopefully she wouldn't banish her to that little cell downstairs for her impudence.

She seemed impressed more than anything, leaning a little farther forward and grinning appreciatively. "It doesn't mean much coming from you, but I'm just happy to hear you know the word."

"I can think of better." She needed to shut up before she pushed this too far, antagonizing her captor was not part of the plan.

Shepard rose, pacing closer to her, one foot placed gracefully after the other, hips swaying in a way that would have been very distracting if she hadn't been so worried. Liara flinched when Shepard's hands came up to straighten the sheet, smoothing down the front. Her breathing grew shallow as those fingers brushed past her breasts to curl into the fabric near her shoulders, pulling her into contact with the woman.

"Really. Care to demonstrate?" Her voice was low and resonant, hot against the sensitive flesh of her ear, Liara's breathing grew shallow and she stood frozen, not sure how to react to this new turn of events.

"Chief! I got your grub if you want to let it rest for a bit."

Shepard pulled away, all business again. She took the tray from the hands of her underling, the two exchanging a commiserating glance. His eyes raked over Liara consideringly and Shepard stepped between them. "Find your own, this one's taken."

"I might at that, chief." He winked, and with a final wistful glance in her direction headed back down the stairs.

!

!

Shepard assessed the asari carefully, trying to decide how much farther she could be pushed today. It was only the first day of her captivity and already she had been tied to a bed, subjected to the scrutiny of the crew, paraded about like a trophy of war, stripped and finally taunted into making a sharp remark.

Could she get away with feeding the asari herself? Wren had thoughtfully brought up a bowl of soup with a sop of bread and a little watered wine. She could make the asari ask her for every bite, and if the soup spilled a little and had to be licked from her sweet skin so much the better.

Shepard sighed regretfully; she was having one too many idle fantasies about her erstwhile companion, and with her here sharing the bed there was no way to relieve them. Unless of course she cared to help, but based on their limited acquaintance and the words exchanged, Shepard was guessing that would be a resounding no. So much for that.

She made her way over to the bed, tucking her feet beneath her and laying the tray in the center; she gestured to the empty space across from her and Liara approached carefully, arranging the sheets carefully as she perched on the edge as far from Shepard as she could get. Her little rebellions were a trifle endearing, and would make her ultimate victory all the sweeter; she allowed the challenge to pass.

Shepard nudged the tray closer to her, glancing meaningfully at the food. Liara warily accepted, taking the warm bowl in her hands to pull it toward her. She dipped the spoon in cautiously, bringing it to her lips and blowing softly to cool it. Shepard swallowed silently as she tipped it into her mouth, testing it carefully. She finally swallowed, blinking in surprise; Wren wasn't much for presentation, but he was the best cook on the roster.

Shepard could tell Liara was uncomfortable with her steady gaze, but she was too hungry to wait any longer, which made her daintiness all the more amusing. Tiny sips from the spoon and small pieces of the bread broken off, her tongue peeping out to taste it warily before she would put it in her mouth. Shepard hadn't realized how erotic the experience would be, she found herself thinking of other uses for that tongue and shoved the thought aside for deeper consideration later.

!

!

Liara raised the glass to her lips, sipping at the wine, savoring the taste. It wasn't exactly a premium vintage, but it wasn't vinegar either and maybe it would help to calm her nerves a little. Not that she would try to get her drunk or anything, not yet; it probably wouldn't work out in her favor anyway. It just wasn't possible to get so wasted on wine that she could forget her tenuous position for even a moment.

When she set the glass down, Shepard picked it up and turned it to the place where her lips had rested. She locked eyes with the asari as she took a deeper draught herself, licking the moisture from her lips suggestively.

Liara had paused with the spoon halfway to her mouth, her eyes tracking the movement of that tongue assiduously. When she saw the smirk that graced Shepard's lips a lovely blush spread up her chest to her throat, lighting her face. Shame made her shift uncomfortably, accidentally baring just a little more skin.

This was going to be interesting. She couldn't wait for the night.


	5. The Perils of Bathing

When Shepard ran downstairs to dispense of the tray, Liara saw her chance to begin making more concrete plans for her escape. She skidded off the bed as soon as her tormentor was out of sight, scurrying over to the wardrobe tucked neatly in the corner. Tug as she would the doors would not open, but there was no sign of… there. Evidently Shepard wasn't one to place her faith in the miracle of technology; there was a key hole in the door, into which one would presumably insert a key.

Liara turned back to the room, scanning it carefully in the hopes that inspiration might strike; she couldn't exactly hack that particular lock and nothing among her Prothean ruins had prepared her for something so primitive.

Data-pads however, were fairly simple once one understood the basics. It was left in plain view, too. Liara hesitated for a moment to listen for the sound of footsteps on the stair. Nothing. She glided over to the desk and examined the data-pad critically; it was an old model, several years out of date, but she herself had owned one and knew a few of their vulnerabilities.

With a final glance toward the doorway she picked it up, opening an administer-privilege folder and scanning the lines of code there. There had once been a design flaw that would have allowed her to skip the pass-code completely by inputing a system error string, but it seemed someone else had found that hole first and taken pains to ensure it could not be exploited.

"There's nothing on there that would be of interest to you, Dr. T'Soni."

Liara fumbled the pad, heart caught somewhere in her throat. How did she move so quietly? Why had she not heard her on the stair? She had been careless, and that could well cost her more than she was willing to pay.

She cleared her throat and tried to stand tall though every fiber of her being screamed that she should sink in on herself and minimize the target she presented.

"If there is nothing personal, why don't you open it and allow me to be the judge?"

"I didn't say there was nothing personal, only that it wouldn't concern you. Of course, if you think you're prepared to deal with the consequences-"

"Never mind."

Shepard nodded, "Most academic types tend to lack street-sense. It's good to know you're not entirely hopeless."

Liara stalked over to the wall, leaning back against it and folding her arms over her chest defensively. This cursed sheet always felt like it was going to slip from her body at any moment, at least this way she could assure herself it wouldn't.

Shepard mimicked Liara's pose almost perfectly if more comfortably than her companion.

"I don't even know what time it is."

"Does it matter? You don't have anywhere to be."

"It matters." Liara bit off the words peevishly.

"It's evening; nearly six."

That had been far easier than expected; she was caught off-guard at how cavalierly Shepard had proffered the information. Then again, there was no reason why she shouldn't give the time; what could she do with it after all?

Six o'clock of the first day and she was already going crazy, if she had any way of knowing when Shepard intended to set her free or even when she might next breath fresh, sweet outside air it would be a little more bearable, but…

"What are you thinking of?"

Liara glanced up in surprise. Shepard's tone had been surprisingly soft, genuinely curious; why couldn't she have asked that question last night, when everything had seemed so new and exciting? The answer should be obvious now, and she resolved to say as much.

"How long will you keep me here?"

"Until a point is made."

"That humans are every bit as rash and irresponsible as the council assumed? That point was made the moment you took me and I imagine they have come to terms with it by now." Her eyes were prickling in warning once more; that wasn't an image she wanted to present. She wished at times like this she could be a little more like her mother. Benezia was always calm, a steady presence even in the midst of a crisis.

"Word has gone out that the Asari emissary was taken; your people will send a team to liaison with Alliance forces, when I feel they have searched long enough you may go."

"That's very vague. I have no way of knowing if it will be hours, days or even _years_." This sudden boldness would return to haunt her. One day Shepard would decide her captive's sharp tongue was not so very amusing after all, and then she would come to regret every heated word spoken-if her mother didn't find her first.

That thought dried her tears before they could fall; Benezia had eyes on even some of the remote outposts she had visited on her digs, it was almost certain she had contacts on Earth as well. She would come, and there would be a reckoning.

As much as the thought comforted her, it was upsetting as well; she would prefer to greet her mother at the docks, free and healthy with her captors all safely apprehended. She could be proud of her ingenuity and determination; she could greet her mother with an unburdened mind.

"More than a few hours, I think. Certainly less than years; it will be enough of a trial keeping you for even a few days."

That stung in some way she couldn't quite define. A trial; it should be a compliment, but she felt rather like she had been kicked in the ribs. A trial, a liability. That was exactly what she was going to become, thanks in part to Shepard's insanity.

"And you will keep me up here for all that time."

"I seem to have a case of deja vu… or did we discuss this before?"

"You have done nothing all day, surely you could see your way to arranging for some sort of exercise." Liara braced herself for the innuendo laden remark that was sure to follow, but Shepard seemed pensive instead.

"It's late-"

"It's barely evening." She shrank back from the sparkling intensity of Shepard's glare; even her mother and her acolyte's could not match such a stare for intensity.

"It's late, and I think your time would be better spent here until I've had a chat with my crew about what constitutes proper comportment. Unless you want me to give you free run of the place in no more than the sheets, then you're welcome to leave now, but I won't be dashing to your rescue when you get yourself backed into a corner."

Shepard's eyes widened prettily, she pirouetted smoothly and hurried to the wardrobe, patting her pocket absently as she searched for the key. She pulled it from her pocket and fiddled with the lock in a way Liara could not track, but it looked more complicated than a simple key-lock should be. She flung the doors wide and rummaged through the drawers there almost frantically before finally pulling out a thin red volume bound in what appeared to be cheap recycled paper.

"You're an academic; you should like reading, take it."

"You're literate?" Liara filled the question with as much scorn as she possibly could; part of her truly was surprised, Earth still had only a ninety-three percent literacy rate, so how had a street child learned to read? But then… simply because she was a creature of the streets now did not mean it had always been so. Liara resolved to discover all her secrets while she was here, patiently resurrecting them from the past as carefully as she would any relic. It had nothing to do with any personal fascination; she only wanted to know her enemy she assured herself.

The flash of hurt in Shepard's eyes took her completely off guard; she'd grown used to considering Shepard some all-powerful, unfeeling being in the few hours since she'd regained consciousness. That her feelings could be damaged as easily as anyone else's, more so in fact, was a startling revelation. Liara's eyes burned again, she wasn't this horrible creature Shepard kept pushing her to be, but she was tired and while her fear had been assuaged by Shepard's consideration and her own efforts, she was still very much off-balance. Part of her wanted to recall the words, and another part of her hated that she should even care.

Stockholm syndrome, she decided. An early onset; she would have to be careful about monitoring her behavior, it would make an interesting case-study when she escaped. How long could the inevitable be put off? She pushed that thought aside, holding out a hand to take the book.

"Thank you."

It remained to be seen whether Shepard would surrender the book or not after her snide remark, but evidently she was in a forgiving mood- she pushed the book into the Liara's hands and strode back to her desk and data-pad.

Chair tipped precariously back to balance on two legs, her feet braced against the edge of the desk and data-pad in hand she returned to the business of ignoring her prisoner.

"Will you take me outside?" It wasn't a good time to ask, coming so soon after their clash and Shepard's catching her at her first real escape-reconnaissance mission, she would see right through this ploy.

"I was intending to; tomorrow, when we are both rested. You kick in your sleep, consequently I didn't get much. Sleep, that is."

Shepard had slept in the bed with her? When she lay there bound and helpless and unconscious from whatever trickery her abductor had worked? Her skin crawled at the thought, and though it angered her she could feel her body warm with arousal. For a moment she didn't see Shepard as the enemy that had played her friend to betray her, but imagined her rather as the friend she had first seemed to be. To Liara's mind, they were very nearly two separate people, one who had played a nasty trick on her and would use her to gain whatever victory she thought there was to achieve. The other was the frankly admiring, gently teasing woman who had first knocked on her door.

Liara thought she could have trusted that other Shepard enough to sleep in her arms; would have delighted in uncovering every facet of her and baring it to light. It was all wrong now. All wrong, and once again she felt illogically betrayed. Probably because there were a few times todaywhere she had thought she saw that other Shepard, the one she would have been glad to call friend, the one she would always have felt safe with when in her presence.

Her disappointment made her sharp again, "Will you collar and leash me?"

"Only if you beg me very prettily."

!

!

Damn. Now that the asari had brought it up she couldn't seem to get the idea from her head. She checked to make sure Liara was still seated on the bed, turning the tome over and over in her hands curiously- and what in the hell had possessed her to give the asari _anything_, let alone _that_ book she would never know- but seeing that she was preoccupied Shepard seized the moment to indulge her newest fantasy.

Liara on her knees in a black lace corset, dark against her pale blue skin. A leather collar would be about her throat, and the leash clutched firmly in Shepard's hand, Liara's own hands bound behind her in silken bonds; white perhaps, to contrast starkly with the darkness of her attire and the veins that ran just below the surface of her smooth wrists.

She would tug at that leash gently, and Liara would tilt her head up to receive her kiss, tasting herself on her lover's tongue, wanting to curl into the heat of her body but continually foiled. Every lace would be undone slowly, every inch of skin worshiped as it was bared, the line between supplicant and worshiped blurring as the kisses grew more heated, and the caresses more fervent. When she finally pushed her down to the floor, tearing holes in her stockings with shredding teeth, Liara would beg her to remove those bonds, to let her touch as she was being touched.

Perhaps she would be merciful- or more likely aching for that herself- and would release her. Or maybe she would ignore those breathy pleas, focused solely on her lover's pleasure, taking her own in those soundless gasps and nearly imperceptible tremors-

"This is my book."

It was like being hit with a bucket of cold water; the dream tendrils evaporated like the morning mist in sunlight, leaving Shepard a little dazed and terribly empty.

"I never thought any copies would make it so far as Earth… when I presented it to the board of archeology on Thessia they seemed to think it lacked any real merit. My theories are unorthodox to say the least, how did you come by this?"

"Same way you think I came by most things, I stole it."

Liara's shoulders slumped, but her expression was still bright with unexpected glee, "What did you think of it?"

"I thought it was fantastic of course; that's why I abducted the author and kept her trapped in my room for a night, just to answer my questions." Part of her desperately wanted to say that, to pay back some of the bitter hurt from that casual insult Liara had thrown in her face, laden with such scorn. Mostly though, she wanted to preserve that vibrant joie-de-vivre.

"You raised more questions than you answered. An interesting read, in theory."

Liara was beaming in a way that made Shepard think these might be rare and precious words indeed, but she must have gained some following else the Alliance would not have contacted her regardless of whatever else she might claim.

And then the light was gone, Shepard could see the moment she remembered her predicament reflected in those china blue eyes, and the shadows came again.

It was too late though, Shepard was determined to see that expression again.

!

!

There wasn't much she could do with a book she had written herself save read it and question every last assertion she had made, but the fact that _Shepard_ had read it was something to consider.

She found herself staring at the same page for ten minutes at a time; she'd never considered the possibility that her abductor could be familiar with her work. Her first thought on finding out really should have been for how it might profit her; she should have wondered whether that could factor into forming a bond with her captor and if that could improve her odds of escape. Instead, she had been unreasonably pleased, elated even, to find that Shepard had not only read the work but had actually lent thought to the theories advanced within.

She'd felt proud; reality had reasserted itself quickly though. Liara wondered if things would have gone differently if Shepard had told her all this last night. Could they have talked and danced together during that interminable affair and maybe withdrawn later for a quiet glass of wine and a more intimate conversation? It would never have happened, Shepard would not have been deterred from her purpose so easily, but it was a pleasant thought to divert her from the present. Seeing the grace in Shepard's movements, the confidence in her stance, Liara regretted they hadn't danced last night before all… this.

Liara recognized that she was spending far too much time dwelling in fantasy, recounting what-ifs and spinning fictions around Shepard. She needed to be focusing more on the tack she intended to take in order to secure her release. It was only the first day, and only just nightfall now, but the sooner she decided on a plan of action the more at ease she would feel.

And when would Shepard finally leave? She had headed back downstairs several times in the past few hours, but never for longer than fifteen minutes and that key stayed frustratingly safe in her pocket. Liara rotated her wrists in the cuffs irritably- not to mention these, while fairly loose in terms of binding she was finding the biotic dampener increasingly bothersome. There was a headache building in the back of her head that might be either a reaction to the technology or a delayed reaction to her stress; either way, she was treading a fine line in terms of temper.

And now she had to use the bathroom; she wasn't about to say a word to Shepard, for all she knew it might be downstairs and the thought of venturing down there in her current get-up was horrifying. She shifted position once more, hoping to relieve some of the pressure on her muscles. This was mortifying, like being an infant all over again with no end in sight.

"Uncomfortable?"

Liara started, dropping the book in her lap. "A little; I've been sitting for most of the day."

Shepard was biting her lip, Liara hadn't considered such a little thing so distracting until now. She unconsciously mirrored the movement, and judging by the smirk on her face, Shepard took note.

Then her eyes widened in something approaching apology, "You haven't been… do you need a bathroom?"

Liara swallowed, she couldn't stop the blush that spread across her cheeks as she nodded.

Shepard jumped to her feet and motioned for her to follow, "It's this way."

"Downstairs?" Liara whispered, her tone had assumed a wavering quality that she couldn't seem to dispel. She didn't want to go back down there, she wasn't ready yet.

"There is one downstairs. There's another up here; I got tired of sharing space so I took care of the problem myself."

Liara sincerely hoped it was something clean and altogether proper; she'd had visions of having to step outside or some other primitive means.

The room they entered wasn't precisely palatial, but it was clean and well-kept. Mercy of mercies there was a small bath-tub in the corner; running water was presumably available, and if she were careful maybe she could even crawl into bed after a hot bath. Assuming there was hot water available and that Shepard would be good enough to spare the use of her tub.

Whether or not she was willing to spare the tub, Shepard did have the grace to step out as Liara attended to her needs; she turned the warm tap with trepidation and giggled delightedly when the water came out hot; she had never considered it to be so great a blessing before. Her experiences were certainly changing her views about a great many things, in good ways and bad.

As she washed she looked around the area for anything that could be turned to her advantage; she didn't have the time to rifle through the single cupboard beneath the sink, but there was nothing in the drawer above she could use- not so much as a stray pair of nail-clippers.

A toothbrush rested beside the sink, she was fairly certain she had once heard a report on the news about a prisoner in Purgatory using one to stab a guard, but she wasn't sure how that would be accomplished or if she could even bring herself to do serious harm to Shepard even now. Best to wait for another opportunity then, especially since she had already been caught once. Her eyes flickered longingly to the tub in the corner, sturdy and utilitarian but doubtless serviceable. It surprised her that she didn't see a shower anywhere, but she wasn't about to complain at her good fortune.

Liara cracked the door open hesitantly to peer through; Shepard was just outside, turned half toward her as she watched the hallway.

She glanced down to Liara's hands and smiled teasingly, "What's this? Not even a pair of nail-clippers stashed away anywhere?"

Liara blanched at the thought that she could be so very predictable, or had she spoken it aloud?

"No need to panic until you've actually tried it. Then I suggest you get out of here as fast as your legs will carry you. I won't be far behind."

She swallowed nervously, "I told you, as long as you keep me from your crew I will not attempt escape."

"Right, I forgot." Sarcasm lay thick on her words.

Liara opened the door the rest of the way and stepped out, one final longing look at the tub. "Do you think…?"

"Do I think…?" Shepard prompted.

"Do you think I could have a bath tonight? I didn't have one yesterday either and I feel dirty."

"Probably has more to do with being stuck in the company of criminal scum than personal hygiene. Still, I think a bath is a wonderful idea."

Liara didn't trust that smile at all.

!

!

Good gods, a bath. Why hadn't _she _thought of that? Baths were marvelous things, especially when shared with lovely company. Doubtless the good doctor wouldn't care to share the water with her per se, but she didn't need to play a part in order to enjoy the show. She knew the smile she felt spreading across her face would seem vaguely predatory, but it wasn't every day the lamb trotted willingly to the wolf.

Shepard could see the sudden wariness reflected in Liara's expression, one hand fluttered uncertainly at the ties of her sheets as she drew back into the bathroom. Shepard nudged the door open quietly and followed.

"I assumed you were going to stay outside."

"You were wrong; I wouldn't want you to drown yourself in a fit of despair."

Liara snorted, "You flatter yourself. I am not so despondent as that, Shepard."

The sound of her name on those lips sent a bolt of lust straight to her core, but she kept her smile light and teasing; it wouldn't do to throw the game at this juncture.

"Then let's say I don't want you rifling through my things. Ultimately the outcome is the same; you may have a bath on the condition that I remain."

Liara's stance was undecided; her hands were fiddling with that knot again in a way that made Shepard's gut tighten in anticipation. After all she had put the asari through last night and today it would have been far more honorable to show mercy, but she was already facing the fiery inferno- might as well secure herself a place on the executive level. Hell, a few steps farther and she had a decent shot at an administrative position; she was fairly certain there were warnings against corrupting innocents in most of the major religions of the galaxy.

Finally Liara came to a decision, backing toward the tub with her body still half-turned toward Shepard.

"Alright." She murmured.

Straight to hell was the final verdict.

!

!

Liara advanced slowly toward the tub, painfully aware of Shepard's nearness; she could hear the shift of cloth, her soft and rapid breathing echoed loudly in her sensitive ears. She'd already disrobed before Shepard once today and nothing had come of it save her embarrassment and a little shameful satisfaction at the catch in Shepard's breath when she'd seen her bare skin. She hadn't actually stood naked before anyone since she was a very small child, but Shepard's honest appreciation for her form had been flattering if unwelcome. Most unwelcome, she assured herself; she wasn't sure if she had appreciated that vaguely lingering sense of empowerment or not, but helplessness hadn't suited her any better. Of two equal evils it was best to choose one she had never tried before.

She perched on the edge of the tub to open the tap, dabbling her fingers in the water and adjusting the temperature as necessary; she could feel Shepard's gaze on her, raising goose bumps all over. Her stomach fluttered with fear and excitement; she could practically feel the blood pulsing quickly in her veins, and she had to consciously hold her breathing to a steady rate. The water was warm enough; she was stalling now to gather courage for what was to come.

She wondered what Shepard would do if she pulled the sheets into the bath with her and used them to shield as much of herself from her captor's view as possible. Liara dismissed the thought quickly, given some of her other decisions she had no doubt Shepard would force her to wear the wet and thus useless material, maybe even make her sleep in it.

Liara undid the ties slowly, fingers trembling enough to make it a tricky task; her ears resounded with the sudden silence of the chamber, broken only by the soft drip of water.

"I'll help."

"No! I can do it." She plucked at the knots with her nails, loosening them with pain-staking effort; Shepard's hands covered hers, and strangely the tremors stilled. She could feel the capable strength in those hands and prayed it would not be used against her.

"The sooner you have the knots undone the sooner you may bathe, and the sooner you finish your bath the faster you will be back in your… gown."

"It's tangled; I'll only take a moment longer."

"You're too high-strung. There's no need, if I had intended to hurt you I would have done it a long time ago."

"I'm sorry that I spent the past fifty years or so doing valid research instead of learning a proper strip-tease! You are forcing me to liberties I haven't willingly given ano… never mind, I don't know why I am justifying myself to you." Liara snapped.

Shepard's breath shuddered through her teeth, as cliché as it sounded, she was beautiful when she was angry; her skin flushed to a darker violet color and those lovely blue eyes were nearly swallowed up by her pupils, lips shining from her attempt to moisten them in her nervousness.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. You're forgetting, I've already seen you once, what does once more matter? You're stunning."

"It matters." Liara hissed, "but get this off me and let's have it done."

Shepard pulled away, "Go ahead. Take your time." She thought she might have caught a flash of disappointment on Liara's face, or maybe that was only wishful thinking. Regardless, when her fingers attacked the knot once more she was far steadier.

The fabric reluctantly unwound from her form, conjuring images of Liara rising from her bed, heavy-lidded and lithely graceful, sheets pooling at her hips… she could sympathize with the cloth, if it had been her wrapped about Liara's body like that, she too would have been reluctant to surrender the pleasure.

Liara stepped quickly into the tub, arms crossing protectively over her chest as much as the cuffs would allow, which, disappointingly enough, was quite a bit. Shepard traced the line of her back with hungry eyes, the smooth dip and curve, the dimples where her back met her ass. It took her a second to realize she had stopped breathing and she made a concerted effort to start again.

It wasn't easy, not when her mind's eye was filled with images of stepping forward and running a nail from the base of her spine to her neck, pressing her hips into that shapely ass when Liara shuddered and arched away from the soft sting of her nail on sensitive flesh. She would press her lips to that freckle on Liara's shoulder blade, one of a trio that formed the shape of a triangle; she would trace that shape with her tongue, blowing cool air so that Liara would shiver, turning in her arms, peaked nipples pressing into her temptingly.

Liara would tilt her head up, lust-darkened eyes meeting her own shadowed green. She would…

Dwell in fantasy and completely neglect the reality it seemed. And that would indeed be a shame.

She tried to maintain a blank expression, something nearing professionalism; some tattered scrap of conscience whispered that she really was pushing her captive unnecessarily hard, and that some concessions would have to be made for her peace of mind. She didn't want to break the asari; it was just that she had been surprised to find such an engaging adversary hidden beneath the shy scholar, and she was curious to find out how far that boldness ran. She didn't think Liara would be one to break this easily, each challenge only seemed to make her braver in fact; Shepard was puzzled by the peculiar feeling of pride that brought her. She'd had no hand in it.

Liara had sunk down deep beneath the lip of the tub, but watching the movement of her shoulders Shepard could guess that she was smoothing the soap over the smooth expanse of her chest and over the curves of her breasts; she wondered at the asari's shyness. Given the Asari reputation she had expected something of a temptress, but it seemed to her that all of Liara's actions were unconsciously seductive, unintentionally eye-catching. Misgivings arose once again but Shepard dismissed them; there was no way her vague suspicions could be true. Besides, there were more important things to think on.

The look on Liara's face was pure bliss; her eyes had darkened still further, eyes dropping until her lashes brushed softly against her cheek, her skin turned darker with the warmth of the water and her motions grew languid, increasingly sensuous. Shepard felt a blush of heat rising in her cheeks, disappointed anew that there would be no sharing this bath. She could picture Liara lying in her arms just like that, draped over her arm with her breasts pushed up by her position, her head resting on the pillow and hands gliding down Shepard's shoulders to her back…

Liara lifted her leg and Shepard hissed at the sight of a shapely calf, the play of muscles beneath skin emphasized by the sheen of soap and water; her hand stroked down her calf and back up again, sliding out of view as she moved higher up her thigh. Shepard's thoughts veered sharply off course once more, wondering if perhaps she made just those movements when she touched herself in need; fingertips ghosting up the outside of her thighs, muscles tensing beneath her touch. Perhaps she would scrape her nails just on that tender skin on her inner thigh, rising still harder. She'd hesitate before she garnered the will to glide those slim fingers over her center, finding her nub and stroking tentatively, hips arching unconsciously into her touch.

Liara was peering over the edge of the tub at her, one hand prepared to lever herself out.

"I don't suppose you're going to look away while I climb out?"

Shepard lifted an eyebrow mockingly, and Liara sighed in disappointment, that blush returning once more.

"I thought I would ask on the chance that you had decided my torment had been sufficient for today."

She rose quickly, glistening in the soft light; one hand reached out to grab for balance as she lifted one leg out of the tub and then the other, bared entirely to Shepard's view for the first time.

She was breath-taking. The cool air had caused goose bumps to rise all over her, those dusky nipples were taut and Shepard wanted nothing more than to strip and push her back into that water, lavishing attention on them. Shepard's gaze drifted lower, taking in the neat tuck of her hips, the small bump of her belly and… so it was true what they said about Asari. Whispered jokes of "azure" and "deeper blue" floated back to her, somehow that seemed unbearably erotic to her now. That dark smooth flesh was too much to ignore, though she could see Liara visibly fighting the urge to cover herself.

"Do you have a towel?" Her voice was hoarse, but it sent tingles up Shepard's spine; a prickle of awareness that spread through her being. It took her a moment to register her actual words, and then she hurried to the cupboard and pulled out an old gray one, throwing it to Liara unceremoniously. Liara snatched it from the air with praise-worthy dexterity to rub herself down as vigorously and as business-like as she could manage. Shepard could understand her logic, but she had failed to account for the intriguing ways it made her body move. She snatched the sheet again, doing it up with considerably more skill this time and looked expectantly to Shepard.

"Thank you." She looked around once more, "I suppose I am ready to go back now."

As she reached for the plug, Shepard found her voice, "Don't. It's my turn; we run on reserves, I won't waste an opportunity."

That look of uncertainty mingled with unwilling eagerness would almost certainly remain with her for years to come.


	6. Genesis 1:5

Liara gaped at Shepard in disbelief, as casually as that? She would simply disrobe and bathe before a prisoner? Liara swallowed, the idea was appealing; the thought of Shepard becoming as vulnerable as she had felt but a few short moments ago, or at least as vulnerable as it was possible for her to be. Liara wasn't sure it was a word that could be applied to Shepard in any circumstance, she had a feeling that the confidence that held her head high would cling to her regardless of circumstance. She envied her that.

Shepard stepped forward, already tugging at her shirt, "You may leave if you like. Provided you stand just outside and leave the door open. I need to keep an eye on you." She winked suggestively and Liara found herself blushing only slightly. She wasn't about to leave, not after having been subjected to Shepard's steady perusal of her form. It had required every shred of courage she had to stand there unashamed as Shepard looked on; she had fought hard to maintain that facade of indifference, cool dignity, as Shepard's eyes swept heatedly over her body.

"I will stay."

Shepard blinked in surprise; the shadow of a satisfied smile crossed her face before she spoke again, "That's a bold choice. Wagering I won't pull you in with me?"

Liara tilted her chin defiantly, "You would ruin my clothes."

"Hm. And consequently my sheets; if you are planning to use this as your opportunity to cut and run- don't. I will keep the key here, and if you run…" She glanced to the tub, lifting a brow.

Liara wrinkled her nose, "I am not a fool." The thought had crossed her mind, but it was early yet and she didn't think Shepard would hesitate to chase her down regardless of her attire, or lack thereof.

Shepard shrugged, "I only wanted to be sure you understood our terms."

"Perfectly." Liara bit off; could the woman not hurry and finish her bath? She thought she might be even more discomfited now than she had been whilst she bathed. Or was that a tendril of anticipation running up her spine? She was a maiden, of an age to be taking lovers, it was only natural that she should be intrigued at the thought of seeing Shepard's body; goddess knew Shepard had certainly seen enough of her for one day.

Liara backed away to rest her back against the door, folding her arms in front of her to hide her tightening breasts; it was cold, but there was no reason she should have to explain that to her captor.

Shepard turned from her and peeled the shirt from her shoulders, Liara's breath caught at the graceful shift of muscles beneath flesh. Her movements pulled at shining scar tissue as she cast the shirt away; Liara studied the mark curiously, running from the top of her right hip down below the waist of her pants. She forced herself to breath once more, taking a moment to appreciate the definition of Shepard's shoulders. She would have given much to be able to press her hands to that skin, feel Shepard's flesh beneath her fingertips. She had the brief image of her nails curling into that hard muscle as Shepard took her mouth in a kiss.

It might have been, if it weren't for this. She drew her mind firmly away from such thoughts, trying to close her eyes modestly, but peering out beneath the lashes. Was she a child that she should be so shy? Shepard had clearly felt no shame as she ogled her captive, what harm was there in confronting this like the adult she was supposed to be then? She'd been to her share of seedy bars; this was not the first time she had seen another naked. It shouldn't even be the most erotic, given that there was nothing deliberately provocative in Shepard's movements.

Of course- she had never seen a human's bared body before; that was surely a part of it. She was so very similar, and yet so very alien. Liara muffled a squeak as Shepard slipped from her trousers, stepping out of them and bending to lay them neatly at the side of the tub. She was soft and firm all over, Liara swallowed a little louder than she had intended.

That scar ran down her hip to curl inward, turning jagged near its end, and there another parallel scar joined it, almost like fang marks. There was some marking on her outer thigh, something red. A tattoo? Of what?

Liara's arms dropped unconsciously from her chest to clench in the fabric at her sides as she looked on. She had never thought something so mundane could be so alluring. She wished she had the courage to thoroughly disconcert her captor, sneak behind her and press a kiss to that place where neck met spine, breasts pushed against her back as her hands wandered to Shepard's waist, tracing that scar and the mysterious mark, sweeping back up to cup her breasts in gentle hands.

It would be the pinnacle of ill-considered decisions. She really would find herself pulled into that tub and ravished. Shepard wouldn't be one to allow her foe the chance of sneaking up behind her; even if she could, her effort would be better spent in an attack, not a seduction.

Shepard stepped into the tub and Liara found it increasingly difficult to keep her breathing even at the brief glimpse between Shepard's legs. She hadn't known that humans would have hair there, interesting- would it be sensitive to touch? It didn't matter now, she wouldn't dare try to seduce Shepard as a means of escape; there was no doubt in her mind Shepard was more than willing to be seduced, but she also knew the woman would turn the situation to her advantage at the first opportunity. Doubtless she had plenty of experience; the kindest word for Liara would be lacking, and it would be foolish to engage the enemy on her own turf.

Liara started when she realized Shepard's gaze was fixed on her, one hand dangling out of the tub over her clothes, that key dangled from her hand tauntingly. Seeing Liara's eyes focus on her, Shepard pulled it into the tub, lips quirking in the beginning of a victorious smile.

Liara tried to smile back, projecting a confidence she didn't really feel. She raised her brows, feeling her lips freeze into the unnatural position. Shepard's smile vanished as though it had never been, but Liara didn't have much time to think on it. The next moment Shepard had abruptly submerged herself; when she rose again the water dripped from her water-darkened hair and sharp features, running down her elegant cheekbones and over her throat.

How very distracting. Liara coughed gently, turning her head away to prevent herself from staring. She could hear the splash of water and was tempted to sneak another peak. It was a little intoxicating, to have the illusion of power placed back into her hands. The illusion would be all the more convincing if she could will away her restrains and don her familiar clothing, but this would do for now. Tomorrow she would try convincing Shepard to permit her a few more freedoms, persuade her to arrange for a more fitting change of clothes or perhaps scrounge up the boldness to venture downstairs once more, on that walk Shepard had promised.

The more she understood Shepard's lifestyle, the easier it would be to engage her sympathy; assuming she had any to give that had not been extinguished by life on Earth's streets. Liara very much feared that. What if Shepard was every bit as selfish as she seemed, unwilling to compromise? No. She had allowed her the scanty covering these sheets afforded, had provided her with some meager form of entertainment and allowed her a bath… even if she had insisted on looking on.

Would she sleep in the same bed again tonight, would she insist on the restraints or was there a possibility of negotiation even now? Everyone had a price, she knew; she was only worried that she wouldn't be able to meet Shepard's demands.

Those satisfied gasps were becoming increasingly vexing. Liara turned back to Shepard, eyes darkening with annoyance, and paused.

She was running soap-slicked fingers through her hair, massaging it into her scalp and seemed to be enjoying the task more than was strictly necessary. Liara looked on in mute fascination, was their hair sensitive like her crest? Nothing in her research had indicated as much, but Shepard was definitely enjoying her task, sinking further into the water to wet her hair once again.

If that was the case then how would she manage washing down there? Liara blushed wildly at the thought, she had no right to this; almost she wished she had stepped out- almost. Mostly she was eager to see how Shepard would accomplish such an obviously pleasurable task.

There was something oddly… empowering about watching Shepard's pleasure and yet remaining apart; it sent tremors through her every time Shepard's lashes fluttered as she emerged from the water. She deliberated that for a moment, Shepard wouldn't hesitate to ask an impertinent question if it pleased her; there was no reason for her to abstain. She would show Shepard she was not the timid scholar she had first assumed.

"Is human hair sensitive?"

Shepard was visibly taken aback, she froze in her task, one eye peeking open to pin Liara in place.

"What did you say?"

Liara shivered imperceptibly, nearly regretting the impulse to use her voice. She wouldn't back down now; she wouldn't be labeled a coward.

"I said, is your hair sensitive?"

"What, you mean like am I getting off on washing my hair?" She laughed raucously, throwing her head back so violently water splashed over the edge of the tub. Liara stiffened indignantly; it hadn't seemed such a silly question as that. The phrase was unfamiliar to her, but she could guess its meaning from Shepard's reaction, evidently the answer was no.

Shepard leaned over the edge of the tub and Liara couldn't help but glance at the swell of her breasts pressed against the side, there was a smattering of light freckles just visible there that caught her eye.

"Hair doesn't have nerves; it's not 'sensitive' in the way you would think of it. The scalp, on the other hand, can be _very_ sensitive to stimuli."

Liara barely stifled a remark about big words and little people; she had to remember that she would be making requests of Shepard tonight as well as presumably in the days to come. It was infuriating.

"It's a valid question, I suppose. I've heard that asari can be quite… sensitive in that area."

She could hear the question beneath the words but chose to ignore it. Shepard knew too much about her anyway as far as she was concerned.

"Are you nearly finished? I am weary."

"It's hardly nine, and you slept a good bit of the day away."

"Yes, well. It turns out that constant uncertainty about one's fate and having to bicker with one's captor for the right to even basic considerations is quite tiring. We can't all keep a criminal's hours either." That wasn't strictly true; in the course of her work she had lost a fair bit of sleep, more than she cared to admit- but Shepard didn't need to know that.

Shepard seemed inordinately amused at her small display of temper; Liara gritted her teeth and planted her feet firmly. Somehow she had to resist the urge to march over to Shepard's tub and force her head beneath the surface. Liara couldn't stifle a dark chuckle at the thought and Shepard eyed her warily.

"I'll finish up and we can turn in." Before Liara could comment she had ducked back beneath the water, splashing as she hurriedly scrubbed the suds from her hair. She surfaced again, panting slightly when she rose from the tub and stepped gracefully out.

Liara cursed inwardly; her gaze was once again inexorably drawn to the curve of Shepard's hip, tapering down to her smooth thighs. Liara swallowed thickly, this was too wrong.

"Could you pass me the towel?" Shepard gestured toward the cloth not far from Liara's hand, drawing her arm back to cover her breasts, other arm hooked around her taut stomach. It sounded like it wasn't the first time she had asked.

Liara hurriedly tossed her the towel, trying to appear as nonchalant as her captor, pretending the sight had no effect on her whatsoever.

Shepard raised her arms to ruffle her hair dry and Liara felt her cheeks warming once more as it brought her breasts into prominence, peaked and beading with goose bumps from the cold. Liara's fingertips twitched spasmodically, responding to her decidedly inappropriate thoughts.

Shepard bent to run the cloth up her legs and Liara shuddered at the sight of the dip in her spine. Up and down her arms, over her torso and finally… Liara bit her lip as the cloth swept between her legs, she seemed to linger there longer than was strictly necessary, but she never glanced up at her audience, for which Liara was grateful. She couldn't seem to stop licking her lips and suddenly her lips seemed too swollen, her skin too hot.

With a glance in Liara's direction, Shepard picked the shirt from the floor, breasts swaying gently in a way that Liara shouldn't have found so eye-catching. Not bothering with a bra, she simply slipped her arms through the sleeves and dropped the key into her pocket, her glance turning into both warning and invitation.

The trousers were next, pulled up quickly over her legs, shirt stuffed into the waist carelessly, smoothing the fabric over her hips and thighs. Liara sighed softly, remembering the definition of Shepard's legs, so much stronger than her own in a lithe and lean sort of way. She wondered what it would feel like to tussle playfully with Shepard, legs tangling as they kicked and shifted to contend for better position. She snorted in disbelief. Here she was daydreaming of a child's game when she should be making note of any potential weaknesses.

Of course, the shade of Liara's thoughts was making it into something much more than a child's game; she was convinced that children would not turn their sport to such lascivious intent as she was imagining.

Shepard glanced up and Liara straightened. "Let's go to bed, shall we?" The words had never seemed so threatening, or so alluring.

Liara nodded firmly, hoping her thoughts were not writ clearly on her face, "After you."

Shepard swept by her, catching her arm to pull it through her own as she passed, Liara did not resist. An idea was forming, what if she were to slip the key from its pocket as she leaned in like so? Would Shepard notice its absence too soon? A thought for another day, when she felt better prepared; she needed to know that this was a logical thought and not the product of some latent hysteria. She would re-evaluate the idea in the morning.

Some little thought pulled at her conscious mind, whispering a wicked proposition that had Liara clamping her fingers a little too firmly in Shepard's flesh. What if she were to play Shepard at her own game? Tempt her, beguile her, insinuate herself into any aspect of her life she could reach until the line between captor and captive blurred. She could take what she wanted without guilt then, a taste of the forbidden so to speak. All in the name of escape, and easily discarded when she was gone.

She sighed deeply so that even Shepard looked at her questioningly. That might be practical, if she were more worldly and callous, if Shepard were less experienced, if she had an unlimited amount of time in which to work the plan. All that could not be accomplished in a matter of days, that would be a long game indeed and one which she had neither the time nor the inclination to play.

Liara met Shepard's eyes, scowling ferociously, willing her to mind her own business. Shepard opened her mouth, closed it and turned away.

It was a foolish, childish whimsy, but part of her still hoped that she would share her first bonding with someone she trusted, whom she loved and who loved her. That held her back more than any one of the dozens of other rational arguments she could have used to undermine her niggling thought.

Still, there was some small merit to the plan; it would be to her benefit to become as much a part of Shepard's life as she could while she was here, to infiltrate every corner of it and to make a habit of offering her views. It would be dangerous, exposing her weaknesses to her enemy, but in time and with careful preparation perhaps Shepard could be tricked into giving away more than she intended. Liara would use it against her, leverage against her release in the hopes that she might yet escape this without bloodshed.

She cast a cautious glance in Shepard's direction. Somehow that didn't seem likely.

!

!

Shepard couldn't help but be achingly aware of the asari walking at her side; the bath had proved far more intimate than she had been expecting. Feeling Liara's eyes on her skin had been oddly disconcerting, she'd felt a vague stirring of shame. There was no cause for it, she knew full well she had a fit body; she was not classically beautiful, but there was a predatory allure to her that more than a few had succumbed to.

She was no shy virgin to turn bashful at the thought of undressing before another; men, women, she had had her share of casual encounters. Still, thinking of Liara taking in the scars that crisscrossed her skin, the freckles that marked those areas too often exposed to sunlight, she felt a little more self-conscious than was normal. Liara's shallow breathing and stuttering breaths had done much to restore her confidence. Evidently this uncomfortable attraction worked both ways; she could use that, but that wasn't the only reason for her satisfaction she knew.

Shepard was looking forward to tonight; sleeping beside her in a bed that she knew would suddenly seem too small. She was anticipating another nearly sleepless night, but it would be worth it to watch the play of expressions on Liara's face as she dreamed- for a time. Eventually she would have to find some other way to cope with this unexpected dilemma. She was only mortal, and she needed her sleep desperately to keep up with the tasks of the days ahead.

Liara quickened her pace as they approached the entrance to her quarters, and Shepard lengthened her stride to keep up, guiding Liara through the door.

"Do you intend to cuff me to the headboard again?"

Straight down to business, no teasing banter or meaningless chatter tonight.

"Do you have a better idea? I'm not going to sleep with you unsecured in my bed."

_She _had a better idea. Wouldn't it just be the best of all worlds if Liara cast aside that flimsy covering and fell willingly into her arms? There would be little need for sleep then and by the time Shepard finished with her she would be too exhausted to struggle or escape, even if she could walk straight. And that wasn't at all a guarantee.

"Link me to you."

Shepard tilted her head, considering. The idea had merit, there was enough give in the cuffs to permit it, just. Not enough for her to slide out of the bed and make for the key to the wardrobe. It would take some getting used to, they would both have to compromise their positions a little in order to remain comfortable. It was a reasonable suggestion, and if it would put Liara at ease after the day's trials then it was probably best to acquiesce for now.

"That is acceptable."

Some of the tension drained from Liara's body and she made her steady way toward the bed, practically collapsing on top of it in her relief.

"You can't sleep in that, though."

The tension returned almost immediately, her voice raising an octave in a combination of anger and uncertainty, "What do you mean?" Her tones was sharp, but after how well she had handled everything else today Shepard could hardly begrudge her that outward display of anger.

"I'll find you a shirt, but we're going to need the sheet."

Shepard hurried over to the wardrobe, opening the doors and pulling a shirt from the selection. Liara caught it from the air, turning a suspicious eye on Shepard as she divested herself of the sheet and tried to slip into the material.

"You're going to have to release my bonds first."

Shepard approached her cautiously, undoing the biotic restraints as she watched her for any sign of attack. Liara's gaze was equally wary as she donned the shirt, straightening it over shoulders. To her credit, Shepard managed to keep her eyes above Liara's neck until she had settled the shirt over her form. A chivalrous impulse she was sure she would regret many times tonight.

Shepard tried valiantly to stifle her laughter; the shirt was definitely too tight about the bust, and a little too tight in the hips, but the arms swallowed Liara's small hands until only the tips were visible. Liara's laughter was genuine, if short, and Shepard felt a tingle of some unexpected emotion rush through her. It wasn't the tinkling, silvery laugh she would have expected of a lady; it was low and mellow, falling pleasantly on her ears.

Liara cut off suddenly, glaring at Shepard accusingly; presumably for the unpardonable sin of sharing her laughter. Shepard smiled cheekily, crawling into the bed and gesturing to the area beside her.

To her surprise, Liara did not drag her feet or try to stall; dragging the discarded sheets behind her she climbed once more into the bed, drawing the sheets around her as she turned her back on Shepard.

Shepard glanced down at her own clothing; it was loose enough to use tonight, and Liara would likely feel more at ease if she left it on. She smiled wryly, it was probably a good thing the asari didn't realize just how much power she could wield with a worried look or a heartfelt plea. It was probably a good thing that her pride was too great to allow either of those things; those hesitant words earlier today asking her to please keep Liara from her crew- that had made her feel like a monster. This, she supposed, was as it should be.

!

!

Liara hoped that her captor had perhaps forgotten entirely about the restraints; for a moment only. She sighed with disappointment as Shepard tapped her shoulder, rolling over and presenting a wrist. Shepard hesitated, gaze fixated on the tracery of veins and the curve of bone beneath. She wrinkled her nose in a gesture Liara was hard-pressed not to copy; how did she manage those cute expressions when she should so obviously be only intimidating?

Liara scowled unintentionally and Shepard's brows winged up her forehead; her indecision seemed to have vanished as she clamped the first cuff about Liara's wrist.

Liara could see the struggle in her eyes, should she keep her word and allow this or should she simply bind her captive? This would incapacitate Shepard as much as it did her; the difference being she was sure Shepard didn't need her biotics or weapons to wreak havoc. That body had undoubtedly been trained for combat. Liara's eyes flickered closed in relief as Shepard finally clamped the second cuff around her own wrist, curling closer to Liara to permit a little more give in the restraints.

Liara shut her eyes resolutely, forcing her breathing to grow steady. The room was unnaturally silent; Shepard's breathing grew even and shallow but a few moments later. Liara opened her eyes to examine the cuff, glancing nervously at Shepard; an escape would be out of the question tonight, but it would be good to familiarize herself with the technology.

It was uncomfortable, trying to sleep in the light; Shepard had dimmed it somewhat, but it still seemed unnaturally bright to her eyes ad every twitch drew her gaze back to Shepard's face.

She scanned the room carefully once more, searching for the place where Shepard had set her keys. She had set them down, right?

"Just go to sleep for tonight. You'll think more clearly tomorrow anyway."

Someone any less restrained than Liara might have shrieked. As it was she couldn't prevent herself from jerking on the restraints in her surprise. Shepard's eyes were open and regarding her almost respectfully.

Liara glared stonily back, "Good night." While the words were unfailingly correct, the undertone was far closer to suggesting that if she were lucky, it would be Shepard's last good night's rest. She clamped her eyes shut resolutely; drawing deep breaths until she felt her fatigue finally begin to overtake her. For some reason a passage from the Human Bible that she had stumbled across in her desperate search for knowledge prior to this voyage kept echoing in her drifting mind. She snorted softly, "And the evening and the morning were the first day."

She thought she heard Shepard murmuring a question distantly, but she had already lost her tenuous grip on consciousness.

!

!

* * *

It might have comforted Liara to know that not more than a few hours away, her mother was facing a similar dilemma; namely, trying in vain to fall asleep as she lay next to Aethyta in their suddenly too-small bed.

It didn't matter how far away she tried to move, Aethyta tended to sprawl across the bed, and every time she had just started to drift off it was inevitable that Aethyta would kick her or slap her, sometimes even brushing her hand along a bit of exposed skin when she encountered Benezia's warmth. It was hard to believe she had ever found these habits remotely endearing; now she felt only frustration.

And maybe, if she were brutally honest with herself, an inkling of amusement. Centuries would pass, empires would fall, and civilizations fall into decay, but Aethyta would never learn to stay on her side of the bed.

Surrendering at last to the inevitable, Benezia turned on her side to prop herself on an elbow; taking in the familiar lines of Aethyta's body as she lay on her back. It had been over a century since she had last seen her former lover so vulnerable; a half century since she had seen her at all outside of an occasional official encounter. If she couldn't sleep then she would take this time to acquaint herself with the changes these years had wrought.

Benezia moved closer, looking down into Aethyta's face curiously. When she was awake that jaw was as firm and strong as ever, now she appeared oddly docile; sleep made even the mightiest and most cantankerous of asari seem sweet. Aethyta's hand lashed out and Benezia hissed as it struck her shoulder, reaching out to take the flailing hand in a confining grip. Aethyta's fingers twitched and tightened, curling toward the source of the new warmth.

Benezia snorted softly, at times like this it was hard to credit Aethyta's reputation as a trouble-maker. She seemed so very… content; that was the word. She couldn't help a small stab of jealousy, had Aethyta taken many lovers since she had gone? Found comfort in the arms of some brazen maiden or one of her belligerent krogan companions? It was unreasonable to resent her lovers for the part they had played in Aethyta's life after she had gone, and she was above all a creature of reason, but she hated the thought of Aethyta sharing her bed like this.

Benezia herself had abstained from any deeper relationships this past century, trying valiantly to teach her daughter that an asari needed no token of affection, no lover to depend on in order to become great. Perhaps she had done herself and Liara a disservice; if she could go back and change anything at all it would be that.

It had seemed so rational at the time; there were treaties to negotiate and warring species to talk down. She had thought it would be best to distance herself from one who so clearly favored war, Their arguments had grown in both frequency and passion that last year, at times she had caught herself wondering how they had managed to hold together for as long as they had. She remembered in that final fight, when she had lost her temper enough to scream that she would be better off on her own without having to worry about picking up after her mate as well as her own people.

That blow had sent Aethyta physically reeling; she could still remember that tragic and furious look on her face as she clutched at the edge of the desk. Her voice gone eerily calm, Aethyta assured her there would be no further need for her to concern herself with her conduct.

Two days without a word, two days of sleepless tossing as she waited for Aethyta to come back and yell at her again. Tell her to mind her own damn business and to take back those words she had hurled in Aethyta's teeth. When Aethyta finally crept through the door that second night, Benezia had been waiting on their bed in that nightgown that just barely covered her- the one that Aethyta never could resist stripping from her. They had made love with an almost desperate intensity, like each knew it would be their last time.

Nearly mindless with remorse and the pleasure that Aethyta was determined to coax from her she had gone deeper than ever before in their meld. Determined to show Aethyta how much she was loved regardless of her stubborn ways; she couldn't resist the instinct that urged her to take some part of her lover for herself.

It hadn't been long after that she had realized that a daughter would come of that union. They were still stepping quietly around each other; words said in anger were not soon forgotten this time. She had found Aethyta's deepest fear, that she would somehow be inadequate; worth less than the damage she had the potential to cause.

At the time she had thought it her only option; she had left in broad daylight as Aethyta appeared before a council of matriarchs to propose her newest idea for the advancement of the Asari. She had always had that right; they were far behind the times.

Lacking the courage to go herself, she had shamefully sent an acolyte in her place to inform Aethyta of her departure; all the way to her ship she kept turning at the sound of footsteps, half-hoping half-dreading that it would be Aethyta asking her to stay. She had known it wouldn't be.

For several days after her new appointment she had thought that her lover might yet come for her, even as she had prayed she wouldn't. If Aethyta had asked it of her she might have been foolish enough to agree; they both would have ended up as exiles. Of no use to anyone save each other, and maybe that would have been the wiser course, but she had made peace with her decision as soon as she had made it. She didn't regret her decisions, never that; only wondered what might have been if she had chosen another course.

One hand reached out to tentatively brush against the curve of Aethyta's cheek; she had always believed in seizing opportunities when they presented themselves to her. A moment's hesitation could cost her dearly. She curled into Aethyta's side quickly before she had time to think too much on it. She had been too long without this form of comfort, and she had never craved it as desperately as now. She hoped some of Aethyta's blind confidence might transfer to her by association; it was heartening to know that they would both be focused entirely on the goal of saving their only daughter, but she knew this had the potential to become yet another point of contention and bitterness between them.

She would just have to see to it that they both kept their thoughts on the objective. Aethyta pressed her face into Benezia's neck, soft breaths puffing against sensitive skin; this might prove to be a greater challenge than she had anticipated.


	7. A Fool's Errand

Aethyta woke quickly; rousing from a deep sleep to nearly instant wakefulness as she had done every morning since her maiden days. She moved to stretch and found that her arm was inconveniently pinned beneath some light yet arresting weight. Curious.

She shifted over slightly, turning her head to seek out the cause for her inability to carry on with her established routine. The last hint of drowsiness was wiped from her eyes when she came face to face with a still-sleeping Benezia. When had that happened?

Aethyta's eyes followed the lines of her face, relaxed now in sleep; her typical stern expression had melted into a far sweeter expression, though those worry lines between her brows seemed to have taken up permanent residence. Her mind cast back over those last few hours last night, when she had snuck a glance or two at Benezia as she changed. Aethyta smiled wryly, they were acting like a pair of silly maidens, both of them; it was refreshing.

She could recall studying the lines of Benezia's form once more, taking in the changes the years had wrought in her, noting those details that had remained the same with fondness. She had nearly laughed aloud when Benezia caught her gaze in the mirror, scowling for all she was worth. Had they still been lovers, she probably would have made some provocative comment, raised a brow in that daring way Aethyta had never been able to resist.

Her nightgown was disappointingly modest, loose and opaque, but baring enough of her shoulders that Aethyta wished she could press her lips to the exposed flesh there, fanning over those places where she had once left little bruises in her eagerness. Bruises that Benezia had occasionally chosen to show off, blithely dismissing them whenever someone inquired, staring down her nose haughtily at anyone that dared to comment. Those had been the days.

How long was it since anyone had seen Benezia without that blasted headdress? It had sent a bolt of arousal straight to her core just seeing Nezzie peeling that horrid thing away, neatly tucking it in with her belongings. She looked every inch the asari matriarch wearing the damned thing, but Aethyta had conceived a passionate loathing for anything and everything Nezzie used to underline their differences years ago.

A soft snore cut into her thoughts and Aethyta stifled a very un-matriarch snicker. Benezia had been insulted at the implication that she snored, and further vexed when Aethyta confessed that she thought it was rather cute. That was probably something that a century would not change. She poked at Nezzie's stomach softly until the other asari curled away from her, snore stuttering to a stop. She had learned that trick fairly quickly.

It was good to know too that Nezzie still had that habit of wrapping herself in every available inch of covering until there was hardly any left for her partner. Aethyta was grateful she had arranged to bring a few more blankets along, those cold nights had been the bane of her existence for far too long.

She twisted carefully, rearranging herself until she could slip Nezzie's head from her numb arm; the newly restored circulation caused her to tingle and she flexed her fingers to speed the process along. Much as she would love to lie here and reminisce, her clock said they should be docking in less than an hour and she had to be ready for anything. Benezia wouldn't thank her if she woke tangled up in her arms, staring into her assessing eyes. She didn't have the time or inclination to deal with the cold silences and pointed looks today. Then again, they both had bigger things to worry about than sleeping arrangements.

Aethyta clenched her teeth at the sudden wave of rage that swept over her. There was no question that Liara was her mother's daughter; she had followed the kid's career closely all these years, feeling just a little closer to her with every report she read and every shred of news she could pick up.

Several things had become abundantly clear in that time. Firstly, Liara was much like her mother had been in her maiden years; earnest and dedicated, not arrogant, but conscious of her worth. Secondly, there was something of her father in there too. There had been no reports of head-butts or bouts of bar-tending and questionable choices, but digging in the dirt on backwater planets was not something Benezia could have tolerated for long. She had a love of cleanliness and order that precluded dirtying her hands unless no other choice was available.

Liara would probably deny it if she met her dear old dad, but there was a streak of wanderlust in her that was purely Aethyta. And the thought of some alien jerk-off crushing that sense of wonder with this spectacular stunt pissed her off to no end.

Aethyta turned back to the bed, tugging at the blankets until Benezia began to stir.

They had a lot of work to do today, and the sooner they were off the better.

Ashley's temper was dangerously frayed. Three hours now she had stomped all over the docks, speaking to anyone that crossed her path, quizzing them on their activities, their thoughts on the news of the 'misplaced' asari archaeologist and whether they had seen anything unusual in the time leading up to the ship's arrival if they had been there. So far she had come up with exactly no leads.

But of course she couldn't trust them to tell her the truth; to save their own hides or that of their friends and family she had no doubt every last one would lie through their teeth. Their nasty, yellow, teeth her anger supplied. Kaidan had said that he was going to request the records of any personnel that had been on sight in the past three days; wonderful. Now they would only have several _hundred_ to sort through. It would only take a matter of months, surely Dr. T'Soni could afford to wait that long.

Ashley stormed toward the exit hoping that someone, be it foolish dock worker or hapless docent, would dare to stand in her way so that she could relieve some of this pent-up tension with a sharp reprimand. Hell, if Kaidan himself volunteered she wouldn't complain.

The door hissed open as she approached and none other than the object of her darkly spiraling thoughts stepped through, searching the tumult for a familiar face; his eyes lit up with relief when he finally spotted her. She'd fix that soon enough.

"You sent me here on a fool's errand!" She barked.

Kaidan lifted a dark brow quizzically, "Does the word "superior" mean anything to you?"

The bastard was nearly smiling, at the moment she couldn't care less about lines of command, "Glad you're happy, but I've wasted hours-"

"Not wasted. I found something, and it's thanks to your footwork. Do you want to yell at me a little more or shall we?" He gestured meaningfully to the door.

Ashley glared at him a moment longer, but he folded his arms and stared right back, perfectly at ease. His composure pissed her off more than anything else, but she stomped inside anyway; no use prolonging the conversation when there was still a metric ton of work to do.

Kaidan slipped in behind her, grabbing her arm to lead her down another hallway; Ashley pulled away reflexively, eyes fairly snapping with ill-humor. Kaidan took the hint and gave her a few extra feet of space.

"While you were out on the docks I went ahead and rifled through the scheduling for the past couple of weeks; it's fairly regular. They rotate shifts every two weeks or so, meaning if you're on duty the Tuesday of the previous week it should be the same for this one."

"And?" She unbent enough to ask.

"It's Tuesday."

Ashley ground her teeth, "I'm glad you've found something to laugh about, would you like to share it with the rest of the class?"

"When you logged the names of the people you spoke with today I ran them against the records and found a few discrepancies."

"Such as?" This was like pulling teeth, she wished he could just hurry up and get to the big reveal instead of drawing this out to crow over his own resourcefulness.

"A few of the shifts are switched; some cited a medical difficulty, which I need to cross-reference with the clinics in the area and their supervisors; there are a few that were supposed to be on duty today and aren't… and a few that shouldn't have been on duty until Friday, but were moved up to compensate for missing workers."

"When you say 'a few', how many are talking?"

"A little over twenty."

Ashley released a heavy breath, "At this point, I'd take anything beneath the triple digits. How are we going to play this?"

"You've always been better at the bad cop routine; I'll get to work on those cross-references and you can drop by to have a word with the sector heads about making their employees available for questioning."

"Done." Ashley veered away, almost running in her exuberance.

Finally, they were making some progress.

* * *

As you can see, this chap. is far shorter than normal. I'm sorry, but something's come up and I'm not sure if I'll be able to post again until Monday. Sorry!

Oh well, at least there's some plot advancement. Not every day will be six chapters, I hope. :)


	8. Meet the Family

Benezia clenched her fists in the fabric of her skirts, eyes narrowing and breath coming short as she fought the urge to pace impatiently. If Aethyta hadn't been hovering right over her shoulder she might have surrendered to the impulse, but as it was, someone had to be calm.

She watched the tiny figures scurrying back and forth across the docking bay thoughtfully, creating a list of tasks that would doubtless fall to her as soon as they landed. Alliance control would have been warned of their imminent arrival hours ago and there would likely be a representative awaiting them on the docks. She would have to ensure that she was the first one to greet their temporary hosts, Aethyta's temper would be of no great help in convincing them to cooperate.

The circumstances were terrible, but provided the Alliance cooperated to the best of its collective ability, this could yet become a diplomatic opportunity.

A soft shuffling sound drew her from her darkening thoughts; Aethyta was pacing to and fro in the small confines, casting longing glances at the window every time she passed near it. Benezia couldn't quite contain her exasperated snort. Aethyta turned a glare on her that would have sent a lesser matriarch scurrying, Benezia only stiffened her spine and met Aethyta glare for glare.

"Our distance from the docking bay does not decrease proportionally to the number of times you cross this deck."

"Huh?"

"Pacing will not make this ship move any faster."

"I know that, but it doesn't slow it down any either."

She had to concede the point, but Aethyta's pacing still set her teeth on edge.

"You slept well."

Benezia turned back to glare at her again, "As well as could be expected in these circumstances. Yes."

"You still look a little tired. Why don't you hurry to our quarters when we dock; I can deal with the locals."

Benezia almost smiled, Aethyta's motives were transparent. It didn't require several centuries of acquaintanceship and intimacy to see she desperately wanted to take out her grievances on all and sundry.

"That won't be necessary. I think it best that I be the one to speak with out allies. I have a great deal more experience brokering treaties and fostering peace than do you."

"We tried the diplomatic tack once, remember? That's why we're stuck here now; the last 'representative' we sent has been abducted. We're here to get her back because the Alliance is apparently controlled largely by foolish children incapable of-"

"It is that sort of talk that will swiftly diminish any desire they may have to cooperate. We need their goodwill now more than ever. We can air our grievances at a later date."

Aethyta shook her head, "They're going to cooperate whether we greet them with smiles or curses. They fucked up. That's all there is to it."

"I will not allow you to jeopardize the object of this mission."

Aethyta blinked, "Hell, Nezzie. She's my kid too; I'm not gonna blow any chance we have of recovering her, but if we don't establish some sort of control they're going to use the home turf advantage to walk all over us regardless of their orders. Besides, Tevos put me in charge."

"You sound like a hot-headed maiden, all too ready to assert what authority has been given you. The humans have an old saying, something to the effect of honey drawing more bees than vinegar. It would be best if we could secure their loyalty peaceably."

Aethyta sighed deeply, "If you honestly think it will make any kind of difference then go ahead and try."

"With your leave, I will." It was impossible to miss the scathing undertone of sarcasm.

Aethyta rolled her eyes, Benezia was every bit as willful as she; if anyone dared to say as much she would doubtless protest that she only had the good of the many in mind, that she was always willing to compromise. In the end she almost always got her way; then again, her way took a lot longer than a few sharp words and the threat of violence. Still, if Nezzie believed that her passive-aggressive methods would be more effective here then it would be best to accede to her demands. She had far more experience dealing with humans, that much was true.

The deck shuddered beneath her feet as they finally docked and she held out an arm to Nezzie half-jokingly; she started with surprise when Benezia took it.

Good to know that Nezzie could still surprise her every now and again; she'd have to bear that in mind while working with Shiala.

They started off toward the airlock together, neither one glancing at their companion or giving any sign that they were aware of the other's existence. A pretty trick considering their proximity; Aethyta could not help but take some small measure of comfort in the contact and she thought the strain on Nezzie's features might have lessened somewhat when she had made the gesture.

Even with the history between them it seemed they would still make a well-balanced team. Benezia would work to keep her bull-headed tendencies in check, and she could show her former lover the value of carefully applied force versus subterfuge when an opportunity presented itself. These Alliance children could take a lesson or two from their example provided they had the brains to see it. From what she knew of the human ambassador though, one "Uriah" she thought, she took leave to doubt it. Any political body that would willingly place his like in a position of power was clearly defective.

Benezia pinched her arm under cover of adjusting her grip, "The man ahead of us is ambassador Udina-"

"Uriah, isn't it?"

"Udina." Aethyta was disappointed that her voice didn't so much as rise with frustration at the correction. "That he has come to greet us personally means that no significant progress has been made. He will try to appease us and mouth assurances of his support. Do not be distracted, and do not be provoked into an indiscretion."

"Indiscretion?"

"Don't make a scene, Aethyta." Hearing her name on Nezzie's lips still gave her a thrill, but she pushed that aside to focus on the present.

"When you say 'no significant progress'…"

"They do not have so much as a name, likely not even a description of her abductors."

"I see."

Aethyta tried to disentangle her arm, but Benezia held on, forcing her to walk slowly, stewing in her own thoughts. They dared send some hyped up lackey to greet her unit at the docks when they had no news of her child? Unacceptable.

"Matriarch Benezia."

"Ambassador Udina, this is matriarch Aethyta; she has been given charge of this unit in all tactical matters."

The hell? They had met before? When, how and why? Questions for later, just now she wanted to hear how much progress they hadn't made in this investigation.

"In all matters." Aethyta ground out. "I trust we may depend on support from your end?" Bluntness was key, even if Nezzie was wrinkling her nose as though she had caught a rotten scent. Just the gesture she used to make when she was mortally embarrassed by the conduct of her peers.

"Of course, matriarch. The Alliance is committed to resolving this issue."

"Issue?" An honorary representative of the Asari vanished while on a supposedly friendly planet and he called it an 'issue'? Disaster was closer the mark.

"Will you debrief us quickly, ambassador? We are eager to undertake our duties." Bless Nezzie for never swallowing her tongue even in the most pressing circumstances.

"That might better be left to the head of this investigation." Udina tilted his head to a taller, dark-haired man standing behind him and slightly to the left. "This is lieutenant Kaidan Alenko; he was in charge of Dr. T'soni's security during her stay-"

"So basically this clusterfuck is his fault?"

Aethyta flinched as Benezia dug her nails into her arm, "Stop scratching me, Nezzie. Ambassador, is there any particular reason your 'chief investigator' is out here playing poster boy instead of chasing down a lead? You do have a lead somewhere I assume?"

Udina's mouth opened and closed and opened again. Some sort of half-choking, half-sputtering sound emerged; Aethyta thought maybe they were supposed to be words, but her translator couldn't make any sense of it.

"I am outraged-"

"That makes two of us. Seeing as you've already pulled your ace investigator off the case I suppose we should at least hear what he has to say. You want to speak up, lieutenant?"

She was certain those wicked sharp nails were going to leave permanent indents in her skin; she'd be lucky to get anything done this afternoon with Benezia haranguing her for insulting their hosts. Aethyta thought it was going swimmingly- she hadn't head-butted the smug bastard yet- but Nezzie would never see it her way.

Lieutenant Alenko glanced at the ambassador's red face before clearing his throat and squaring his shoulders. "A couple hours ago myself and my compatriot, gunnery chief Ashley Williams, managed to compile a list of possible informants. She has since been dispatched to make the necessary arrangements; I expect to hear from her at any time."

"How long is this list?"

"Longer than I'd like, shorter than it was."

"Don't get cute-"

"When may we expect to speak with your ally, lieutenant?" Firm yet controlled, as always. That insufferable calm was beginning to get on Aethyta's nerves.

"Maybe another hour yet, ma'am."

"An hour? And you compiled this list "a couple hours ago"? We need to move faster than that, there's no way of knowing what they intend with Dr. T'Soni. Do you even know who took her?"

"I could hazard a guess, but it would be better to reserve judgment until we have every available scrap of information at our disposal."

Benezia flicked a telling glance between the ambassador and the lieutenant, nudging Aethyta gently. Point taken.

"You're dismissed, ambassador." More indignant squawks and another bruising clench from Benezia.

"Ambassador Udina, perhaps you will join us later this evening to go over whatever progress has been made. We would appreciate it if you could use your influence to bar the media from keeping too close an eye on our progress. Discretion is key."

Teeth clenched and expression furious, he straightened his jacket and bowed, not a centimeter lower than was required for correctness, "Of course, matriarch Benezia. In return, you must assure me that your activities will fall within the boundaries of our laws. It is my understanding that commandos can be unforgiving, but in this instance rampant vigilantism will only further strain the relations between our two peoples, as I am sure you know."

His meaning was clear from the glance he slanted in Aethyta's direction; the thought that perhaps she might have deserved that was the only thing keeping her from following through on her impulse to do something shocking that would wipe the smug look from his face permanently. That and Benezia's heavy weight on her arm.

"Of course, ambassador. We have every desire to see these terrorists brought to justice."

And now to pump the ace investigator for every last scrap of intel before she took over this circus and its clowns.

!

* * *

!

Shepard jerked awake, roused from sleep by some half-remembered nightmare. It was all just colors and impressions now, but it must have been truly impressive to jolt her from a sound sleep. She jumped again when she saw the face pressed close to hers, felt the body curled into her in some attempt to find a more comfortable position.

It seemed she wasn't the only one that had slept well last night; Dr. T'Soni was still dead to the world, nestled in the dubious comfort of her captor's arms.

Shepard glanced down at the cuffs linking them together and sighed; something was going to have to be done about these restraints. She didn't want Liara spending all her time closeted up here in her personal quarters, but if she was going to go downstairs then she had to be dressed. If she were dressed and in full possession of her biotic abilities… things could get ugly very fast.

She heaved a sigh, stretching her legs out slightly, surprised to find that she first had to disentangle them from the doctor's. She couldn't play nursemaid every day while Liara was here; she had to be sure her presence was felt among her crew. Loyalty was an ephemeral concept here, and could only really be counted on if it were continually reinforced with displays of power; she would have to find someone else to share this duty, reluctant as she was to relinquish it.

Unconsciously, Shepard began to trace patterns on the asari's exposed wrist while she considered her predicament. Her first choice for babysitting duty was naturally Finch, or maybe Kevin, but Liara was skittish and no amount of reassurances would convince her the men weren't a danger. A woman, then. It would have to be. Someone with biotic abilities, just in case their captive got a little too clever and found a way to jimmy her restraints.

She traced one rough fingertip around a darker freckle while she ran through an admittedly short list in her head. Cat was out of the question; Liara might not credit it, but she was even more of a danger than any of the men when her temper took over, which was entirely too often of late.

She tried valiantly to find an alternative, but ultimately she kept circling back to the same name again and again. Mara. Mara could do it. Smart, beautiful and entirely too flirtatious Mara. Shepard could admit in the privacy of her own thoughts that she had considered dabbling there a few times herself, prevented only by that old bit of folk wisdom about not fowling one's own nest. Taking crew to her bed was a violation of her code of conduct, but there might have been a time or two she'd come close to reconsidering.

If Liara showed Mara that curiously innocent, endearingly bold side of her Shepard had seen briefly at the soiree- and if Mara responded to it in the same way she had- murder would be done.

Shepard drew a breath through her nose, let it out slowly. This possessiveness was both pointless and misdirected; she would be relinquishing Liara to the care of her own kind soon enough. Liara wouldn't initiate any sort of intimacy with her unless it were with the ultimate object of escape; if she tried that tack, Shepard was cruel enough to take her up on it. No point in pretending anything different. If Liara stripped her clothes from that body and smiled at her invitingly she would take her in a second and be damned to consequences- she wasn't some altruistic fairytale hero to deny herself that. She did, however, make a spectacular villain to Liara's terrible impersonation of a damsel in distress.

She thought for a moment Liara's eyes might have peeped open for a bare second, but it must have been a trick of the light; her breathing was still deep and even, muscles still loose beneath her soft skin.

Shepard drew back, moving away until the hand she extended behind her found the night table and the chip she had deposited there. It was the work of a moment to free her hand of the cuff and slip it over Liara's other hand. She might have to find some other way of keeping the scholar under control today; for some reason she was reluctant to parade her around downstairs while she was still clamped in the biotic restraints.

Clothes. She had to do something about clothes too; there was no way on this green earth the others were going to see as much skin as she had yesterday with Liara traipsing about in her sheets. Her own shirts were a little tight, but she was fairly certain there was a tunic somewhere in the back of her wardrobe that would do the trick. She could wake Liara now, see her dressed and still be downstairs in time for breakfast.

When she reached out to shake Liara awake she caught the tell-tale hitch in Liara's breathing that said she might indeed have been awake a few minutes ago. Her eyelids fluttered and closed tightly, nose wrinkling slightly as her muscles tensed.

"If you don't want to wake on your own, I could take a page from Prince Charming's book. True love's first kiss?"

"Charming doesn't suit you, neither does truth." Liara's eyes shot open, regarding her with a mixture of relief and trepidation.

Curious. What exactly did she dread beside the obvious? Her relief was also a surprise, but Shepard chose not to remark on it.

"Damn. I was looking forward to it." Shepard offered her most dashing smile, and felt a small surge of satisfaction at the answering blush on Liara's cheeks. She was so quick to blush or become flustered, Shepard had thought that in a centuries long lifespan that ability would be lost; in any case, it would make an interesting game to see how many times she could get the maiden to blush each day.

"I am not familiar with 'Prince Charming' either. A Human cultural tradition I would assume? Some transcendent personification in your mythologies? I don't suppose you could procure the material?"

"Not more than a minute awake and you're already bombarding me with questions. You forgot the most important one."

"What's that?"

"What's for Breakfast!?" Shepard yelled at the top of her lungs and Liara flinched back with a startled cry, glaring balefully at Shepard from the other side of the bed.

"I don't think they heard me." Shepard muttered, drawing breath to try again.

Liara's hands shot out to cover her mouth, eyes sparking prettily. "You could ask once you're downstairs."

Unable to resist the temptation, Shepard nipped the soft flesh of her palm. Liara started and pulled away quickly. "We. Once we're downstairs. I'll find you something to wear and you can accompany me."

"Downstairs?" Her voice was small and uncertain and Shepard felt the smallest prick of pity, not that Liara would appreciate it.

"Downstairs. It's time for you to meet the crew." Shepard winked, "This is your chance to get a feel for your enemy; don't waste it."

Another blush, a startled glance. Two points and they hadn't even started the day yet.

!

!

Liara tucked her knees beneath her chin, wrapping the sheets around her protectively while Shepard rummaged through the wardrobe on the other side of the bed. She hadn't decided whether she was more nervous or relieved that she would soon be venturing downstairs again. To be sure, Shepard wouldn't have gone to all the trouble of looking after her last night if she had intended to toss her to the gang today, but in a battle between logic and fear it was fear that won out all too often.

When she had awoken to the caress of fingertips on her skin this morning she had at first suspected the worst, but as time went on and the teasing touch advanced no farther than her wrist she had begun to calm down. It had been a struggle to keep her breathing even when Shepard had begun tracing aimless patterns in her skin, her fingers ghosting over the backs of Liara's bare hands with a barely-there touch.

She was reluctant to admit it, but once she had realized it was only a thoughtless action on Shepard's part she had begun to take pleasure in the little touches. It was soothing to feel bare skin against her own, that coupled with the warmth of Shepard's nearness and the relative comfort of the bed had combined to lull her into a comfortable doze. Until Shepard had made that comment about kisses. That had been a sure way to wake her swiftly; Shepard's tone said clearly she knew her captive was awake and she was amused at her mummery.

That traitorous corner of her mind, the visceral part that cared nothing for her circumstances, wished that Shepard had simply taken the kiss. She was curious to know what it would be like; goddess knew she had dallied a little in her days as a student, but a couple clumsy kisses and awkward touches would not compare to Shepard. There was something in the woman's maddening cockiness that attracted her despite herself. It didn't help that she had spent a few sleepless minutes last night taking in the muscled lines of Shepard's body. Physically speaking, seduction would be no hardship if that was the path she had to take…

Liara nipped that thought in the bud; there was really no use making any sort of plans until she had a better understanding of her captors and surroundings. Shepard had promised her a walk today- she could get a feel for the external perimeter. And though Shepard was clearly expecting it, breakfast would be a good time to assess the condition of the crew.

And clothes. She had never suspected they could be so important to her, but at this point she would willingly take any one of the scraps her mother had provided for her stay. She hoped that Shepard would have something more substantial though, she didn't relish the idea of greeting criminals in flimsy evening wear.

When Shepard tossed an opaque tan tunic and a pair of white pants at her, she thought she would cry with relief. She glanced about hopefully for her gloves, but they seemed to have disappeared along with her dress, and she wasn't about to lower herself to asking.

"You'll need to release the restraints if I am going to dress."

Shepard nodded, stepping forward with a flourish; that had been suspiciously easy.

"Are you going to leave the room?"

"No." Shepard sounded positively cheery, and no reason she shouldn't. She wasn't the one continuously forced to disrobe in front of a hostile stranger.

As soon as the cuffs fell from her hands Liara slipped the tunic over her head, silently bemoaning her lack of underwear. Perhaps tomorrow she would reconsider and see about asking Shepard for a little more consideration, but for now she was happy to have something more than a sheet between her and the others.

When she had at last pulled the tunic over her head and smoothed the wrinkles from the fabric she was surprised to find Shepard already proffering the trousers, no sign of a mocking smile or appreciative leer.

Ah. There it was, Shepard's eyes flew to her legs as she pulled the pants up and over her hips, blushing again when she found them a little too tight. Thankfully, the tunic should cover her hips enough that it wouldn't matter.

Liara cleared her throat and Shepard's gaze snapped back to her face, "Will you cuff me for breakfast?"

Shepard snorted, her lips quirking into a half-smile. Odd; she hadn't noticed the perpendicular scar that ran along the edge of her lips, pulling her mouth just a little wider as she smiled.

Liara scowled darkly, "I presume from your silence I may go free?"

"If not exactly free, then not chained." Shepard swung the cuffs up, sobering quickly. "If I catch your eyes straying toward the door one too many times or if you so much as glare at my crew they go right back on. Be on your best behavior and you can go without until breakfast is through."

"What happens then?" Liara clenched and unclenched her hands, still feeling the phantom weight of the cuffs.

"Then we go for a walk."


	9. An Awkward Affair

Shepard started down the stairs before Liara could comment, clearly eager to begin her day. Liara toyed with the idea of letting her run all the way down half-dressed, for all she knew this could be the benighted woman's idea of normalcy. She opened her mouth to call a warning as Shepard reached the first landing, glancing back at her questioningly, shut it again and nodded to Shepard's bare legs, arching her brows in disapproval.

The consternation on Shepard's face was unmistakable; she bolted back up the stairs to the sound of a disappointed jeer from below, laughingly calling back something over her shoulder to whomever had addressed her.

"Clothes might be a good idea." Liara shuddered, there had been no need to brush so close to her, but Shepard was already at the wardrobe anyway. She bent to the drawers in the bottom of the compartment and Liara blushed at her shamelessness. That shirt was far too short to hide much of anything; she shut her eyes firmly and turned her head aside.

The soft whisper of cloth against skin beckoned her, but she stood firm for all of a few seconds before finally surrendering to temptation and opening her eyes the smallest bit.

Her suspicions from last night were confirmed; there was a red ink tattoo on her thigh, the significance of which she could not define. In the increased lighting she could see other scars now; the pale shine of burn scars on her ankles- and what could have caused that? A smooth cut along her upper thigh, thin and straight made with almost surgical precision. Shepard yanked her pants the rest of the way over her hips, bracing herself against the wardrobe for balance.

Shepard looked toward her, unconsciously nodding with satisfaction once Shepard confirmed that she had made off while she was dressing. She couldn't possibly think her captive was that foolish. The idea of the lower levels of this… bunker? Warehouse? Was still daunting even in the morning's light.

Shepard pulled the nightshirt over her head quickly, yanking on a bra impatiently, Liara was fairly certain she had never seen anyone dress so fast. Shepard stood before her in a pair of faded gray trousers, a loose green shirt pulled over top and hair standing on end with the static. She could almost hear a crackle when Shepard ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it.

"_Now_ we go downstairs. You could have warned me."

"Why? You seemed comfortable enough."

"Not really the helpful sort at all."

"I don't have any reason to help you."

Shepard rolled her eyes, stomping down the stairs faster than Liara's legs could carry her.

"Can we continue this lovely banter after breakfast? I'm starving."

She was feeling a little light-headed herself, but she kept her gait smooth and steady. It would be too humiliating if she missed one of the stairs and fell, not to mention delaying her…

"Shoes. I need shoes."

"Not yet you don't; we can get those after breakfast. Did you think I was going to hand you a tricky bag full of all the necessary tools for your grand breakout?" Shepard tapped her foot impatiently, resting against the bar behind her on the first landing. She tipped a nod to some passersby Liara couldn't see.

Gritting her teeth Liara stomped the rest of the way down the stairs herself, brushing past Shepard on the landing and continuing forward with as much courage as she could muster.

"Well, the dead have awoken!"

Liara jumped backward with a startled cry at the unexpected voice booming just at her side. She only just kept from screaming when Shepard wrapped her arms about her and pulled her close.

"Watch it, Jackass. We just woke up, still a little out of it." There was a bite in Shepard's tone that hadn't been there a moment ago; already this morning was not off to the best start.

Her heart was still beating fit to burst and Liara clutched at Shepard's hands thoughtlessly, breathing deeply to clear the last vestige of panic from her system; no easy feat when she could still feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins, making her shake with the effort of holding still.

"Sorry, chief. You're a little late getting up-"

"Didn't I just say so?"

"And we haven't eaten yet, most of us. Wanted to meet the lady."

Now that she was thinking clearly, Liara took a moment to study this new variable. Tall, gray and balding in spots. He looked thick in the paunch but at first guess that was all muscle. Tattoos wended about his arms and over his hands, reaching up his neck to his chin. She wondered if he was inked like that all over; it hardly mattered, he was an impressive sight.

She tilted her head back farther to study his face and Shepard's arms fell away from her; in some distant part of her mind Liara mourned the loss, she suddenly felt cold again. Cold and very much alone- she stepped back to Shepard's side slowly.

Liara was no expert on humans, but at her best guess this man was old. She had no way of knowing how old, but his eyes were lined in wrinkles and in his mouth in laugh lines. All in all it was a pleasant face; if she had met him on the street she might have spoken to him about those tattoos, as it was she just wondered how such a jovial looking soul had gotten mixed up in this business.

"You might be surprised to hear we haven't eaten either, so if you'll just move your ass out of the way we can all get what we want."

He fell into step on Shepard's other side as though it were a daily routine, and for all she knew it might be.

"Kevin, this is Liara. Liara, Kevin. What's to eat?"

"Tunnel vision is a dangerous flaw, Shepard."

Liara tuned out the conversation that followed and simply watched them interact, their wide gestures and open expressions, turning slightly toward each other. These two were close, and Liara wondered at the unlikely partnership. For all her sharp tone and insults, Shepard was genuinely pleased to see him, and Liara was sure Shepard would not permit even the most teasing criticism from most of her subordinates.

This would be a good place to start; he was far less intimidating than the few other faces she had seen yesterday, and he seemed rather talkative. She knew he wouldn't willingly help her- he was obviously firmly in Shepard's camp- but an unguarded word or two could make all the difference. The trick would be in finding time away from Shepard, an excuse to stay in his company. Shepard couldn't watch her forever, she would have to find a way to convince Shepard to turn her custody over to him, making it seem all her idea.

She was an asari; supposedly diplomacy was bred in her bones, surely she could manage at least that much?

!

!

!

Shepard tried to keep up with Kev's wandering conversation, even contributed something every now and again, but she still felt a little too warm from that unexpected embrace earlier.

When she had stumbled back at the sound of the strange voice Shepard's first thought had been to stop Liara from knocking her over in her haste to escape and to ensure that she didn't immediately respond with a biotic reprisal. Then she had felt Liara pressing into her and her aims had changed somewhat.

With her hands clasped just beneath Liara's breasts she could feel that thundering heartbeat and the gulping breaths and when Liara had grabbed at her hands, nails biting into her fingers in some vain quest for comfort it had sent an unexpected surge of protectiveness through her. She had almost pulled Liara into the crook of her shoulder before she remembered that she was just a temporary buffer and that would be taking too many liberties.

She had snapped at her oldest friend and most devoted supporter for the sake of an asari that wouldn't be here much longer. She felt like the lowest sort of scum, but Kev was used to her sharp words, he took her admonishments with a grain of salt. Besides, there was a sparkle in his eye that said he knew exactly what was going on, and that just pissed her off even more. What if someone else had caught sight of that little display? She'd have been challenged and killed before noon. Kev had the advantage of having all but raised her; it could just be a fluke or her overactive imagination running rampant. She hoped it was the latter.

A new thought occurred to her and Shepard paled, surreptitiously looking over at Liara; what if Liara had noticed her reaction? A gaping hole in the armor of professionalism- that was a good way of imagining it. Gaping holes would be ruthlessly exploited; she did it often enough and had no doubt Liara would seize the advantage if she had caught on. Lately she had been leaving far too much to chance, but she hoped the doctor had been too absorbed in her own fear to notice the lapse.

It was just as well she would be turning her over to Mara for the day; it would give her a chance to review her priorities, think of something other than her most fascinating problem. The mundane tasks of daily existence were every bit as important and she needed to speak with Finch desperately. In order to do that she needed to be sure she was sharp and clear.

A salty smell greeted her nose and Shepard breathed in deeply; she hummed contentedly at the thought of breakfast, her serious musings laid aside for the moment. Last night had been her first deep sleep in weeks and she had awoken with an unholy appetite; anything they had managed to put together would be welcome, though she wouldn't complain if there were eggs on the table…

Kevin nudged her and Shepard bared her teeth at him, "You know what asari eat?"

"Anything we provide."

Kev frowned disapprovingly and Shepard waved him off, she had done her research.

Liara spoke quietly, "I would prefer something that is not derived of your livestock."

It seemed they were in luck, or at least Liara was. The long table was spread with pots of oatmeal, scattered everywhere along its length.

Fewer than a dozen at table and it was already mayhem. Shepard didn't think anyone had seen them enter for pursuing their own excessively loud conversations with her neighbors. She craned her head to search for one woman in particular, passing over the empty spot where Finch should have been. He wasn't much for the morning crowd anyway, nothing to be too concerned about.

There. She nudged Kevin aside. "We need to sit with Mara. You coming or staying?"

"Staying, happens I need to speak with Cat. She's been wrecking my work again."

"Tell her if she keeps it up I'll give her over to the Black Cats for her name's sake. I'm sure they won't find it half as amusing as I do."

Kev's smile turned sharp, "That I will, chief."

Shepard caught the surprised look on Liara's face; apparently like so many others she had been lulled into a false sense of security by the big smiles and legitimate concern. Kev hadn't survived as long as he had without honing a few sharp edges and pulling a few more dirty tricks.

Shepard snatched the bowl that was proffered to her and passed it back to Liara, grabbing another from the edge of the table before her hapless companion could make use of it. He turned to snarl but froze when he realized just who had made off with his bowl. Shepard smiled, "Something you want to say?"

"Nothing."

!

!

!

Liara gripped her own bowl tightly, squeezing in as close to Shepard as she could get. The raucous chatter had dissolved into silence, and she could feel nine pairs of eyes focusing on her. Or eight pairs and a spare as it were. She chided herself for the thought, there was no need to bring herself to their level of callous cruelty- not even in the privacy of her own thoughts. Shepard seemed to stand a little taller with all the attention directed their way; she skirted mysterious puddles gracefully and took note of every face at table, finally settling in next to a light-haired female garbed in blue.

Liara hurried to claim the place next to her, scooting closer to avoid any contact with her other unknown neighbor. He gave a wheezing laugh and Liara flinched unwillingly.

"If you're finished eating then you can leave, otherwise get back to it!" Shepard barked.

The humans fell to with a will, but Liara could still feel their curiosity; it lay thick in the air. Shepard threw one last disgusted look around the messy table and then ignored Liara completely, turning back to her companion on the other side. For all her protests of hunger she never once reached for the steaming pot of oatmeal before her; tentatively Liara stretched out a hand to pull it closer, ladling a small portion into her bowl. Suddenly she just didn't feel much like eating anymore.

It looked to be more water than anything else, swirling in the bowl like curdled milk. Liara swallowed the lump in her throat and raised the bowl to her lips to smell; it smelled… palatable, but that was about all the could say for it.

Shepard turned back, nearly knocking the bowl from Liara's hands with her elbow.

"Spoon?"

Liara took it from her gingerly, running it through the watery offering.

"Pass the fruit!"

Fruit. Thank the goddess; in a matter of moments she had sprinkled some of the dried and wrinkly fruit atop her watery meal. This was like no fruit she had ever seen before, but it looked they had deliberately made it this way- it was coated in something sticky. A preservative agent? Liara licked her fingers, deaf to Shepard's stifled hiss.

Honey. Preservative agent indeed; breakfast might not be such a torturous affair after all. She scattered the fruit in her meal and tasted carefully, pleased with the sweetness at least. She hoped not every morning would be like this, but supposed she really ought to be grateful she was eating at all.

She glanced over to Shepard, curious to see why the woman hadn't been taunting or teasing her during the ordeal and found her leaning in closer to the beauty on her other side. The two were whispering too quietly for her to hear over the now-muffled conversation of the others at table, but given the rapt expression on the other woman's face Liara surmised it must be a singularly titillating conversation.

Liara leaned forward slightly, trying to see the other woman more clearly and continuously blocked by Shepard's body. She caught a glimpse every now and again, piecing her brief views together into a rather telling portrait.

Sunlit hair scraped back from a fox-like face, braided to run down her back. Liara wondered if she knew what a risk that would be in combat; some part of her wanted to reach behind Shepard and tug the woman's braid just to make a point. It was an amusing fancy, but she wouldn't dare.

Full dark lips and dark brown eyes, a smile that lit her whole face and golden skin with nary a freckle in sight; Liara hated her instantly. It had to be Shepard's paramour; Liara wondered how she must have felt when a prisoner usurped her place in that spacious bed. She felt a vicious stab of satisfaction at the thought of the other woman banished back to some cold, undersized bunk.

Liara turned back to her meal; doubtless the two would have much to discuss after so long apart and it was none of her concern if the breakfast grew cold while Shepard flirted with the straw-haired-

Patience, Liara reminded herself. This was her chance to gather information, as Shepard had so helpfully reminded her earlier. This was something she could use if she had the wits for it.

She finished her first bowl and returned for a second, feeling far more optimistic now that she had decided on this course; she had two possible sources- one still lacking a couldn't very well come out and ask for it directly, maybe if she-

"This is Mara, she'll be looking after you this afternoon."

That had been far easier than expected. Liara leaned forward to lock eyes with her again; that charming smile was gone, replaced by a brooding expression that boded ill for their acquaintanceship.

Pity that.

Shepard ladled some cooling oatmeal into her bowl, scanning the table once more. As one of the men seated on the other side rose to leave, Shepard whistled loudly; every face turned to her, deafening silence and perfect stillness settling on the table.

"I expect everyone to clean up their places. This place is a mess and you lot know better; I didn't realize I would have to keep an eye on you every second of the day just to be sure you weren't slacking off. Chores resume as of now; if I catch anyone slacking off, they're going to catch hell. Understood?"

A rumbling buzz that Shepard must have taken for assent because she was tucking into her food again as though nothing was out of place.

"I take it you're ready for that walk?"

"Whenever you are."

"I'll finish up here and then we'll go."

Liara smirked behind her hand; finally, something was going right.

!

* * *

!

By the time Shepard had finished her breakfast nearly everyone had cleared away and returned to their duties, leaving a far cleaner table and a comfortable silence behind. Liara was taking in her surroundings with wide eyes. Shepard was amused to note that she had already spotted even the exits that were tucked out of sight and was now keeping a tally of any new faces that passed by.

This only served to reinforce her conviction that Liara would require constant supervision, though it was promising that she hadn't tried anything foolish. There had been a couple times she thought Liara might have been preparing to use her biotics, the hair on her arms had prickled in warning, but when she turned she found Liara was studying Mara with the same dedication she must her Prothean artifacts.

Now if only she would turn that kind of attention to her. A small sliver of jealousy still pricked at her, but Mara was the best choice both for ensuring against an escape and protecting Liara from the others. Shepard didn't think Liara would like her half so much when she learned what a stern bitch Mara could be, and that thought warmed her slightly.

Of course, this choice came with its own unique set of risks; Mara had not been with the Reds as long as some of the others, she appreciated power and what it could do for her. All in all, she was one of the ones Shepard most needed to keep her eye on, and she might well use this as an opportunity to gain ground in the unofficial pecking order. Finch and Mara were the two greatest threats to her authority. At least, Finch would be if he ever decided she wasn't acting with their best interests at heart. Mara might try for it on principle and to hell with the Reds.

Hopefully this task would keep her busy; she could deal with the doctor and the troublemaker in one fell swoop. Shepard glanced at Mara from the corner of her eye, she didn't want to leave the table until the other woman did. She couldn't find any particular reason for the impulse, but she was almost finished her meal anyway so it shouldn't be too hard to accomplish.

Now if only Liara would stop looking at her that way, damn it. Did she see something Shepard didn't? Had the scales tipped enough that Liara thought she would have a better chance with the other woman?

Shepard devoutly hoped not, for more reasons than one. If an outsider- and a prisoner at that- could see a failing power structure then she was in far worse straits than she had supposed. That, and she rather hoped that if Liara attempted to seduce anyone it would be her, she wanted that more than she was willing to admit.

Then again, as the doctor had said earlier, she had no particular reason to aid Shepard in any way. Had everything to gain by the opposite in fact. That certainly didn't bode well for any sort of intimacy.

_Shit_. Had she left the wardrobe unlocked? She'd been so distracted she thought she might have. She needed to buck up and start acting professionally again. Starting now.

Mara rose and Shepard looked back to her, refusing to crane her neck and meet her eyes but instead addressing her midriff. "We'll stay in the area. Expect us back sometime around noon. I'll need you to guard her until this evening."

"Understood." She cleared her dishes and strolled away, casting one final glance at Liara over her shoulder.

"Your lover?"

Shepard turned back, raking Liara with a questioning stare. Already so keen to figure out where each and every piece fit in the grand scheme. She was way off on this one, but it might be better not to correct the misapprehension. If she assumed they were lovers then she would focus all her energy in that direction… or she might not. Liara T'Soni was still something of a mystery despite her dedicated attempts to learn all she could of her.

"My subordinate."

"Your subordinate lover then?"

Where had that shy little scholar from the dance disappeared to? Shepard was starting to miss her.

"She's not into women. Or aliens."

Shepard could have smacked herself. She had no way of knowing Mara's preferences, but she rather desperately wanted to put Liara off the idea of bedding her.

"No. I don't suppose she would be, seeing as she is participating in this… travesty."

Liara's gaze flashed from the bowl on the table and back to her, "Are you finished? Can we go?"

There was an eagerness in her tone born of something more than scheming. She had to be going half-mad cooped up for so long with only the artificial light and nothing to entertain her.

Shepard's mood instantly soured; maybe Mara had a book to lend her or something she could so and maybe if the doctor asked very nicely she would give it over. Maybe she would ask for a kiss in return.

Damn it, why hadn't she thought of that?

She smiled at the thought of posing such a question, wondering how the asari would react. Would she blush and stammer and shake her head or would she straighten her spine and stare down the woman that had dared to ask such an impertinent question? Somehow she couldn't see Liara taking the third option and granting the kiss.

Though now that she thought on it… What would that be like? Soft and gentle at first, opening hesitantly at her urging, fingers curling into the fabric of her shirt even as she pulled away. Shepard would follow, teasing at that dimple just at the corner of her lip and Liara would tilt her head just so, baring her throat to Shepard's questing lips.

Except that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. And Shepard thought she could use that walk to clear her head right about now.

"By all means, let's go."

!

!

Liara jumped from her seat so quickly she stumbled, catching herself on Shepard's shoulder while the other woman rose. So much for the famed asari poise, she needed to work at that. She still felt a little giddy though: the cuffs were off, she had ventured downstairs without incident and supped with her foes; and now finally they were getting out of this wretched gloom.

Liara couldn't decide whether she most missed fresh air or bright sunshine. It took considerable effort to walk calmly by Shepard's side, making their way up to the second level again to gather their things.

Interesting. The wardrobe door was cracked; Shepard must have left it unlocked when she pulled her clothes from it earlier. She made no move to correct the error immediately, but Liara caught the tell-tale thinning of her lips.

She glanced over to the area near the bed, spotting the uncomfortable heels she had worn to the party; she wondered if it would be too much to ask that Shepard have another pait on hand roughly in her size. Shepard followed her eyes, walking over now to close the wardrobe doors carefully and turning the key in the lock. She hurried to her desk and slid a thin knife out from the bottom of a drawer and slipping it into a slit in her pants Liara hadn't noted before.

"You're going to need another pair of shoes."

Liara raised her brows again, "Yes."

Shepard folded her arms over her chest and glared back almost petulantly, "Think you could fit in mine?"

Liara studied her feet, holding her own out and guessing roughly. By her estimation, Shepard's feet were a little bigger, but not enough to make much of a difference. "I think so. It would be better to try a pair though."

Shepard was already moving to a spot just on the other side of her desk, she bent quickly and came back up with a pair of sandals. They were dusty and worn and something she wouldn't expect this woman to wear anywhere, even in the relative privacy of her own quarters let alone outside. It seemed so impractical- not a trait Liara associated with her captor.

Liara reached for them slowly, worried Shepard might pull back at the last minute, but Shepard shoved them into her hands briskly and stepped back, her whole posture screaming impatience to be off.

She slipped into the sandals, lacing them up her ankles carefully. She had worn the style before to some of the informal affairs she had been required to attend so many years ago, but she had always found it particularly frustrating. The ties always came undone at least several times during the course of the evening, or loosened and slid down her ankle to trip her at the most inopportune time; after years digging she wasn't used to wearing anything save boots and the amount of vulnerable skin exposed to the dirt and elements was also a little disconcerting. Still, she hadn't realized she could ever be so grateful for a pair of sandals.

She nodded once to Shepard, testing the feel of them on her feet. A little loose and prone to slipping, she wouldn't be able to run but that was probably exactly as Shepard had intended.

Liara had thought that might be the end of it, but Shepard had taken hold of those blasted cuffs again; it seemed she would never quite be free of them.

"One to my wrist, and one to yours."

"Will that not interfere with its dampening ability?"

"It will not."

But of course, if it did she would never admit as much to the very individual she was trying to confine. She would have to test those limits carefully if she could distract Shepard long enough.

Liara extended her right wrist, doubtless Shepard had assumed she right-dominant and even this little subterfuge could work to her advantage in future. Shepard reached for her left and Liara jerked back in surprise, eyes widening perceptibly.

"You're left-handed, logically that is the hand I should restrain. Shall we try this again?"

How had she given herself away? It couldn't have been over breakfast, she'd been careful to use her right. Maybe-

"Going down the stairs. Your natural inclination is to put your left foot first, that's also how you took the book last night. I noticed how reluctant you were to use your left this morning, most people change dominance for smaller tasks. You markedly failed to do so."

Liara allowed Shepard to cuff her left wrist, "And you? This will inhibit you just as much."

"You didn't notice? I'm a southpaw myself."

Over one hundred years old and she had been bested by someone a quarter her age at best estimate, an uncomfortable thought.

Reading her mind once again, Shepard shook her head as an infuriatingly smug expression stole across her features. "It's nothing to be worried about, your mind has been on other things."

"And you are at the root of most of them." She genuinely hadn't meant to voice that last comment aloud; it was her habit to speak to herself when she was alone if for no other reason than to clarify her thoughts and provide the illusion of company when needed. It required constant vigilance on her part to ensure her internal commentary did not bleed out; she had failed again.

Shepard locked the other cuff about her own wrist, stepping closer suddenly until Liara could feel the warmth of her. "That's very good to know, doctor. I've been thinking about you too."

"I'm sure you have." Liara stepped back, much as she would have liked to cross her arms that would have drawn Shepard close again and she needed the distance.

!

!

!

Shepard had to navigate the stairs cautiously, mindful of the flimsy sandals protecting Liara's feet- one wrong step and they would probably slip off. She glanced down again to watch Liara step down with her.

Feet had never been particularly interesting objects. They were a necessary appendage for walking and running and occasionally planting on some bastard's instep. Damned if there hadn't been something vaguely endearing about Liara twisting her foot every which way trying to determine whether those shoes were going to fit or not. She could have just asked for the pair right off and Shepard would have willingly handed them over, but if Liara wanted to admire her pretty toes for a bit she wasn't going to complain.

She had seen the confusion in Liara's eyes when she fished out the sandals. They weren't something she normally wore despite their apparent age, but it was against her nature to toss out anything she might one day have need of again. Lo and behold she had found a purpose for them at last.

Not only did they serve the exceedingly practical function of ensuring that running would be a difficult prospect, but she couldn't help but appreciate how those straps emphasized the curve of her ankles.

Mind on business. Right.

If she wasn't wearing the cuffs it would be easy enough to slip behind her and watch her descend the stairs…

Shepard cleared her throat, putting a little more distance between them. It was that time with Mara that had her so on edge; it hadn't escaped her notice that Liara could hardly take her eyes off the bitch. Part of that might have been wariness, but who wouldn't look at her twice? She'd very nearly called Kevin back when Liara asked whether Mara was her lover or not, but the day she began making professional decisions based on personal inclinations was the day she needed to step down and let another take her place.

Given her numerous lapses in judgment of late, that day might not be long in coming.

Liara had to rush to keep up with her as Shepard made for the exit with ground-eating strides. She shoved hard enough against the door that it banged into the wall and echoed back into the empty space behind.

She heard Liara inhaling deeply, drawing as much of the tainted air into her lungs as she could manage.

"Careful. This district isn't filtered, it's the repository of all the filth and detritus the other districts were tired of dealing with; breathe too deeply and you'll probably catch something. I doubt your immune system is ready for the diseases lurking around here. I'm pretty sure there are illnesses that have been a century dead everywhere else."

"Irrelevant. Studies have shown that the air trapped inside buildings is more polluted than the circulating air outside and we are a highly adaptable species."

"I suppose you would have to be in order to breed with every known order of life."

!

!

Liara eyed her slantwise, had that been a veiled jab at the age-old myth of asari promiscuity or an agreement with her assessment? It hardly mattered either way, she turned away from Shepard to survey the skyline and her surroundings.

They were in some sort of manufacturing district; the asphalt beneath her feet was crumbling and giving way to weeds and grass. The building itself was in a reasonable state of repair, but the buildings around it were far past their better days. She could see the gleam of old rubbish scattered in small heaps all over the place. The sheer amount of rust was terrifying, all the documentary vids said tetanus had been vanquished with the advent of modern vaccines, but she didn't much care to test the theory here. Her feet suddenly seemed more vulnerable than ever.

Far in the distance she could see the soaring buildings of the metropolis, dark and forbidding, overcrowded. Somehow this open space felt even more threatening. Perhaps it was the company.

Liara sneaked another glance at Shepard, her eyes had dipped shut and her face was tilted to catch the sun more fully, but she could see the tenseness in every line of her body. Shepard was expecting her to run; she wouldn't get more than a few paces if that.

Remembering her former resolution, Liara attempted to engage her biotics but all she had for her efforts was a nagging pressure behind her eyes that would not clear no matter how often she blinked.

"It only gets worse the more you try."

Interesting. Shepard could have guessed that she would attempt this, or there could well be something in the cuffs that would transmit a matching signal when she activated her biotics. If the former she could use that for a weapon.

"Where did you find these?"

"It doesn't matter. I have them."

"If it doesn't matter then there's no harm in telling me."

Shepard's silence was her answer. Another tack then.

"You're a biotic. That's rare in humans, how did you come by it?"

"Come by it?" Shepard laughed bitterly, "You make it sound like I just stumbled across it in the attic one day. It manifested when I was a kid if that's what you're asking."

"Biotics in humans normally result from exposure to ele-"

"Element Zero in the womb. For all I know my mother was a whore hooked on red sand. You think that might have done it?"

"You don't know your parents then?" Now she was getting somewhere. Small steps would lead to greater gains later, and she was genuinely interested in Shepard's history. How did a clever, literate and resourceful woman end up the "chief" of some small time gang with an unusual amount of resources and an ambitious agenda?

"I think that's what I implied."

Then again, this might prove far more difficult than she had first thought.

!

* * *

Ack. Sorry for the late update, that took a little longer than normal.

Also, while the end is by no means nigh I need to start working on a plausible resolution other than "space magic did it". I'm going to start taking a little more time with the chapters toward that aim, meaning the next update probably won't come until next weekend.

I promise some actual plot advancement then. :)


	10. Subterfuge

Kaidan glanced back at the two Matriarchs warily; it made him a little uncomfortable, having them at his back. He stumbled a little, Aethyta's boot catching his heel again. Patience; they were every bit as frustrated as he and with greater cause. If Matriarch Aethyta wanted to take out her frustration by scuffing his boots, it was better than peeling his skin from his bones slowly.

The second asari, Matriarch Benezia, pulled her back forcibly and drew her closer to whisper a rebuke sharply. Aethyta scowled, on anyone else he would have described the expression as 'sulky', but that simply didn't fit with the image of the wise Matriarchs the Asari spoke of. Come to it, they weren't what he had expected at all. Infighting and mocking pet names, a complete lack of tact or respect for Ambassador Udina… that last rather endeared them to him.

Much as he had appreciated Aethyta's comments though, it was the other, Matriarch Benezia, he thought he should address. She seemed to be the more level-headed of the two and the less likely to snap his head off on a whim.

"What are you looking at?" Aethyta snapped. "You would think it was the first time you had seen an asari."

Kaidan decided it would be better not to mention that this was in fact his first time meeting one in the flesh; her criticism earlier had some merit and the reminder still stung.

"Did you have something to say, lieutenant Alenko?"

Matriarch Benezia's voice was cool but not unfriendly. Kaidan cast about for something to say that wasn't entirely inane or needlessly provocative.

"If you will excuse me, I will page my colleague and request a status update."

"Na-"

Aethyta cut her partner off briskly, "No need to excuse yourself; page her now and ask that she meet us at our quarters."

"The chief is in the western wing, your quarters are located in the east. It will take her some time to make her way there in the morning rush."

"It looks to me like we have nothing but time. Unless you know something we don't?"

He could have sworn he saw Benezia kick her partner under the cover of adjusting her skirts, but Aethyta gave no sign of it.

"Yes. Of course." Feeling overwhelmingly self-conscious, Kaidan activated his omnitool and stepped to the side of the hallway.

Aethyta snorted, "You can't walk and talk at the same time?"

The glare that Benezia directed at her should have had her cowering; she looked entirely unrepentant. He genuinely wasn't sure what to make of these two, they acted more like quarreling children than any diplomats he had seen. He wasn't really in a position to comment, Udina frequently threw tantrums that would have shamed a toddler but he had the decency to do so in the privacy of his own office normally-

"What?" Ashley's tone was sharp, and breathing shallow. Evidently this was a bad time; Kaidan caught the satisfaction in Aethyta's gaze and thought he might have seen a flicker of shock reflected in Benezia's eyes. So much for first impressions.

"Checking in for a status update."

"Good news is I've cross-referenced the employees calling in sick leave with the sector's clinic. All save two check out. The bad news is, a few of those employees that vanished last Tuesday still haven't turned up. I don't know if they're dead or complicit."

"Assume complicity and see what you can do about pulling their records."

"Already on it- Watch out! Crap. This place is too crowded, give me a second."

"Where are you, Ash?"

"Ash?" Aethyta mouthed, sharing a look with her ally that boded ill for their future cooperative efforts. Strangely enough, he was looking forward to taking orders this once; it would be a pleasant change of pace to not end up as the scapegoat every time something went wrong.

"Docking bay. You were taking too long, I've been speaking with the names on the list."

Kaidan drew a deep breath, released it slowly; this was neither the time nor the place to remind Ashley that she was supposed to have waited for him. The asari already looked skeptical of their usefulness; he needed them to trust him or they would all end up getting in each other's way.

"Anything interesting?"

"Like I said, a few are missing. A few reportedly were not at their stations during their shift; seems they were enjoying the party too."

Kaidan frowned, "The docks are too far. They'd be caught."

"You would think so. I'm trying to figure out why they weren't. Shockingly, they don't want to tell me; I spoke with the shift supervisor and they are at our disposal- drop by whenever you please."

He could hear the smile in her voice and felt a little lighter for it himself. It was a little early to be celebrating a victory, but it was definitely something and he would take anything at all if it meant being a step closer to untangling this knot of Gordian proportions.

"Tell her you're on your way."

"Who's that? Are the Asari here already?" Her smile had clearly vanished.

"Matriarchs Aethyta and Benezia docked a quarter hour past. I'll be over directly."

"Yes, sir." Perfect professionalism, she changed gears faster than he could keep pace.

Aethyta disentangled her arm from Benezia's, murmuring a few words to her that Kaidan's ears couldn't catch regardless of how he strained.

Benezia nodded firmly, stepping away and around them. "We will speak this evening, lieutenant." He recognized a command when he heard it.

"I will call for an escort-"

"There is no need. I know this place well." Matriarch Aethyta didn't seem to care for that response any more than he did. Perfect. The calm one was leaving and he would be left with this harridan.

"I'm not keen on the idea of working with you either so you can wipe that look off your face." Aethyta muttered.

Damn. He must be even more tired than he had suspected to let that thought show.

Aethyta raised her voice again, "Nezzie, you might remember that an asari was kidnapped here not more than two days ago. You want to wait for Shiala?"

Nezzie? It didn't fit her at all, and judging by that quelling look she didn't think so either.

"I do not."

Aethyta seemed ready to say more but Benezia hurried away before she could. That was a spectacular pout spreading over her features; Aethyta hissed between her teeth and activated her omnitool the minute Benezia rounded the corner ahead.

"Shiala, Benezia is in corridor…" She looked about rapidly, checking the wall for any identifying markings. "Sixteen. Meet her at the next intersection and escort her safely to her chambers… please."

Kaidan blinked in surprise, hardly daring to believe that she could be anything but abrupt.

"Yes, ma'am." Shiala sounded about as beleaguered as he felt.

The bright glow of her omnitool blinked out and she raised her brows questioningly, "Where is she?"

It took him a moment to realize the asari was referring to Ashley rather than doctor T'Soni; he turned on his heel and hurried toward the pathway that would take him to the docks soonest, still struggling to stay one step ahead of the matriarch's feet.

!

!

!

* * *

Now that her previous elation had died down, Ashley was once again weary in every limb; her head ached viciously and she couldn't seem to keep her breathing steady without constant focus.

They were so close; they had been, at least. No telling what the arrival of the Asari emissaries would accomplish; Udina would be eager to placate them, he would have no problem throwing she and Kaidan to the wolves if that was what it took to ingratiate himself. She'd have to pull Kaidan aside once this hellacious day was over and grill him for details on how that first meeting had gone down.

Ashley tucked herself farther into the corner to wait; she had already had several unfortunate mishaps with busy workers and neither she nor they appreciated the encounter. How long could it possibly take for Kaidan to get here anyway? It felt like it had already been at least half an hour, logically she knew it couldn't have been more than six or seven minutes.

She brushed the hair from her face and wiped a dirty hand across her sweaty skin; it didn't help that there was no form of temperature control on the open docks and the humidity was high enough that it felt almost like breathing water.

Wonder of wonders, Kaidan appeared in a crowd of heavy-lifters shifting a crate; a tall, dark asari glided behind him, seemingly unaffected by the heat and neatly side-stepping the same workers Kaidan had to jump to avoid.

Ashley stepped out of cover, raising her hand to signal them; no point in stepping on that death-trap until it became a necessity.

The asari caught sight of her first; she tugged on Kaidan's arm, cocking her head in Ashley's direction. The naked relief on his face was enough to tell her that his day had been exponentially worse than hers. She'd step lightly until she had a feel for the new dynamic.

The two ducked and dodged, weaving their way neatly to her; the asari reached her first by a small margin. Her sharp eyes took in every inch of her height, lingering on the stains that dotted her uniform. The docks were dirty, she could hardly be expected to stay neat and clean; the asari's eyes took in the planes of her face, squinting at her forehead oddly. Was something…? Oh. Right.

Ashley blushed, trying to wipe away the soot she had left there in swiping her hand across it. Her sleeve was spattered with dust, and if that sparkle in the matriarch's eyes was any indication she had only succeeded in making it worse. Good to know she had a sense of humor, even if it did feel a little out of place in these circumstances.

Kaidan eventually caught up, taking in her disarray at a glance. Even she had to laugh when he pulled a kerchief from his sleeve. "Do you always carry a kerchief, sir, or are you practicing to be a magician?"

"Lucky for you, I was told to keep one on hand for just such instances as this. You can thank me anytime."

"We could get back to business anytime."

So much for that sense of humor; still, the gentle rebuke was deserved. Ashley had the good grace to brush as she extended her hand, "Gunnery-Chief Ashley Williams at your service."

She went to pull back her hand, only then remembering how filthy it was, but the matriarch enveloped it in a firm grip. "Matriarch Aethyta. I will be overseeing this investigation in company with the lieutenant."

Her grip was a little too tight and Ashley squeezed back warningly. Aethyta released her, trying to surreptitiously wipe her palm on the edge of her shirt; that was one way to meet the new boss, she supposed.

"You have something for us?"

"The shift supervisor is holding two men for us. Peter Sykes and Ed something or other."

"Something or other." The asari murmured, Ashley wasn't sure whether she should take that as a question or a comment on her memory.

"Starts with an A. Point is, their alibis felt a little off. I looked into it and their friends all named them in different places at the same time. One of the others said they were sneaking a break off at the banquet hall, but neither one of them will talk to me."

"It's clear on the other end."

"Exactly. This could be how they dropped off the surveillance grid for so long. There have to be maintenance passages, maybe we can convince them to show us in exchange for keeping their jobs."

"Or maybe we could have the coordinates to the passages _and_ their jobs." Aethyta growled.

"We'll have neither if I can't find a way to pry their stubborn mouths open."

Kaidan motioned them forward, "Let's go then. See if we can think of something between the three of us. Ash, you still up for bad cop?"

"Hell yeah. Now more than ever."

"Settle. Both of you. There's no need for playacting and dramatics." Her face twisted into a sneer that made Ashley's stomach tingle uneasily. "I'll make them sing a pretty tune."

Coming from anyone else Ashley would have labeled that line a show of bravado. Faced with the reality of Matriarch Aethyta she thought this once it might be nothing more than the simple truth.

!

!

!

* * *

Shiala bolted from her quarters the moment Aethyta closed the link, skittering out the door and down the hallway before her sisters-in-arms could do more than call her name. She hadn't even an inkling of where she would find corridor sixteen, but at least she knew the general direction. With a little luck she would find her mistress before she ran into Matriarch Aethyta.

The stamp of boots on the polished floor gave her pause, Aethyta's voice drifted to her where she stood.

"I hope you and your crew know your business. I don't have time to hold your hands."

"This is a first, no one has ever been so blatantly taken from the atrium doesn't mean we don't know the ropes."

"Hm. Just think. It happened on your watch. There's something to write home about."

The footsteps paused, "Is this going to be a recurring theme? Personally I had hoped that we could lay aside the blame-shifting until we had the doctor back in our care… ma'am."

"That's odd."

"Odd?"

"I think I could learn to like you. Alright lieutenant, no blame-shifting. Our priority is Liara." Aethyta's tone dropped to a mellow register; that could be a good or a bad thing. She hoped for both their sakes Aethyta was sincere.

"That's… good to hear. Do you think you could extend the same courtesy to my partner?"

"Don't push it."

They were walking again. Shiala waited until the sound of their voices had faded before hurrying in the direction from which they had come, scanning the walls for whatever marker Aethyta had used until at last she found the blue imprint of sixteen.

No use trying to cut Benezia off at the next intersection, wherever that happened to be. It had taken her long enough just to find this path.

She hurried down the corridor, doubling her speed when she heard the familiar click of Benezia's heels. She rounded the corner and found Benezia waiting, hands folded at her waist and eyes fairly snapping with temper.

"Shiala, is there somewhere in particular you need to be?"

"Matriarch Aethyta sent me to escort you wherever it is you're going."

"I thought as much." Benezia tilted her head, gesturing for Shiala to walk beside her. "Aethyta has gone to meet with Lieutenant Alenko's comrade, I imagine she will assist in any interrogations that might have been arranged."

Shiala waited patiently for Benezia to speak again, but the matriarch was absorbed in her own thoughts, eyes fixed ahead.

Twice she almost asked Benezia where _they _were going, but the silence weighed heavily on her, discouraging any conversation.

"We must speak with councilor Tevos. She will want to be kept abreast of the situation."

Shiala remained silent, it sounded more as though she was speaking to herself.

"Aethyta is cunning; her hotheadedness is little more than skin-deep. You stand as an example of that. When you go back to her, you will tell her of my conversation with Tevos, but nothing farther."

Shiala groaned softly, she deeply regretted ever becoming involved in the matriarchs' games. "There is nothing that should overly concern you. I will speak with Ambassador Udina and ensure his enthusiastic cooperation; I have friends here that may be willing to help. You will accompany me on these errands."

Shiala nodded her acquiescence. "Are you familiar with the Atrium, Matriarch?"

Benezia almost smiled, "I have been here before."

She turned sharply down another hallway, Shiala could see the shine of natural light just ahead.

They emerged into an open space, the walls fashioned of glass and etched to catch the sunlight, patterning rainbows on the floor. Shiala held out a hand, watching the light play across it wonderingly.

She thought she saw the ghost of a smile tug at Benezia's lips, "This is the heart of the Atrium; there are chambers ahead with communications equipment. It has been nearly a decade, but I imagine my code will still work. Humans rarely take note of smaller details, such as voiding a diplomat's security clearance for instance; they are too hasty."

Normally Benezia was not one to share her thoughts so easily, that she did was either a mark of her distress or an attempt at distraction. Shiala was not sure which she would have preferred.

They walked a little faster now, past rows of trees planted incongruously in bare patches of earth scattered at random among the marbled tile. She would have liked to have seen this when she actually had the time to appreciate it.

Benezia skirted around a pond still enough that she nearly mistook it for glass. She eyed her reflection in the water as they passed, noting her wide eyes and open mouth. Shiala shut it quickly, she was gawking like some maiden freshly arrived from the colonies. She hurried back to Benezia's side and down a shadowed stairway, the chamber beneath was cool and shady, the walkway lined with climbing ivy.

They paused before a glowing panel and Benezia's fingers hovered over the keys uncertainly, eyes growing unfocused as she strained to remember. Her fingers moved swiftly, typing in an entry code but the pad flashed red.

She frowned, trying another. Red.

Her eyes widened slightly, nostrils flaring in frustration. She tried a third, fingers striking somewhat harder than before. The pad flashed green and the door hissed open, permitting them to enter at last.

!

!

The room could not have been any more different from the Eden they left outside, but it had its own clinical grandeur. Everything in shades of gray or white, an arching ceiling designed to amplify acoustics and a phosphorescent lighting dim enough to verge on the intimate.

Benezia wasted no time taking in the sight, from the corner of her eye she could see Shiala examining the structure and layout. She made her way to the comm and accessed Tevos' private channel directly.

It was nearly six minutes before the councilor answered and Benezia could see the signs of a hasty wake-up. Sleep was a precious commodity when one was required to deal with everything from minor disputes to diplomatic crises on a day-to-day basis.

"Councilor Tevos, we have landed safely as I'm sure you are aware."

Tevos blinked the last bit of sleep from her eyes and squared her shoulders determinedly, "I trust the Alliance has lent you its cooperation? I had expected a report from Aethyta on the matter."

"She is otherwise occupied." Benezia's tone suggested the less said of that the better, and Tevos was wise enough to let it pass.

"Is there something you require of the council?"

"I understand you have likely placed the power in Aethyta's hands even if only to be rid of her for this short time."

Tevos looked ready to protest, but Benezia raised an elegant hand in a hushing motion, "Regardless, it was a wise choice. I am confident of her ability to resolve our difficulties with her usual panache." Benezia's lips twisted.

"However, should Aethyta at any time endanger our priority I would formally request veto power-"

"No."

Benezia froze; it had been years since she had heard that word. She was shocked at how little she cared to hear it now.

"That would defeat the purpose entirely. Matriarch Benezia, you are a respected peace-keeper among our people and your efforts are to be commended; in this instance, force may be required." Tevos' face hardened slightly, revealing lines on her face that had not been there a decade past.

"We are both aware of how much Aethyta excels in that respect. Granting you power over her would defeat the purpose of placing her in charge. You are to be a check, not an obstacle. I am formally denying your request, if you feel that Aethyta has at any time overstepped her parameters you may contact me and we will discuss a resolution. Not until then."

The comm winked out, plunging them into shadows once more.

That had not gone as planned, and now she was stranded on a foreign planet with an unpredictable element that had already made her disdain for the local authority blindingly apparent.

She was quite sure she had been in worse predicaments sometime centuries ago.

!

!

!

"What did you say your name was? My memory has grown spotty with age."

"Ed Agapios." The shorter man swallowed nervously, a thin sheen of sweat glinting on his skin. Aethyta supposed that must be the natural reaction to being pinned biotically to the wall nearly seven feet off the floor.

"Agapios. A Greek name?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Wonderful, he was already addressing her respectfully. This shouldn't take much longer.

"I glanced over basic Human mythology shortly after the First Contact War; I imagine you're a little young to remember that though. The Greek tradition was particularly fascinating."

Benezia would be so proud of her, this was the perfect example of marrying her cool intelligence to a more action-oriented plan.

"Did you ever hear the story of Prometheus? Brought fire to humans against the will of the gods, punished to have his liver devoured every day for the rest of his everlasting life."

He was silent, but she could see the blood draining from his face.

"I always wondered what that would be like. To have your liver ripped out of your living flesh while you lie helpless."

Her smile was knife-thin. "I think that would be about the worst thing that could happen to a man."

Alenko, Williams and Agapios all swallowed; good to know they had an understanding.

"I don't have to talk to you."

Damn, this one was really holding out. If it hadn't become such a point of pride she would have interrogated the other now. As it was she shifted him a few inches lower, her free left hand glowing with biotic energy as she clenched an unclenched her fist.

"No. You don't."

"Fuck. There's a ladder near berth nine, it leads to a walkway that passes under the supports. There's an opening that'll take you to the first floor of the banquet hall on the Southern side."

"Thank you, that's very helpful." Ashley chimed. Her voice was thick with satisfaction and Aethyta herself had to fight the urge to grin smugly. No blood had been shed, no overt threats uttered and the union rep had stopped pounding on the door five minutes ago. All in all, a good day's work in less than an hour.

"Did you see anyone while you made your way there? Anyone you didn't recognize… anyone you did?"

"Quiet as the grave. It was just Sykes and I."

"And yet someone saw you."

"They were guessing. Anyone goes missing on shift they've gone down there for a break. Everyone knows."

"Is it open to everyone?"

"Will you set me down?"

"Is it open to everyone all the time?"

"It's not locked if that's what you mean, minimal clearance."

"Interesting." She dropped him to the floor, leaving him to sprawl at her feet, shaking in every limb and breath coming fast.

"Get out."

Kaidan unlocked the door, ushering the man through the door carefully.

"I think he might have wet his pants."

"Good." Ashley muttered, "Maybe next time they'll be a little more eager to cooperate."

"We need the plans for that tunnel. We need to know every possible exit and every camera located near those exits. That's on you, chief. Alenko, drag the other one in here and we'll see if you can't play bad cop this time."

"I'm not sure this is the best course of action. It may be better to wait for clear-"

Aethyta rolled her eyes; a regular hero, this one. Nothing more tedious than a knight in shining white armor.

"Change of plans. Williams, drag him in here; Alenko, find the blueprints."

He wanted to argue, she could see it in the sudden thinning of his lips and the way his fingers twitched where they dangled at his sides. He wouldn't though, she knew that too; the Alliance military was far more relaxed than the turian military in such matters, but taking orders still came naturally.

That would work as much to her benefit as detriment in the days to come.


	11. Professional Behavior

Liara tilted her face toward the sun, luxuriating in the bright warmth even as her mind raced to find some way of continuing the conversation. "I never knew my father either.

It might have been her imagination, but she thought Shepard was paying a little more attention now. She had turned slightly to watch Liara speak from the corner of her eye.

"I know she must have been an asari; that's not something I was likely to forget."

"Oh?" Shepard was trying for a bored tone, face so neutral it had to be a cover.

"Purebloods are frowned upon in asari culture; it's rare now, that anyone remarks on my heritage, but children know nothing of subtlety."

"You've earned something of a reputation for yourself or you never would have been invited. Whatever stigma they try to attach to it, your blood had nothing to do with that."

Had that been an awkward attempt at comfort? It really wasn't much, and it didn't mean much given Shepard couldn't even begin to understand the source of the prejudice but the effort was unexpected, and that made it interesting.

"It helps that my mother commands so much respect. She was a notable peace-keeper in her time; I used to think that is what I wanted to be as well."

"Didn't exactly pan out that way, what with you being an archaeologist and all."

A reaction. Good. "No, it didn't. Then again, I came here in an attempt to foster understanding between our peoples… I've done my part."

Perhaps that was treading a little too close to criticism, she could see Shepard caught the intended rebuke and wondered at her own temerity. She hoped she had not fouled any chance she might have of learning more of Shepard's past, and something of her allies.

They walked along in silence, Liara uncertain whether she should say anything more and Shepard content simply to stretch her legs and take in the air for a time.

"The Reds are my family, and a more flawed, dysfunctional one does not exist."

Liara could have screamed for relief; the silence had begun to weigh heavy on her, but here was something at last.

"You and Kevin seem close." Shepard didn't like answering questions, but if it was phrased more as a statement for confirmation then perhaps she would oblige. Shepard's smile said she knew exactly what Liara was up to and wasn't particularly concerned with it.

"If we're going to keep on with the family imagery then Kev might as well be my father. We looked after each other and our current prosperity owes itself mostly to his work."

"And yet you are in charge."

Shepard shrugged, "Kev wanted it that way; he lent his support and others followed, he was new to our… 'family', but he was also one of the more useful ones to have around. In the end, she who holds the greatest number holds the greatest power." A worried frown flitted across her features but she blinked it away.

"That's always subject to change, though."

That sounded ominous; Liara hesitated for a moment, wondering if this was a topic she could safely press Shepard on. "I take it these changes aren't always smooth?"

Shepard chuckled bitterly, "That's one way of putting it. Usually it requires the death of the predecessor. No one wants to give up whatever power they've managed to attain."

"Then you-"

"Killed the last one? It's kind of a prerequisite for the job. Wouldn't have wanted him trying to take it back; that would have meant more than a little trouble for me."

Liara swallowed, drawing a breath through her nose and snorting at the dusty air.

"You thought I just asked nicely?"

"No. I suppose I was expecting a little more remorse."

"Sorry, none."

"I can see that." Liara snapped, frustrated and short. Really, what had she been expecting? She couldn't understand why any of this still surprised her; there were two different worlds here, both literally and figuratively.

Liara shook the grit from her sandals impatiently; she wanted to go back inside now to whatever Shepard had planned. She wanted to stay out here and enjoy what little freedom she could for as long as Shepard would permit. She wanted to shake this blasted woman until her teeth rattled and she finally offered an explanation! That wasn't likely to happen any time soon, she would just have to content herself with brooding silence for now. Not that Shepard seemed to care any.

Shepard hesitated for a moment, jerking in surprise when Liara kept walking; Liara turned to look back at her, seeing that frown creasing the space just between her eyebrows again. Her eyes were fixed on a point in the distance and her posture had changed from its typical graceful poise to something stiff and brittle.

Liara followed her gaze out over the landscape to a gap in the fence that must once have been a gate, the rusted remains of a barrier lay twisted and long since discarded beside it. She squinted to see what it was that had caught Shepard's attention so thoroughly; she couldn't quite make out who it was coming toward them besides the fact that it was a man, but Shepard seemed to know exactly who it was.

"Come on."

Shepard started off toward the figure, Liara trailing reluctantly behind, both curious and concerned at what news the stranger might bring.

As the figure drew nearer, she finally made the connection; not a stranger at all, but Finch. She knew this one. He looked worried, hands fisted in his pockets as though he were fighting not to wring them worriedly. Shepard quickened her pace and Liara lengthened her strides to keep up.

"Finch. We missed you at breakfast."

"I was out."

"I gathered. There are things we need to discuss. Let me take Doctor T'Soni inside; you can give me the rundown then."

Liara's eyes darted between them, catching the undercurrent. He'd been spying, and they had news of the Alliance's efforts; she would have given anything to be privy to that conversation but it was clear that would not be permitted.

Finch fell in on Shepard's other side, hovering close enough that he bumped into her a time or two. Distracted; bad news for them then. That likely meant good news for her.

!

!

Shepard wasted no time, she was already bawling for Mara by the time they walked through the door. Liara winced at the sharp echo as much as she did the idea of spending any time with the other woman. She didn't like the thought, but if she could glean anything from the experience at all it would be worth it.

Shepard called again and this time Liara could see a shadow separate itself from the wall to their left; Mara sauntered over with an insolent grace, taking her time in approaching. Shepard fell silent, but Liara could see her fingers twitching as though she would have liked to clench her fist.

"Here."

Shepard looked her over, taking in the pronounced swagger and the slow gait at a glance. Her lips thinned with displeasure, white at the edges.

"As I said, I'm busy today. Keep her nearby." Shepard lowered her voice and stepped closer, "You're watching everyone else as much as her. Don't let them step out of line."

"I know the drill, Shepard." She smiled.

"Do you? Mind explaining why it took you so long to respond? I'm sure you must have heard me from the door." Shepard's voice was still relatively even, but her jaw was tight and her face seemed paler.

Mara glanced from her to Finch; Liara could see how she fought to keep the smile in place. "I was busy."

"Bullshit. I call, you come, bitch. There is _nothing_ more important than that."

Liara flinched slightly, unconsciously tugging at her bonds, Shepard didn't so much as twitch.

She locked eyes with the faltering woman, teeth bared in something that resembled a smile, if smiles were meant to herald imminent dismemberment. Neither one seemed to breathe and Liara could feel the tension rising, wondered if blood would be spilled. Finch evidently thought so, he was slowly moving away from the women.

Shepard opened her mouth, fingers sliding down to that slit where she had secreted the knife earlier this morning; Liara swallowed nervously, attached to Shepard as she was there would be no escaping this.

Before she could draw the breath to speak, Mara dropped her eyes and lowered her head slightly, "Yes, ma'am." Her tone was subdued, not at all the haughty response from earlier. Gradually Shepard relaxed, but her hand never moved away from that knife. Liara offered up a quick thanks that the situation had been defused.

Shepard pulled at the cuff, the only sign of her anger was the sharpness of her gestures; swift and efficient; her eyes were shuttered once more. What could she have to gain by turning her prisoner over to an enemy? Liara held her tongue as Shepard freed her wrist from the cuff and offered it to the woman.

Liara didn't much like the satisfaction on Mara's face or the look she shared with Finch as she clamped the cuff shut. Damn. She should have thought to test her biotics while there was no connection. Liara straightened her shoulders and met the woman stare for stare, sweeping a deliberate look over her form. The scrutiny was returned with interest and Liara found herself wishing again that Shepard had thought of someone else for this duty. At this point, she was beginning to think she should have accepted the cell.

As they turned to go, Shepard spoke again, low and intense, "Mara."

There was something in that tone that made Mara wilt visibly as she turned back to Shepard. "Mind _you_ don't step out of line either."

Their gazes met and clashed once more, for a moment Liara felt an odd tingle run through her arm, numbing her fingertips. Her eyes widened in comprehension; that would explain rather well how Shepard had known she was testing her abilities against the dampener. Shepard caught her eye and smirked, all too aware of what she was thinking; Liara could see a tell-tale flicker at her own fingertips, evidently they weren't out of the woods yet.

Mara's voice was surprisingly subdued; "No. Of course not." She nodded to Shepard and then to Finch before turning away, pulling Liara with her.

!

!

!

Shepard would have liked nothing more than to follow after them and watch those first few moments of conversation; she could see Mara bending her head toward the asari and T'Soni ever so subtly pulling away to set distance again. Mara was a trouble-maker and she had thought to keep her occupied, but she was beginning to regret using Liara as a foil. If this became necessary again she would put her under Kev's care and rest far easier for it.

"They're looking for schematics."

Shepard snapped to attention, "They're not going to find any. I distinctly remember telling you to make sure there were no copies available and I know you would have told me if that were not the case, Finch."

She could hear his nervous shuffling and fixed him with a sharp glare. "There are no hard-copies. Those were fairly simple to remove, but hacking an Alliance database isn't like messing around with whatever tech Cat can scrounge up. It sets off their sensors and the firewall automatically strengthens to prevent any further incursions in the breached sector."

"It shouldn't matter. Our clearance codes are entirely valid."

"We don't possess sufficient clearance to access anything directly related to the Atrium construction."

Shepard drew a breath, "They were going to find the path sooner or later, and with it the security feeds. This is just a little sooner than intended; there is no reason to be overly worried."

Finch remained silent, "Is there?"

Slowly he raised his eyes back to hers, "They found one of our informants. He was taken in for questioning-"

"Again, not a problem. They shouldn't know enough to land us in any hot water."

"He knows names-"

"Of other informants that might one day lead back to someone important if they can spare the time to track it to its source. We won't be keeping her for more than another day or two at most. Then we pack up and move on; we've been in one place too long already."

"We might not have that long. He didn't even put up a fight; they're cruising through everyone. The sheer amount of data they've drawn-"

"Will be too much to sift through."

Finch's face twisted into a grimace, "They're narrowing it down quickly. One or two have managed to slip through the net but they have most of their resources tied up in this. Sooner or later they're going to find this little niche and then we'll be in over our heads. My guess is sooner."

Shepard began walking again, gesturing to Finch to join her.

She shook her head briskly, "There isn't a single quadrant of this city that isn't bathed in their surveillance tech. Except here. It won't take them long to figure that out when they find the vehicle. Dropping off the grid will be every bit as telling as being tracked on it. I need you to take Cat and see to it that all devices in this area are well and truly disabled. Verify it. I'd rather not have to abandon everything at this juncture because of a little premature exploration."

Finch nodded his understanding and turned to go, but Shepard caught his shoulder and pulled him back to look at her. "You and Cat will be taking the Eastern yard and circle around South to the West; we'll meet there and proceed to the Northern grid."

Shepard's grip tightened, biotic sparks dancing along her skin. "This time, if anything is out of place, if something doesn't go as planned, I expect to hear about it immediately. This is your second mistake, Finch. Most don't even get more than one; _nothing_ is going to save you if you become the first to rack up three."

Finch swallowed tightly and nodded, squirming in her grip. Shepard released him and watched as he hurried away, only just keeping himself from running. She didn't want to have to carry through on that; Finch had been one of her first supporters outside of Kev, some degree of leniency would be expected for that fact. She couldn't have it said that she showed any sort of favoritism, though. The talk would be bad enough if anyone outside her little circle learned of the schematics debacle.

Damn it. If they had to pack up and move because of her miscalculation it would be a death knell; she'd lose support quickly. Three years without a ripple, but now every one of her decisions were going to come back and bite her in the ass. It hadn't escaped her notice that many of her former allies were stepping lightly around her now or that Mara was beginning to come into something of a following. That would have to be dealt with immediately or Liara was going to see first-hand exactly how _she_ had come into this position.

Bad enough that she had seen that little spat with Mara; it might have gone farther if she hadn't had Liara linked to her, eyes widening as she realized her precarious standing. She had almost felt… not guilty, but _ashamed _for having to assert her authority. With good cause; she should have had all this under control long ago, shouldn't have proceeded with this fool plan until she had all her other difficultiessquared away.

It was too late for second thoughts; she would just have to step carefully and work with what resources she had.

Shepard's fingers brushed over the strap of her concealed sheathe for comfort; it wasn't like everyone didn't know where she kept her weapons anyway, though she hoped no one had seen the unthinking gesture.

She'd made some poor calls and she was going to answer for it. She just needed to stave it off a little longer, just long enough to get Doctor T'Soni back to the Alliance and out of the way so that she could clean up her mess.

Assuming that was still possible.

!

!

!

* * *

Liara had stretched the restraints to their limit trying to maximize the distance between her and Mara; not that it did her any good considering the woman was compensating for her efforts by drawing considerably nearer every time she pulled away.

She tugged again and again Mara drew closer, leaning in to speak with her. "I suppose I'm not half as much fun as Shepard, but there is only so much space with these cuffs." Mara held up her cuff, shaking her wrist in demonstration.

Liara was seething, and in no mood for the woman's insinuations; a walk she had been promised and a walk she had- for hardly more than ten minutes and little more than a few yards from her dreary prison. She didn't expect any fairness from Shepard, the opposite in fact, but this stung. The goddess alone knew how long she would be expected to bear her captivity, and she thought she had been doing singularly well; no unseemly outbursts or pleading. She had been exceptionally cooperative, and had expected at least some consideration for that.

None had been forthcoming.

"I didn't take you for a quiet one-"

"I believe Shepard asked you to watch me. Conversation is not one of your duties."

"But curiosity is is one of my charms." The woman flashed her a dazzling smile, but Liara glared back.

"You possess so few." The words were out now, she couldn't take them back. Neither did she particularly want to; there was something empowering about speaking her mind, even if she knew there was risk involved.

Mara laughed, but there was a forced quality to it that sent a bolt of satisfaction rushing through her; a vain creature, as she had expected. Liara eyed the braid of hair dangling down her back once more, marveling that she had lasted this long.

"I wouldn't advise it, doctor. It's woven with a few nasty surprises."

Liara looked away quickly, embarrassed that her thoughts had been so obvious; that did answer her question, though. She wondered briefly if Shepard knew that particular trick; silly thought, of course she did.

"One night in Shepard's bed isn't going to get you out of trouble if you try anything with me. How was that by the way?"

Determinedly, Liara ignored her; she could feel a blush rising up her cheeks and tried focusing her thoughts elsewhere, hoping against hope the woman would not see.

"That good or that bad?" Liara could hear the muffled laughter in her tone; it took little more than a minute to decide she hated this sly little vixen with a passion she usually reserved for her studies.

"I wouldn't know." Liara winced, she really shouldn't have given the satisfaction of a response, but it was done.

"More fool you. A smart one might have taken advantage of that."

Mara's smile turned wicked, "You thought of it, didn't you? Hard not to when she's right there next to you. Everyone knows about that little bath last night; see anything you liked?"

Liara gritted her teeth and breathed through her nose, feeling her pulse steadily increase.

"Did she wash you? Run her hands down every inch of exposed flesh, every intimate place?"

"No." Liara's voice was strangled with shame and fury, the word dragged from her lips.

Mara snickered, "She wanted to though, be sure of it. Shepard isn't known for her self-control in anything, least of all combat and sex. I'll bet it's tearing her up inside wondering what it's like to fuck an alien."

This was simply intolerable; "You are out of line." That should settle the matter; she had been warned, after all.

Liara slipped as Mara hauled on the restraint, tangling a hand in the fabric of her shirt and dragging her off balance; she twisted the cloth and Liara struggled to release the pressure on her throat.

"Do you think a parting suggestion is enough to protect you from me? Do you think Shepard gives a _fuck_ what happens to you as long as you're still alive? Think twice, bitch-"

The sound she made when Liara kicked her shin was terribly satisfying, a pity she couldn't lay that up to a courageous attack, it had been sheer luck that she had managed to strike. Sweet goddess she was going to pay for it.

Mara released her, shoving her away brutally. Liara half-expected the woman to strike her, but she was looking over Liara's shoulder with trepidation.

Liara turned her head to see what had caught her gaze and found a glowering Kevin, arms crossed over his chest displaying his tattoos to best advantage.

Spider webs and twisted faces, symbols she couldn't identify ran the length of his forearm, a number-

She snapped to attention when she realized he was talking, not to her but to Mara. She only managed to catch the last half of what he was saying, but it gave her a glimmer of hope.

"Shepard won't be pleased to hear this."

"I don't give a damn. You didn't hear what she-"

"Doesn't matter. If you can't do your job then escort her to the cell and I'll take over."

If she had dared speak, Liara would have seconded the notion whole-heartedly. Suddenly that dampening cell was a far more appealing option.

"Shepard told me to-"

"Keep a watch her and mind your manners. Everyone heard. Take her to the cell. Now. We'll talk it over with Shepard later."

Mara swallowed, nodded once. She moved slowly, allowing Liara to set the pace while Kevin followed behind. Liara could feel the eyes of others on them, some tucked away in little corners, others gaping from the catwalks above. It was disconcerting to be the focus of so much attention, but she knew Mara would not dare speak to her now; that was one objective accomplished.

The cage in the corner did not seem so very intimidating now that she had spent a few minutes in that odious creature's company; she had to fight to keep from rushing to it and it was a relief when Mara finally walked her inside, releasing the cuff. Liara's biotics flared to life, sparking menacingly, but that was all she could manage.

Mara smirked, backing out of the cell as she pulled the cuff from her wrist. "No good. Not in there. I'll give you points for effort."

Kevin activated the controls and a barrier flashed into being, distorting the air around it. Ever the scholar, Liara approached and stretched out her fingers; expecting a nasty shock, she shut her eyes tightly.

Nothing. Not so much as a tingle. Liara opened her eyes to take in Mara's triumphant grin and Kevin's almost pitying look; she pressed her hand to the obstruction and found it solid. Unconsciously, she raised her other hand and glided it over the barrier; it seemed itself to be a function of biotics. Synthetic technology, interesting; also illegal without permits, and she sincerely doubted they had any.

Mara opened her mouth to make a snide comment, but Kev tapped her under the chin none too gently and whispered something Liara couldn't pick up. Whatever it was, Mara left rather quickly, leaving her alone with Shepard's confidante.

This could be a significantly profitable opportunity, provided she didn't bungle it.

Liara tapped the barrier with a fingertip, catching his eye as he glanced back at her. "Are you going to leave me?" Could he hear through this?

Evidently the answer was yes because he shook his head slowly, "Shepard made it clear she wants you safe and I doubt anyone here would challenge her on it, but better to be safe."

"Mara certainly seemed comfortable enough… challenging her, I mean."

"An anomaly. She's usually more cooperative."

"This insolence is a recent development?" He was talkative, wonderful.

"She's got that in spades; defying Shepard- that's new."

"How new?"

"New."

His tone said that was the end of the discussion, but there was a chance he would yet be open to other avenues of inquiry; anything she could glean would be useful.

"This is fairly recent technology-"

"And I won't tell you how we acquired it. I leave that to your imagination, miss."

Miss? "Doctor."

Kev snorted softly, "Doctor."

Liara glanced around the cell for something to occupy herself, but it was bare and empty. If she pushed too hard, he might leave and then she would be left entirely to her own devices for goddess alone knew how long. With that thought in mind, she modulated her tone.

"How long do you expect it will be before Shepard returns?"

"No telling. Could be minutes, could be hours."

"Not minutes, surely."

"She likes to keep a personal eye on things. Your arrival rather changed that."

"My abduction and subsequent imprisonment, I'm sure you mean."

He smiled almost amicably, "I do."

"You have similar speech patterns, the two of you. Have you been in each other's company long?"

Kevin laughed outright, "I can see you know the answer to that already. Pillow talk?"

Liara glowered and he held up his hand's defensively. "Questioning works both ways. Give a little get a little."

"Is that a promise?"

"A clever maiden wouldn't believe those."

"You're familiar with our life-stages? That is notable."

"Hardly. It's been awhile since the war; most everyone learned something here and there in school or lurid romances."

"I wouldn't take you for a romantic." Liara eyed his grizzled form pointedly, and he laughed again. A jolly fellow; it was a little disconcerting, and easier to see now where Shepard acquired her playfulness.

"As a noted scholar, I would expect you would know better than anyone the truth to the old adage that you mustn't judge a book by its cover."

Liara was beginning to think that under more congenial circumstances she might have liked this eccentric creature. That was more than a little troubling.

!

!

!

* * *

Shepard trudged through the gravel stubbornly; she hated being forced to pick up after a subordinate's mistake, she hated that it had been her mistake to begin with, and she hated that she'd had to leave Dr; T'Soni in the care of that psychopath. Worse yet, she was the lesser of most evils. Hopefully Kev would keep an eye on her, she was counting on him to make sure Mara kept to the straight and narrow.

It was remarkable, how territorial she had become in such a short space of time. She hadn't expected Liara to be so… human. That revelation had shaken her for some reason, and she still felt a little off when she thought on it too long.

The solution? Focus on the problem at hand, worry about the other when she was confronted with it.

Shepard raised a hand to shield her eyes, carefully checking the sun; it was darker than it should be at this hour, or maybe that was only another sign of her mood. She had been out in the sun for nearly two hours now, alternately assessing the coming difficulties they were bound to have with an Alliance recon team and fretting over the deteriorating command structure of the Reds.

That was her doing; she'd been too lenient and far too ambitious. She'd tried to make them outgrow the mold that had held them together for too long, invited outsiders to play their games using her own people as pawns. It had seemed a fair trade at the time, a way to obtain better resources; Kev had warned her, Finch had tried in his own way. She had ignored them, and now they would lose everything they had worked toward.

Shepard wiped the dust and sweat from her face briskly, scanning the horizon for any signs of her comrades. They shouldn't have had to circle out too far, they only needed to protect a very small perimeter. She hurried over to a rusted shell of some long-forgotten equipment and perched there, wincing at the heat. With her recent streak of bad fortune she would probably cut herself on the rusting metal and end up with tetanus, now little more than an interesting footnote in medical studies save here on the outskirts of the city. She'd lost a few people to other eradicated illnesses out here in the early days of their occupation.

Damn it, shouldn't they be finished by now? If Finch was taking his sweet time to flirt with Cat she would gut both of them and hang their lifeless carcasses from the the ceiling as a warning to the others.

The fact that this would be hypocritical in the extreme given her own crippling preoccupation with a certain asari scientist didn't faze her. With rank came privilege, so she assured herself. Privilege and risk. If she didn't get a handle on the source of the murmurs seeking to discredit her this little empire would topple. This was the time for it; all it would take was a few words in a carefully chosen ear and she'd be on trial for treason, assuming the Reds were inclined to let her live that long.

Her fear now was that they might well weary of this gambit and simply kill both she and Liara. Her saving graces were a richly deserved reputation for fighting dirty and a handful of ardent supporters in key positions. Take away either of those and she was done; it had been a mistake to let Mara off with a warning earlier, she should have left a mark the others could see. She would fix that later, when Mara next stepped out of line; Shepard was certain she would.

Shepard wiped her face on her sleeve once more, cursing the rising humidity. When she looked up again, Finch was approaching, Cat trotting along behind, struggling to take in every last detail of their environment through wide eyes. Hard to believe she had the highest body count of all of them, higher than some of her allies combined.

Shepard stood and dusted off her pants, resting her hands on hips impatiently. "Well?"

Finch stared blankly, an extended period of time in Cat's company had a way of doing that to even the most intelligent of people. She'd seen Kev tongue-tied and vexed after little more than an hour with her.

"Disabled. Thoroughly." Cat's smile was all teeth, she nudged Finch invitingly, but he still seemed a little dazed.

"Permanently?"

"Nearest we could make it." Finch shrugged and Shepard nodded her understanding, "Then let's get back shall we? We'll need to go over the defense systems."

"Covered." Cat chirped; Shepard prayed she hadn't been 'upgrading' anything again. Last time she had nearly been blown to pieces by one of Cat's marvelous ideas. It was not an experience she was eager to repeat.

"When we get back find Kev and take him with you, any upgrades you want to make have to be cleared with him first."

"He'll say no." Cat whined.

"Then the answer is no. Back. Now. You can argue logistics with him."

Cat and Finch turned back, shuffling off in the direction of the base; Weariness quickly abating, Shepard found it was a trial not to sprint back.

The walk back to the base seemed far shorter than when she had first left, but Shepard was the first to admit that might have been because she chivvied the other two into walking faster. By the time they returned, Finch was panting and giving her more than a few puzzled looks while Cat looked ready to sprint off and demand Kev let her make all the upgrades she wanted to the paltry equipment they labeled defense systems. Shepard wished her all the luck in the world; when Kev took an idea into his head he didn't relinquish it easily, he had long since decided defense was his fiefdom and woe betide any interlopers. She looked forward to seeing who would triumph.

Finch rubbed at his face, grimacing at the flaking dust, "Anything for me to do, chief? Would a wash be out of order?"

Shepard briefly debated teasing him for being so fastidious, but thought better of it. A bath sounded wonderful, even if it was just a little water poured in a basin to be splashed over her dusty, mildly sunburned skin.

Who the hell was she kidding; she was going to draw a bath herself, wouldn't really be fair to deny it to the others when they had worked every bit as hard. She nodded and Finch took off without so much as a by-your-leave; Cat trailed at his heels, already scanning the area for her sometime partner in crime, sometime sworn nemesis. Shepard had already lost interest.

She bolted for the stairs, taking them two at a time, though her legs trembled with the effort; her first thought had been to find Liara first and check in on her, but after her words earlier there was no reason she shouldn't be safe. Mara was a bitch, but she was usually careful to follow orders to the letter, and Kev would keep watch.

Besides, she didn't think Liara would be terribly amused if she invited her for another bath, much as that might make _her_ day.

Shepard was careful to fill the tub only to a minimum, keeping the water warm but shallow. The first touch of it on her sore skin was bliss and Shepard took a moment to luxuriate in the feeling before stepping all the way in; she sank down into the tub slowly, leaning back against the cool surface.

She didn't have much time; she still urgently wanted to check in on the doctor, but ten or fifteen minutes just to get clean again shouldn't be a problem. She dunked down and scrubbed at her hair, grimacing at the feel of grit caught in the stubborn strands. She could practically feel a second skin of filth peeling off her, was fairly certain she was at least a pound lighter after scrubbing down.

The water was filmy and already tepid, though it couldn't have been more than ten minutes since she had stepped into it. Shepard sighed with disappointment and stepped out reluctantly, blessing the cool air that sent goose bumps racing across her skin. She snatched the towel from the counter and hurried out, dirty clothes fisted in the other hand. Cursed if she was going to wear them when she had a few alternatives, and this might be a good time to arm herself more thoroughly.

It shouldn't have been more than a few minutes before she was ready to leave, but when she stepped into the room her eyes fell to the disarranged sheets on the bed, the indents where she and Liara had lain.

Dropping her clothes to the floor, she pointedly looked away and headed to the wardrobe, pulling another shirt from the heap. She cast about for other pants and found something marginally less dirty, anything was better than slipping back into the other dusty rags.

She combed her fingers through her short hair viciously, uncaring that they caught in her tangles; unwillingly she glanced to the bed again.

It had been different, sharing a bed while she slept. She hadn't expected to sleep well; she appreciated her space and even her occasional partners had always known better than to stay. Aside from a few waking episodes she had slept rather well, even with another body in the bed.

A new thought struck her, pure temptation, but try as she might she couldn't quite banish it. Where was the harm in a little indulgence now and again? She padded over to the bed lightly, gliding onto the linen gratefully, resting her head on the pillow there and breathing in. She knew it was impossible, but she liked to think that the scent of Liara's perfume still lingered there; the memory was certainly clear enough to pretend so.

It wasn't healthy or wise, her preoccupation with the pretty asari. For now, she was alone and couldn't bring herself to give a damn; there was no one here to condemn her.

Shepard rolled to her back, sinking down in the twisted sheets contentedly, enjoying the cool air on her bare skin; her fingers ghosted along the plane of her stomach absently, mind already moving from her troubles to thoughts of Liara.

There was work to be done for certain, and she would have to be on her toes for any sign of trouble in these last days; a few stolen minutes were all she could afford, best to make the most of it.

Shepard allowed her thoughts to drift while she rested there, replaying key events from the last couple of days; images from their first meeting at the Atrium, the dress that did more to show than hide her curves, tucked now in her wardrobe with the rest of her attire.

Closing her eyes, she could see Liara dancing again, temporarily forgetting to be self-conscious in the need to track the tempo and converse with her partners. It had been a pleasure to watch her, lithe and graceful, and that gown had teased and hinted at what lay beneath, alternately displaying and concealing her charms. Shepard would have gladly thanked whichever tailor had crafted the thing; there was no doubt in her mind it had been made especially for Liara's form.

She permitted herself to indulge in the smallest of fantasies, just an idle bit of curiosity to pass the time; in her mind's eye, they were once again at that interminable banquet, only this time Shepard had managed to spirit Liara away for an altogether more lascivious purpose.

_Tucked back into a corner, hidden from the view of the chattering crowd by a convenient little alcove, Shepard pressed the asari into the wall and silenced her question with the sort of wicked kiss designed to turn the thoughts to sin._

_Liara froze when Shepard's lips met hers, a stillness born not of fear but surprise, wondering where this might lead. Shepard smiled against her lips as Liara responded, tongue gently teasing her own. Shepard nipped softly and Liara jumped, pulling away at the sound of Shepard's muffled chuckle; she glared indignantly, an expression that was all too familiar now, opening her mouth to make some scathing comment no doubt._

_Shepard watched her lose that train of thought when her thumb flicked lightly over the concealed peak of Liara's nipple, brushing the thin fabric of her gown teasingly against it. Liara sighed, arching into the contact, a gentle hand reaching out to explore Shepard's form._

Shepard shuddered at the feel of her own calloused fingers tracing over the line of her throat, down farther and around her breasts. Liara's hands would be soft and warm, she knew; she would move slowly, taking the opportunity to learn every last detail. Shepard was of no mind for patience just now, her hands glided down to her hips, teasing at the dip of her hipbone before moving lower, she hissed at the feeling of her own wetness, shocked at how aroused she had become from such a tame fantasy.

She lost herself to it once more, fingers lazily circling her clit.

_Liara's head tilted slightly, fingers running down the buttons of her dress uniform, plucking idly. She looked a question at Shepard as she slowly undid the first button, fingers tracing the exposed hollow of her throat. _

_Shepard swallowed tightly, looking into the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen; Liara blinked and Shepard was startled by the contrast between dark lashes and pale skin. She stole another kiss, fingers running down the length of Liara's gown, plucking at the thin material mischievously. Liara pressed into her, hands smoothing up her uniform to her shoulders and clenching there._

_Shepard's calloused hand caught on the fine material of the gown as she ran her palm down to Liara's hip to squeeze appreciatively. Liara started and giggled, pulling away to bury her face in Shepard's coat._

_The giggle turned to a gasp when Shepard caught her dress in a careful grip and began to lift. One of Liara's hands caught hers, fingers twining with her as she attempted to hold it in place._

_"__Too many people, someone will see." She sounded breathless and not entirely sure of her objections; Shepard pressed her advantage, tracing the line of Liara's exposed collar bone with her tongue, nipping the pliant flesh and suckling lightly until she could just see a faint bruise._

_"__No one will see." She murmured, raising the dress just a little further. This time, Liara helped her, other hand pulling at the opposite side, a deep blush staining her cheeks but her eyes locked challengingly with Shepard's own._

_Shepard smirked knowingly, freeing her hand to run under the fabric and letting it fall. "Hold it for me."_

_Finally Liara's boldness failed her; she held the dress, but her eyes darted every which way, avoiding Shepard's sparkling eyes._

Shepard gasped softly as her finger grazed a little too close to her nub and a ripple of sensation ran through her from head to toe. She drew a shallow breath and slipped a finger into her center, massaging gently as her thumb continued to work against her.

_Liara's lips thinned as she clamped her mouth shut, head falling back against the wall when Shepard's palm pressed into her, moving against her at a maddeningly slow pace. _

_Shepard buried her face in Liara's throat to breathe in the soft scent of musky perfume, kissing her way up the line of her neck to her jaw; Liara's knees buckled slightly as Shepard's finger slipped into her, breathing deeply and leaning more of her weight on the wall._

_"__Here, Shepard?" It was a little annoying, how very unaffected she sounded; Shepard was determined to change that._

_"__Here, _Liara_." Her lips savored the name as she spoke it._

_Liara shuddered and her knees gave out entirely at the sensation of Shepard's palm pushing demandingly against her as her fingers continued their work, thumb pressing gently on her nub. Shepard's weight held her pinned there, finishing her quickly, cherishing the sound of those muffled gasps and Liara's desperate attempts to keep her breathing even in vain._

_The unexpected feel of Liara's hands tugging impatiently had her glancing up in surprise. Liara smirked, "My turn."_

Shepard arched; a sharp tremor of warmth spread through her, leaving her sated and oddly content. She lay for a moment, basking in the all too rare feeling of peace, but a pounding on her thankfully closed door put an end to that.

!

!

!

* * *

Liara glanced up at the sound of approaching footsteps and Kevin's heartfelt groan; their conversation had tapered off a few moments ago and she had taken the time to think on more pleasant matters, running through a list of things she intended to do just as soon as she was home. The lighter thoughts had brought a smile to her face, and seeing her distraction Kev had been good enough to leave her to her thoughts.

The woman all but skipping toward them was small and dark, her features were pixie-like and a pursed smile hovered on her lips. Liara wasn't sure whether Kev's expression was fond or horrified, possibly both.

"Shepard sent me. She says you're to help me calibrate our defenses."

Kev crossed his arms in a gesture Liara was coming to recognize as a warning, "Try again, Cat."

Cat sighed deeply, glaring up at him from beneath lowered brows. "You're no fun. There are upgrades I want to make-"

"Please gods, no."

"There are updates I want to make and she says I need your clearance."

"Good sense. The answer is categorically no."

"You haven't even heard my proposal yet!"

"It does not change my answer. I take it Shepard is back?"

"Of course, but-"

"Find Finch and bring him to me; I need to speak with Shepard."

"If I do, will you hear me out?"

"I'll listen if you can have Finch here in ten minutes or less."

She was gone before he had the time to finish his thought, running toward the stairs with ground-eating strides.

"Why did you not simply ask her to stay?" Liara leaned against the barrier, resting her head against it tiredly.

"Cat's a charmer when she's in a good mood; trouble is, she's downright murderous in a temper and there's no telling what will set her off. Better to wait for Finch."

Liara nodded her understanding, unable to wrap her mind around the idea of that cheerful woman hurting anyone. Looks could be deceiving; that message had been driven home again and again these past few days.

She could hear the woman returning before she actually saw her, high-pitched voice screeching invectives as someone thudded down the stairs; Finch, she supposed.

He hurried over, face pale and hair wet, a few stray soap suds still apparent. Someone had bullied him out of his bath a little too soon; Liara bit her lip to hide a smile, turning her back to him.

Liara could hear Kev's blunt hand connect as he patted his back heartily, "Keep an eye on her. Don't let Mara near. I'm bringing Shepard down."

"Cat-"

"I sent her. Just keep your head down for a few minutes. She'll cool off."

"If she doesn't, it's my neck."

"I'll talk to her on my way."

Silence. Liara turned slowly to face Finch and he looked away quickly, addressing her though his eyes focused on some point in the distance.

"Do you know what he's up to?"

Liara didn't speak; she had a vague idea of what Kev wanted to talk about. He'd made it plain that Mara's actions would not go unpunished. Insubordination would have to be met with force, but she remembered the look he had shared with Mara earlier before they had left. They were friends, and she wasn't keen to tell him anything.

!

!

!

* * *

"Shepard, Door!"

Had it been anyone other than Kev Shepard might have been tempted to tell them to fuck off. He wouldn't bother her something negligible though; all her tension returned in a rush and Shepard rose, yanking a bra and shirt on as she hurried to the door; "Shep-"

"I'm coming! Wait a second." She unlocked it quickly, throwing the door open, not quite able to hide her chagrin. The shocked look on Kev's face when he took in her disarray warned her the oddity had been noticed. The look on his face was enough to tell her there were bigger things to worry about.

He breezed past her and slammed the door behind him, turning to glare at her in disappointment. Even after all these years that look still stung and Shepard found her hackles rising even as she met him eye to eye.

"While you've been diddling around up here, Mara has made herself at home."

"How do you mean?" Shepard grabbed for her pants and all but jumped into them, not even amused when Kev turned his back like the gentleman he sometimes remembered to play at being.

"I mean Doctor T'Soni is safer in that containment cell than she is in the hands of that harpy."

"You left her in there?" It came out more as a shriek and Shepard carefully modulated her tone before speaking again. "Who the hell is watching her now?"

"Finch finished up before you did; she's clear for now, but you know he'll yield for Mara. I doubt she'd be bold enough to try anything now that you're back, but I caught her tormenting T'Soni earlier."

"I told her-"

"You weren't here."

Shepard grabbed his shoulder and turned him to look at her, lowering her voice confidentially; "How bad is it?"

Kev shook his head, "You don't need me to tell you. I suggest you get down there and make a point; be sure the lesson stays fresh in everyone's mind for a while. You're losing ground, kid. This is your last chance to get it back before you go down in flames."

"Get back down there and watch her. I'm going to find Mara." Shepard turned away, confident that he at least would obey without question.

The key shook as she tried to open the wardrobe, whether from fury or nervousness she couldn't be sure; likely a combination of the two. She wasted no time in choosing her weapons; small and quick was key now, something for short and mid-range.

This time, she made sure the door was shut and locked before she bolted down the stairs, not bothering to hide her anger in the least.

!

!

!

"Finch. When did you get back?"

Liara gritted her teeth at the despised voice; Mara come to speak with her ally, did Shepard know they were thick as thieves? That tone was too familiar for simple comrades-in-arms.

"Not long ago. Didn't stop me from pulling babysitting duty."

Mara swaggered closer, leaning on the barrier near Liara, smiling sharply when the asari glared at her. She had to have been watching the area and waiting for Kev to leave; that was the only thing that could explain her swift response.

"Why isn't Shepard down here? It's her pet after all."

"She's washing up."

Finch scrubbed a hand self-consciously through his hair, lips twisting at the feel of the soap.

Mara snickered, "I think we know what she's really up to."

Finch frowned in confusion and Liara mirrored the expression, realizing too late that the woman could see her face.

Mara grinned delightedly, "She's taking care of business. Too long holding herself back; I'll bet you're figuring prominently in her thoughts, doctor."

Liara could see the dawning comprehension on Finch's face and fought to conceal her own mystification. Mara's tone suggested a sexual connotation, but-

"You really are sheltered; she's probably fucking herself to thoughts of you."

Liara wrinkled her nose in disgust, "You are crude."

Finch placed a firm hand on Mara's shoulder before she could respond, "Kev's going to be bringing Shepard down. You should go."

"I'm comfortable here. What about you, Liara? Are you comfy, or does that have you all hot and bothered?"

She hated the sound of her name on that woman's lips, felt sullied just hearing it. Coupled with the crude remarks she thought a few minutes more would put her to tears again.

Before she could think of something suitably cutting to say in response, she heard Finch give a strangled gurgle of panic and glanced up to see Shepard approaching them with murder written all over her face.

"Mara. Kev's been telling tales."

Mara's eyes widened, but she kept her back turned to Shepard. Liara could have told her that wasn't a good idea.

"What sort of tales has your gofer been carrying?"

Liara could hear a smothered gasp of pain from Shepard as she twined her hand in the base of Mara's braid and yanked her head back, "The kind that means you're in deep shit."

Liara winced as Mara's face smacked into the solid barrier, glancing over to Shepard, licking at the small droplets of blood dotting her hand. What did the woman keep there?

Mara staggered back, eyes wide with shock and hand clamped to her mouth, when she pulled her fingers away they were stained pink with blood- probably a cut lip.

"Bitch." Mara's voice was subdued, but no less intense.

Liara flinched when Shepard's palm connected with her face once more, hard enough to make her stumble. "Didn't I say something about not stepping out of line? What do you suppose that means? Do you think maybe I meant you were supposed to shut up and do your job without any personal input? Did I fail to make my meaning clear?"

They were drawing a crowd, some hastened forward from wherever they had tucked themselves away while others ran outside to fetch their friends and drag them in. There were faces here she hadn't seen before; not many, but more than she had expected lived in this space.

Mara spat the blood away and Shepard reached out to seize hold of her again, kicking her legs out when she tried to struggle. With a few brutal twists and a motion Liara couldn't follow Shepard undid her braid, watching expressionlessly as several pins fell from the mess.

Mara tried to rise, but Shepard pushed her back down with a snarl, clamping her hand in her hair and drawing her back to look her directly in the eyes.

"You have a very short memory; I think I know something that will help. A little visual aid."

When she pulled the knife from her pocket Liara could feel the disbelieving stares of the others surrounding them, she herself clamped a hand to her mouth to stifle a surprised scream, praying she wouldn't have to watch the other woman die.

Mara flinched back, releasing the scream Liara had stifled as the knife swooped down, hacking through the strands of her hair with ruthless precision. Liara was sickened at the sheer amount of satisfaction she took in seeing the horror on Mara's face. This had been a day for unpleasant revelations.

Shepard continued to hack and cut, the honeyed locks falling to her feet, hand still fisted in a hank of hair. Mara didn't even try to pull away when she released her, cutting off that final clump efficiently.

"Clean this up. Maybe this will be enough of a reminder." Shepard looked up, locking eyes with all those standing silent around her. "When I give an order, I expect to be obeyed."

Finch skittered out of her way, cautiously moving to help Mara to her feet; she pushed him away, eyes already red with unshed tears of anger. With one last glare for Shepard, filled with all the hate she dared not express aloud, she slowly gathered up the pins and hair, pointedly avoiding eye contact with her peers.

Kevin looked on in approval, Cat in smiling benevolence and Liara wondered that they could be so calm when all the others were backing away softly, turning their back on the kneeling woman.

"What are you two looking at? Cat has some ideas to run by you, why don't you see to it?"

Kev nodded, tapping Cat's shoulder. Cat followed with a new spring in her step.

Shepard gestured Finch away, "Leave her. She can do this alone. Finish up your bath, there's soap all through your hair."

Finch clutched at his hair protectively, hurrying away without even a peek backward.

Shepard watched the woman for a moment longer before turning back to Liara and typing in the code to lower the barrier. "Do I need to get the cuffs?"

Liara swallowed, shook her head, not quite able to meet Shepard's eyes. Quiet tears leaked down Mara's cheeks, but her teeth were bared in a mute snarl. Liara had the uneasy feeling there would be a reckoning for this.

Shepard twined an arm through hers, carefully side-stepping Mara as she led Liara away, "I'm sorry for leaving you with her. It was a mistake."

"One you seem to think you have rectified." Logically Liara knew an example had to be set, but she didn't think this was something she could ever dismiss lightly.

Shepard nodded, "With any luck, that will settle it, but Mara has friends too. There could still be trouble ahead."

"How much trouble, do you think?"

"Hopefully no more than I can handle."

Shepard gestured to the stairs and Liara started up, sandals clicking loudly. She paused to kick them off and carry them; it just didn't seem right in this subdued atmosphere.

Liara jumped at the feel of Shepard's hand on her back, gently urging her upward; she complied, bare feet muffled on the steps.

Shepard's room had never seemed more welcoming and she made directly for the bed, perching on the edge of it and burying her head in her hands; it felt like she had a headache, no pain but the same kind of pounding pressure behind her eyes.

Liara glanced up to find Shepard hovering over her, the memory of Mara's parting words struck her, had Shepard really…? Liara blushed again, ashamed at the frivolous thought.

"Six." Shepard muttered.

"I beg your pardon?"

Shepard shook her head, "Nothing. I didn't mean to speak it aloud."

So of course she would say no more on the matter.

Liara's mood shifted too quickly for even she to understand it, one minute downhearted and upset, the other irrationally furious.

"Keep your secrets."

Shepard caught the change in tone and shifted, biotic glow beginning in her palm. Ah yes, she didn't have the restraints on, though Liara would wager Shepard had replacements somewhere here.

"Don't bother, after that little display I'm really not likely to try anything; unless I decide to sneak out and try for the rest of that pathetic attempt at a walk."

"I'm sorry?" Shepard sounded genuinely puzzled, and that made her all the more angry.

"A pleasant little stroll; what do you say, ten minutes? Eight? After how many hours trapped in here?" Liara shook her head, "Not exactly a fair exchange, I don't know why I ever expected fairness of you at all."

"Damn it, Liara. I had work to do."

"Yes, work to keep me here. How much longer is that going to last? With Mara already so comfortable spitting in your face, how much longer will it be before someone decides to follow her example? Do you think the next leader might keep me around as a toy or will I join you in 'retirement'?"

The bed dipped as Shepard sat down beside her, "I don't think anyone will be eager to test me after tonight." Her voice deepened to a growl, "But if they want to try, I'm ready. You're bound back for the Alliance as soon as I'm sure this is over."

Liara felt a small surge of hope, stifled soon by reality; "You forget that you could lose."

"I'm not even fighting yet."

"Is that going to be days or weeks or months?"

"You'll be home before the week is out. That is final. I can't keep up with them and with you, care to call truce?"

Liara raised her bare wrists, "I haven't attacked you yet."

"Give me your word you won't try and I'll give you my word you'll have no part in my retirement." Hmm. Does Liara know if this a promise Shepard can actually keep?

Kev's words flashed through her mind and Liara shook her head slowly, "A clever woman wouldn't take my word." Her voice was hoarse, sweet goddess she was going to cry again; this was just too much. Her mood was everywhere.

"I think you're good for it."

Liara nodded, "Keep your word, and I will keep mine."

"Done."

She should have been hungry; it was far past noon and she hadn't had anything since breakfast, but just now she didn't think she could eat if Shepard pushed a plate before her and ordered it. In fact, at this moment all she wanted to do was lose herself in sleep.

!

!

!

* * *

Aethyta shifted from foot to foot impatiently; ten minutes Benezia had said, no longer. She was sure that had been at least half an hour ago. She glanced at the red glow of the pad, strained her ears trying to listen for any sound of movement inside. All in vain; Benezia would take her sweet time and make no apologies for it.

Eight tonight their invitation had said; they were expected to dine with Ambassador Udina then and much as she was all in favor of making the stodgy old bastard rethink his imperious orders she was getting a little peckish… famished was closer the mark, and it wasn't doing much for her temper.

Five minutes more and she would see if she couldn't bypass that lock; it had been a solid half-century at least since she had last attempted anything similar, but fortune favored the bold.

Not a minute had gone by before she was fiddling with the pad, fingers poking and prodding as she assess the overall durability of the equipment. The pad blinked green and Aethyta grinned; that had been far easier than- Shit!

Benezia loomed in the doorway, the look on her face said clearly she thought one of them must have lost her mind; it strongly implied that it wasn't she.

"I think you're omnitool is malfunctioning. It's been a lot longer than five minutes."

Kneeling like a supplicant before the door it was impossible to look dignified, but she tilted her chin and tried for a matching expression of boredom anyway.

Benezia's omnitool flickered to life; she flicked her eyes to it and raised her brows delicately. "It has been precisely seven, Aethyta… and I said ten."

Aethyta straightened and smoothed her dress, offering an arm as though she hadn't been preparing to rattle off a lecture on the importance of punctuality. Nezzie slipped an arm through hers, holding herself correctly away. Aethyta shifted closer, imagining she could hear Nezzie's teeth grinding, but of course she would never do anything so common. Aethyta rolled her eyes, clamping her hand down firmly when Benezia tried to move away again.

She could just hear Benezia's irritable sigh and couldn't help the smug look that stole over her face, hopefully her former and soon to be lover wasn't looking too closely at her.

"You look nice." Aethyta tried for a level tone, but her voice sounded a little husky. Who could blame her? Benezia cut a wonderful figure in a dress, especially those designed to cling to her curves and those were the only kind she ever bothered to wear.

Tonight's dress was a sober affair, gray and creme; it should have looked drab, but it only made her eyes seem all the darker, emphasized the regal air that she carried with her everywhere.

"Thank you." Unfailingly correct, that was Nezzie. There was something on her mind though, something that she was trying to phrase diplomatically.

Aethyta had never had any patience for diplomacy; most of the Asari tended to think of that as her chief failing, she preferred to think of it as one of her strengths.

"Spit it out, Nezzie. We'll be in company soon enough and I doubt you want anyone else to hear this."

Benezia breathed deeply through her nose, exhaled out her mouth and glared up at Aethyta pointedly. "Ambassador Udina was briefed earlier this afternoon. Lieutenant Alenko has conveyed all relevant details of our work."

"And?"

"There is no need to tell him anything more; are we agreed?"

"You said we should cooperate to the fullest extent of our abilities."

"We will, but it important for him to understand that we are by no means his puppet. We must present a united front."

Aethyta recognized that line; it inevitably preceded a confession.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Nezzie?"

Benezia frowned at the pet-name, but spoke no further. It looked like she was going to have to hear it secondhand, and Benezia expected her to keep a straight face on top of that. She was getting too old for these games.

They walked on in an oddly companionable silence, footsteps ringing in the empty halls; Benezia knew the way to the chamber and Aethyta couldn't think of anything particularly interesting to add. If Benezia was going to keep secrets then she didn't need to know about Aethyta's own activities earlier today. She wouldn't approve of the methods Aethyta had made use of, and she wouldn't hesitate to make her feelings known.

Benezia stopped suddenly, leaving Aethyta to nearly walk into the door in front of them. How long had they been walking exactly? It didn't feel like more than a few minutes, but the ambassador's quarters were… never mind. They were here, and suddenly she had more important problems to think on.

Seeing Aethyta's dazed look, Benezia entered her pass code quickly, sighing with relief as the door opened. She had half-expected the code to be nullified after her trickery this morning, but if the humans hadn't caught on to the security risk yet she wasn't going to enlighten them. Aethyta eyed her sideways as they stepped into the room, doubtless wondering how she had acquired a code; goddess willing she would never have to confess to the small subterfuge, Aethyta would never permit her to live it down, and an asari lifetime was too long to bear the shame.

Udina's smile was the first thing that warned her this evening wasn't going to go as planned.

"_Ambassador_ Benezia; if you require a code to enter restricted areas, it is your duty to inform the security administration. I had not expected such a blatant breach of etiquette."

And then Aethyta began to laugh. Benezia had enough experience to know this was going to be an awful dinner no matter how appetizing the courses.

!

!

!

!

* * *

Holy cow, Never again. That chapter was officially too long, but I wanted to get something up before I buckle down to studying once more. Future chapters will be an altogether more reasonable length.


	12. In Vino Veritas

Benezia shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying desperately to disguise it as an attempt to move closer to Ashley Williams, seated stiffly at her right. She was certain that no one was fooled, but appearances were key and no one would be so crass as to point out her obvious dismay.

Aethyta had positively howled for nearly a minute, tears gathered at the corner of her eyes and she couldn't even muster the strength to cover her mouth for her tremors. She was still wiping tears away now, smiling to herself and occasionally glancing over to Lieutenant Alenko as if they had shared some grand joke. He chuckled too every now and again, and Benezia nearly regretted the decision to cooperate so willingly every time she caught the smirk on his face.

Kaidan must have found a trace of her earlier activities as he glanced over the security logs for the past few days, and defying all logic had chosen to pass it on to a superior with whom he was clearly at odds. Benezia hadn't counted on that; the oversight distressed her unduly.

It had been a foolish little game, she could see that now; had known even then it was a trick more worthy of some fresh off the ship maiden than a respected matriarch, but she had been so taken with the idea of keeping something from Aethyta that she had ignored all common sense. She was paying dearly for it tonight, and it would only be worse after they were excused. As the nominative head of their squad it would be well within Aethyta's purview to arrange for a penance. Benezia struggled to keep her face smooth at the thought; penance was always worse for Matriarchs, they were assumed to be more level-headed and so were dealt with far more strictly. Perhaps this public humiliation had been enough; or maybe Aethyta was in a spiteful mood- she would find out soon enough.

Benezia lifted her eyes from the table to meet the gaze of ambassador Udina, straightening her spine and tilting her chin. "I apologize, ambassador Udina, for my thoughtless actions earlier."

She couldn't very well confess that she was at odds with Aethyta, not after her lecture about presenting a united front. "I had a message of some urgency to deliver to our superiors. Matriarch Aethyta gave me clearance to see to it, but neglected to provide me with her access code. I took the liberty of using an obsolete entry code."

"Liberty? That was an egregious breach of trust and I am frankly _outraged_-" Benezia was forced to suppress a smile of her own as Aethyta mouthed the word along with him, mirth sparkling in her eyes.

"That you would think to abuse our hospitality in this way."

Benezia prepared to smooth over what damage had been done, mentally rehearsing a pretty little speech on her gratitude for Alliance cooperation and assurances of future good behavior when Aethyta cut in, wiping her mouth with surprising daintiness on the linen tablecloth. Benezia glared at her, noting the deliberate insolence even if their host was too preoccupied to see it.

"Needs must, ambassador. It won't happen again."

And of course she would assume that was the end of it.

"I will see to it personally."

Ah. That was most unfortunate. Aethyta was in a playful mood tonight, combine that with her authority and Benezia was sure that if she didn't wholly regret her recklessness now she surely would by the time Aethyta had assigned her penance.

Glancing once more to ambassador Udina she could see plainly that the assurance had not mollified him in the slightest; it was a wonder the man had not had an apoplexy. She could see him gathering his words, preparing a cutting statement and braced herself for a thorough dressing down the likes of which she had not experienced in centuries. It did not help any that she knew it to be deserved.

Lieutenant Alenko coughed pointedly and whatever Udina had meant to say was forgotten while the table turned to glare as one at the newest participant in the duel of wills.

"Williams and I have been reviewing footage, and we have what appears to be a lead."

Ashley started in surprise, drinking glass connecting with the table a little harder than she had intended; Benezia could see her wince at the sound.

Aethyta leaned forward, fixing him with a sharp eye. "Clarify."

This was not the time to be demanding, not so soon after her own breach of etiquette. Benezia kicked her beneath the table, stomping on her toes for good measure. Aethyta's lips tightened menacingly, "_Please_. That's not much to go on." Better. Not perfect, but a respectable improvement.

Alenko nodded, casting Benezia a subtly grateful look. "Surveillance near the maintenance passageways is… disjointed."

"Of course." Aethyta muttered under her breath, foot beginning to tap impatiently. Benezia briefly considered kicking her once more, but in a mood like this it was entirely possible that Aethyta would kick her back and the last thing they needed now was to be seen bickering like children.

"But we do have a visual on Dr. T'Soni. Assuming nothing has been tampered with, we should be able to match a face to her captor within the hour."

"Then why the he-"

"You will provide an image for us as soon as it becomes accessible, lieutenant?" Benezia nodded to lieutenant Alenko reassuringly, but the look he was fixing on Aethyta said he was more than ready to carry the argument himself if it came to it. Having been on the wrong side of Aethyta's tongue a few times herself, Benezia wished him luck. Aethyta could be surprisingly articulate when she wanted; her quicksilver temper hid a calculating mind and a surprisingly observant eye as she had learned too long ago.

Lieutenant Alenko glanced to Udina and nodded once, almost uncertainly.

"Of course; the Alliance is dedicated to tracking down this terrorist and aiding our Asari allies." Speaking of quicksilver tempers, Udina seemed rather mellow suddenly; bless whomever had decided to bring out one of the more potent vintages for supper.

Williams cut in smoothly, "I will deliver it personally tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?" Aethyta's voice was dangerously close to a shriek. "So long?"

"Better to deliver the information all at once so we can act on it directly; it is a miracle we have acquired so much in this span of time- we cannot afford to ruin our preparations with haste now." She glanced to Alenko for confirmation, relaxing slightly at some unseen signal.

"We will run the image through a facial recognition program and see if we can't isolate a smaller portion of the grid for an in-depth search. It will take time."

Aethyta swallowed whatever comment she had been about to make, nodding her head firmly and taking another deep draught of wine. Benezia took another shallow sip of her own; it was difficult to tell how much they had drunk already, the glasses were always kept full, but she was certain it was quite a bit more than they should have. She pushed her glass aside pointedly, and catching her eye Aethyta did the same; there might be some hope for her yet.

She couldn't afford to count on it; they weren't even past the first course and already Aethyta was shaping up to be in fine form this evening. Benezia had never been particularly religious, preferring to put her faith in the more tangible work of her own hands, but she made an exception tonight and muttered a quiet prayer that her misstep and Aethyta's temper would not cost them a much-needed ally. It couldn't hurt.

!

!

!

Liara dragged herself to some semblance of wakefulness; fatigue pulled at her eyelids even as she strained to open them and her limbs were reluctant to respond to her urging. She spared a moment to wonder just how long she had been asleep; minutes? Hours even? It hardly mattered, she was in the same place and the same circumstances as when she had first nodded off.

It took her a moment to notice the soft shuffling sounds from somewhere to her right; she lifted her head with effort, blinking the last of the sleep from her eyes- oddly enough she was even worse off now than she had been before her impromptu nap. She took a breath and forced herself up onto her elbows, looking for the source of the sound… and stilled.

Shepard had cast aside her boots and pinned her only just long enough hair into a sloppy ponytail; the ragged shirt she had changed into was stained with sweat that ran in a small rivulet from her neck down her back. Distracting as the decidedly indecent shirt was, Liara found she was more captivated by Shepard's movements. She looked to be rehearsing for some coming fight, feet shifting in and out of position though never leaving the floor, blearily Liara pinpointed that as the sound of the cursed shuffling, her palms and arm, elbows and wrists thudded into one of the support pillars- carefully wrapped with linens and rope. She had to have been asleep for more than a few minutes then.

Shepard grunted softly when her forearm thudded into the pillar with a little more force than necessary, "Son of a Bitch." She swept back, retreating from the post with an odd shuffling movement, gracefully balanced on the balls of her feet. How she managed to keep from pitching forward onto her face with movements as quick as that one, Liara would have given much to know. "What the fuck did you think she was going to do?"

It didn't take a doctorate in psychology to guess who she was referring to. Liara seconded the question in the privacy of her own thoughts. Shepard tangled her fingers in the glinting strands of her hair and tugged viciously, Liara winced in sympathy. It was hard to remember sometimes that human hair did not carry nerve endings, but she had to have felt a vicious yank like that. A self-imposed penance perhaps? Were humans in the habit of such practices? She didn't remember reading anything to that effect.

Shepard skipped forward, planting her knee in the center of the support and falling back to rest her weight on that leg. Liara spared a moment to appreciate the shift of muscles in her calf as she adjusted her weight. There could be no harm in making the best of a bad situation.

Doubtless sensing Liara's curious eyes, Shepard turned, wiping the sweat from her face with an already damp sleeve. "Sleep well?" Her expression had transformed almost immediately from frustration to a brittle smile that fooled neither of them.

"Not particularly." Liara's lips turned down and she stood slowly, fighting off an unexpected wave of dizziness; she was worse off than even she had the sway of her movement, Shepard stepped forward and offered a hand. Liara stepped back pointedly and Shepard tossed her head in a gesture Liara was coming to recognize as a sign of impatience.

Shepard gestured to the desk, "I brought lunch. Supper, actually. I guess." She shrugged awkwardly.

Liara wanted nothing more than to fall on the food and devour it as a dying man would his last supper, but there were other things that needed discussing first. Still, she couldn't resist edging toward the food even as she spoke.

"Where do we stand, Shepard?" No point in playing games now; this situation had spun too far out of hand and she no longer had the patience nor the inclination to step lightly.

Shepard sighed, stripping off her shirt casually and casting it aside, completely oblivious to Liara's shocked stare. Given the tight sports bra she wore it shouldn't have been so shocking, but her exercises had tightened the muscles of her center and Liara couldn't help an admiring flicker of her lashes. Best of a bad situation. Liara crossed her arms over her breasts almost protectively, forcing her gaze above Shepard's neck and congratulating herself on her restraint. This was not the time and not the place. That was at least half her problem, she decided. There would never be an appropriate time or place.

"Not precisely where we did a few hours ago? I didn't anticipate Mara's actions." Oh. Oh yes, their standing. Mara. Plans. Her distraction made her more peevish than she had intended.

"You should have. That is your responsibility, is it not? To anticipate and deflect? She will not let this rest; you have shamed her and she will make you pay." Unspoken was the knowledge that Liara too would pay for the insult.

"I know. I said as much, didn't I? It changes things."

"How much?" Liara gave up the battle and seized the apple resting on the corner of the tray; it was a little over-ripe and a trifle bruised, but she wasn't about to that she knew plans permitting she would be home soon, Liara couldn't find it in her to care much what she ate these coming hours. It would be over soon enough.

Shepard perched on the bed, hands on her knees, still flushed from her activities. Interesting to note that her blush really did show everywhere. Useful for gaging exertion, Liara was certain but it had to be inconvenient to show weakness so plainly. A topic for another time.

"You can't stay here."

Thank the goddess; the first sensible words she had heard in days. Liara could have laughed with relief, but she kept a straight face with effort. "When may I leave?" It was a trial to keep that bored tone in place.

"When I can arrange for it."

"Unacceptable. I want a time-frame."

"And I want us both to live to a ripe old age. I need to know what's happening here; if I just make off with you it will strengthen Mara's position, and she may well be able to convince others to hunt us down. I need to find a way to present this so that it seems the most logical course of action."

Liara bit back the obvious retort, Shepard had made off with her once already in far riskier would have to be persuaded with logic and rationality, provided she could still recognize sense when she heard it.

"You will be hunted either way. Neither my people nor your own Alliance will allow this to pass unchallenged. Should you escape her machinations you must still face justice." That thought sent a bolt of satisfaction of satisfaction through her that she labored to hide. Liara fixed Shepard with a firm look, "Turn yourself in and plead for clemency; offer the names and whereabouts of your co-conspirators in exchange, as well as the names of your benefactors."

Shepard laughed mirthlessly, "Capital punishment is still a very real possibility at this point. Why jump into the fire?"

"At least this way you would still have a chance." Liara leaned forward, considering her words carefully and willing Shepard to pay heed. "Take me back without delay and I will testify in your favor; cooperate and I do not doubt you will find some measure of relief."

A new thought occurred to her and it was all she could do to keep it from showing plainly on her face. There was more than one way for justice to be served, and more than one governing body involved. If she could convince- Best not to mention it, not even to think it until she was sure it could work; besides, forewarned meant forearmed and she did not want Shepard to be prepared for this coup.

Shepard ran a hand through her hair, catching on knots as she pulled the tie free. "Questions of justice aside, we need to keep a sharp eye out. Mara has sympathizers, and while my display this afternoon might make them a little more hesitant to openly voice their support, you can be sure I made no friends among them today."

She glanced down, seemingly noticing for the first time that she was half undressed. She pushed up from the bed and stole a sip of the water on Liara's tray, "I need a bath and you can't stay here alone."

Liara sighed bitterly, pushing the tray aside with ill grace.

"I didn't realize opting out of your bathing time was ever an option."

Shepard shrugged carelessly, and for one wild moment Liara considered dumping the strange noodles through her hair. Only for a moment; for a while at least, they were of the same mind- find the safest, easiest way out and take it.

!

!

!

Mara ran trembling fingers through what little was left of her hair once more; she had been furious at first, incapable of stopping the tears that slipped free regardless of her determination. That fury had faded into numb acceptance for a time, and she had begun the slow work of trimming the ragged locks and making herself somewhat presentable. Then resignation gave way to calculation; every eye had seen Shepard's outburst this morning, and she was sure everyone had taken a different lesson from the display. She was equally certain that for many it would be a tipping point to seeing things her way.

The trick would be to find someone dependable, someone that was widely trusted, somewhat well-liked and known to have been a supporter of Shepard from the moment she had stepped into her new role. If such a one were to be seen openly condemning Shepard's rash actions and urging a change in leadership, that would send even more stragglers to her side. She herself had made a bid for Shepard's position, and it was no secret she was disappointed with the way that had turned out, but Finch and Kev had both been staunch supporters and the loss of either would be a formidable blow to Shepard's camp.

Mara examined her work in the mirror once more, no longer seeing this as any sort of loss but rather a tool. Kevin wouldn't turn against Shepard; to be sure, he had disagreed with many of her decisions, especially of recent, but they had arrived together and worked hand in hand for too long. Old dogs really couldn't learn new tricks in her experience.

Finch however, would feel utterly betrayed. It was obvious that he was growing frustrated with Shepard's refusal to explain her decisions; quite clear too that he was disgusted with her 'punishment' and openly puzzled about her treatment of an asari that should rightfully be their prisoner and pawn. Following the events of this afternoon and Shepard's subsequent disappearance with the doctor it shouldn't be a difficult task to paint them as co-conspirators. Finch had never been the brightest, but he had always been loyal; she would need that for herself in the coming days.

!

!

Mara found him outside, scrambling busily around but accomplishing precious little. As far as she could tell, his work seemed to consist of shifting junk from one pile to another and occasionally back again.

"Finch."

He jumped, turned red eyes to her, futilely trying to wipe away the dust; his face was already burned by the unforgiving sun just now slipping beneath the horizon and she could see the patchwork of sweat on his clothing. It didn't matter. She needed to strike while the iron was hot, and she had wasted enough time making herself presentable- an error in hindsight.

"We need to talk."

He turned away pointedly, "Nothing to talk about, Mara. You have nothing to say that I want to hear right now."

That stung, she and Finch had never been any sort of rivals, he wasn't cut out for leadership and frankly admitted it. Sometimes they had even played at being friends. "Played" being the operative word.

"Where do you think Shepard is?"

Finch shifted the junk aimlessly, but she could practically see his ears twitching.

"She went upstairs with the doctor hours ago and only came down for a tray. Why is that, do you think?"

It would do no good to force her conclusions; that would only make him stubborn and liable to rat her out at a moment's notice.

"I just think she's a little over-protective. Don't you think it's a little out of character to completely remove a captive's restraints? Maybe she's-" Mara cut off, shaking her head. "Pure speculation, but maybe she's cutting a deal and leaving us out." She sighed softly, turning on her heel.

"I know what you're doing." Finch's voice was muted so that it was a strain to catch it even in the stillness.

"And what's that?"

"You're trying to manipulate me into spreading your rumors. You want Shepard's place. You always have."

"If you know what I want then how am I manipulating you? I've always said Shepard shouldn't have as much power as she does. Look what she's done with it." Mara tugged her hair pointedly and Finch scowled.

"Mark me: she's trying to bail. She's probably talking with the asari right now about ways she can come out on top or at least break-even. Do you know how she's going to do that? Giving us up."

"Shepard's a Red-"

"Why? Because she has a cut-rate tattoo and the hair to match? Shepard does whatever the hell she pleases and we all go along with it because she's the Queen Bitch. That can change."

"She warned you not to push it. You always do, though. You've never been good at backing down."

"That's the problem." Mara sneered, "You all back down. She's got you whipped."

Finch stood, dusting off his pants legs. She could see the thoughts darting through his eyes and read them plainly on his face. She pushed away the contempt she felt for him lest it show on her face.

"So what? You think she's just going to run off and throw herself on the mercy of the Alliance? Won't work. She's a fucking terrorist now. We're way past routine gang violence" She could hear the disgust in his voice and it gave her hope.

Mara shrugged, "I never know what she's thinking or what she intends to do. I don't think anyone does; if she's not confiding in you then she's not going to tell anyone."

She turned to go and Finch caught her arm, "What do you want?"

"I thought you said you knew."

"Your ultimate objective, yes. What you're going to do about it is still a little hazy."

"Take the doctor and give her over along with the corpse of her abductor. Then we keep our heads down and wait for this to blow over."

"If Shepard and the asari are collaborating as you suspect then she's not going to-"

"We'll be sending her home. That's exactly what they want; we'll even give them a culprit all wrapped up in a pretty bow. If we step lightly maybe we'll all come out of this alive."

Mara could hear his teeth grinding with frustration, feel his hand tightening unconsciously on her arm. "Let me think. I need to think."

"Take your time."

She had him; he just didn't realize it yet.

!

!

!

Liara leaned back against the wall of the bathroom, eyes finally clear of sleep and legs considerably steadier. Before her, Shepard scrubbed viciously at her face with a rough cloth, pausing every now and again to mutter angrily at her reflection. It didn't speak well for her sanity, Liara thought, but for all she knew every human was in the habit of addressing their reflections familiarly if not too fondly.

"I thought you mentioned a bath?"

"I said I needed to bathe. We don't have time for a bath."

"We?"

"Better start thinking in the plural. It's our best chance."

Liara cocked a hip and Shepard chuckled quietly, catching the action in the mirror when she glanced up.

"Why don't we have time for a proper bath?"

"Provisioning. If we try to make directly for the Atrium we'll be toast. If we make directly for the city limits we risk being caught by them or a few other people I'd really rather not run into. We're taking a roundabout route and we need to be prepared for it."

Even quiet as she was, her voice echoed in the enclosed space and Liara couldn't help flinching at the sound. What if they were caught? She didn't think the Reds would take kindly to one of their own making off in the dead of night with a prisoner.

Shepard ran the water again, water running distractingly down the line of her throat and beneath the plain bra. Liara swallowed tightly; home soon.

"I'll see to provisioning and you need to stay up here. You're either in my room or with me at all times."

"I thought we were leaving soon?"

"Counting down the hours, but a lot could go wrong. Do you know anything about weapons?"

Liara blinked, "Are you willing to give me one?"

"I'm seriously considering it." Shepard growled. "I'm assuming you're at least trained for using your biotics in combat."

"Yes." Liara admitted grudgingly. Benezia had been very insistent on that point and over the years Liara had cause to thank her many times for her foresight.

"Takes care of that then."

Liara was oddly disappointed to hear it. Something besides her own natural abilities would have been nice, but this didn't seem the time to quibble. She had more experience with her biotics anyway.

Shepard stripped out of her bra and Liara found her attention unwillingly diverted once more whilst Shepard quickly ran the cloth over her skin.

"You're welcome to stop eyeing me and join in anytime now."

How could she smile so rakishly at a time like this? The tension was obvious in her bearing, but that wink was decidedly flirtatious.

Liara stepped forward, pushing Shepard aside gently as she knelt to pull another cloth from beneath the sink. No telling how long it would be before she was afforded even this quick chance again. Shepard gazed at her with new respect when she hurriedly stripped, folding her clothes neatly once more to lay on the ledge. She raised a brow, unable to prevent a victorious smirk; Shepard clearly hadn't been expecting her to be so brazen and it left her feeling like she had won a small victory. Only she needed to stop thinking like that; from now until she was home they were… allies. That would take no small amount of adjustment.

"I concede defeat, doctor T'Soni." Shepard grinned at their reflections in the mirror and Liara ignored her in favor of seeing to her own routine. She was proud to find that her blush was pale and quickly faded as she attended to her business. No question but that modesty was her smallest concern right now; after all this she wasn't sure it would ever bother her again, really.

"I wasn't aware we were in competition, Shepard."

Shepard ducked her head, turning the tap to wet her hair and scrubbing viciously. "When we're done here I need to speak with Kevin. Try to get some sleep. I'll lock you in."

"Wonderful." Liara muttered.

"Trust me, it's better this way. If Mara makes a move-"

"I understand your reasoning. That doesn't mean I particularly care for your method."

"Just so long as you go along with it."

Liara nodded firmly, grabbing for her clothes and yanking them back into place with more force than was strictly necessary. "For tonight."

Shepard laughed; it wasn't true laughter, and no one could have thought otherwise. "I like it when you cut up snippy, save some for everyone else."

Snippy? Shepard made it sound like she was an unreasonable child throwing a tantrum. Liara T'Soni, daughter of Matriarch Benezia, expert scholar in the field of Prothean technology was not _snippy. _Without comment, she quietly added that remark to the already monstrously list of things she would take in payment from Shepard as soon as they were free and clear. She found the thought comforting, and had Shepard seen her little smile she might have offered an immediate apology.

!

!

!

Aethyta leaned heavily against Benezia as they made their way from the dining hall. The last hour or so of conversation was a blur, some of it was the wine she knew, but most of it was Nezzie's fault.

She had been exceptionally charming tonight, always ready with a pithy observation and a witty comment. A smile for the servers that brought their food or an incisive remark whenever the conversation began to die.

In short, it was mostly the wine. How much had she had anyway? Vainly she tried to count cups, unfortunately when the servers were always filling your glass to the brim after a few sips, or gulps, it was nearly impossible to tell. It must have been an impressive amount though, Aethyta could swear she heard her father's mocking laughter in the back of her mind, knew exactly what he would have said to learn his daughter was tipsy from a few too many glasses of wine.

"Aethyta, that is the third time you have stepped on my dress in as many minutes."

"No, that's not it." Aethyta muttered. Forget her father, what would her mother have said? Aethyta winced.

"It is only a little further to your chambers; do at least control yourself that long."

Aethyta snorted, "I know how to hold my drink, Nezzie. Been doing it since you were a babe in your mother's arms."

"Not so long as that, surely?" She could hear the unwilling amusement in Benezia's voice and it warmed her a little.

"We never talked about your childhood, did we? All about mine. You wouldn't let that rest, but never yours."

Benezia sighed softly, shifting closer to support a little more of her weight. Aethyta leaned into her shamelessly, basking in the familiar warmth. Plenty of truth to be found in the bottom of a glass of wine, she had seen it many times. Benezia would assume that the wine made her foolish or forgetful, and Aethyta was more than willing to take advantage of that.

"What do you think Liara will say about her childhood? Had to be rough, not having a dad."

"We made do." Nezzie's tone was dry and Aethyta laughed outright. Come to it, her laughter was probably what had Nezzie in a temper with her tonight anyway, and that raised an entirely new topic.

"So you thought you would bypass me and take charge yourself with clearance from councilor Tevos?"

Benezia stumbled slightly, it was confirmation enough. "Instead you pissed off Udina. Not hard to do, but now he actually has a reason to be angry."

"You were surprised. I take it Shiala had not yet reported to you."

It was Aethyta's turn to trip and she could feel the satisfaction radiating from Benezia. "She is under my command after all, the same as you." Oh goddess, she must be drunk indeed for her mind to veer so sharply into the sexual at that statement. She didn't remember Nezzie ever complaining of her bossy moods, quite the opposite in fact.

"You realize I will have to think up some sort of punishment for diplomacy's sake?" That had sounded downright creepy. How had she come to this and how was she going to fix it? Sleep. She needed sleep and her weight in water.

"Agreed. Unfortunately my apology will need to be altogether more public if we wish it to seem sincere. A penance should further reinforce the idea."

Aethyta groaned, "Shut up, Nezzie. Why the hell are you always so _good_? Not even a token protest? Tell me you didn't raise my kid this way."

"You certainly were not there to offer your thoughts on the matter."

Aethyta sighed, "You are as tipsy as I."

"Not nearly, Aethyta."

"Come off it, Nezzie. You always were a lightweight."

"And yet I am not the one leaning on you for support."

Aethyta snorted, "You might have something there. Not that you ever did that anyway."

"No, I didn't." Benezia sighed, "I need you to enter the code for your apartment, Aethyta."

"Two Zero Seven Seven. You-"

Aethyta glanced up to find Nezzie staring at her fixedly. "Liara was born that year."

"Don't have to tell me. Only good thing to come out of a shit year."

Nezzie frowned, keying in the code without further comment.

Aethyta straightened up as soon as they were through the door, eyes widening in panic. Damn. She really hadn't meant to let that last part slip. Only thing to do now was play it off as intentional.

She turned back to speak with Benezia only to find her retreating. Typical.

"Where are you going?"

Benezia narrowed her eyes dangerously, "To my quarters, Aethyta."

Petulantly, Aethyta kicked off her shoes. "Run then. We're not through by half, Nezzie; you never could face a challenge head on."

"What are you implying?"

"I thought that was fairly blunt. Allow me to try again: you're going to run at the first sign of trouble because you don't know how to do anything else."

"What am I supposed to be running from? You?" Benezia's tone could have cooled the hottest sun.

"Isn't that your default tactic?" Aethyta smirked.

Benezia's lips tightened as she turned away stiffly. Aethyta was unaccountably disappointed, she had expected better.

Fingers trembling with suppressed anger, Benezia keyed in the code and the door slid shut; it was probably her imagination, but the locking mechanism sounded sinister to her ears.

"What's this? Decided to stay a little longer?"

Aethyta was manipulating her and she knew it. Unfortunately those last few remarks had rung a little too true for her comfort.

"Indeed, Aethyta. The night, in fact."

She took a perverse satisfaction in Aethyta's wide-eyed surprise. Tomorrow she would regret this recklessness, she knew but what was the use of wine if not to lend false courage and permit a few mistakes?

Without further thought, Benezia stepped out of her shoes and moved toward the bed. "Will you assist me with these buttons?"

!

!

!

* * *

Well, that took longer than expected. It's up now though, and updates will resume as per usual. :)


	13. Pillow Talk

This chapter picks up directly where the last ended; it might be a good idea to re-read the last few sentences of chap. 12 or so.

!

!

* * *

It took Aethyta a long moment to respond; Benezia could feel the nervous tingles racing just beneath her skin. This was a familiar scene; Aethyta had always enjoyed undoing her buttons one by one, whispering obscene suggestions in her ear intermingled with jesting comments on her "coming undone".

She had missed that easy intimacy these long years, the sure knowledge that she had found in Aethyta an equal partner and worthy confidant. Aethyta's hands on her shoulders came as something of a shock. "Of course. Glad to help."

Benezia steeled herself against that husky voice. She hadn't been thinking clearly when she had responded to Aethyta's unspoken challenge that much was obvious. Aethyta had always had a talent for goading her into reckless action. And to throw that particular taunt in her face, to imply that she was a coward… that was grossly unjust. It had stung more than it should; Benezia had never expected to hear that from her. Not after all they had dared together what seemed a lifetime ago.

Aethyta hadn't meant it, Benezia knew, would never have said it were she sober and thinking straight. That took much of the edge from the blow, but…

There was something about that brash self-confidence of hers that just begged to be shaken.

She was of no mind to bicker tonight or to dredge up painful memories; already the anger that had led to this regrettable decision was beginning to dissipate under the weight of a false familiarity. The wine had dulled their wits, and their task occupied the forefront of both their thoughts; there could be no harm in pretending for a while that nothing had changed. Whatever she said or did, Aethyta would attribute to the wine and lateness of the hour.

Benezia knew she was not at her best and that this wasn't strictly the best decision she had ever made, but tonight she craved the closeness again. Just for now, and for once the consequences be damned.

!

!

Aethyta's fingers were unnaturally clumsy on the small buttons. She had once prided herself on her ability to have Benezia stripped of these damnable gowns in less than a minute when it suited her. It definitely suited her now. If she lingered over this task she was going to start remembering quiet evenings after hectic days, the taste of bitter wine on her lips and Nezzie's warm weight in her arms, whispered secrets spoken in darkness and…

She was starting to wax positively lyrical, dammit. Not the time.

Aethyta gasped with relief as the second button finally slid free of its mooring; only about a dozen or so left to go, it really shouldn't be too hard. What had possessed her to issue a challenge like that tonight? Challenge it had been, she could admit that to herself; Benezia had never liked to be called a coward. Aethyta had teased her ruthlessly for being too soft, or too merciful; Benezia had taken the gentle jesting with a quirk of her lips and a glint in her eye that promised a satisfying revenge later.

Satisfying for both of them, Aethyta thought with a smirk, banishing the memories to the dark corner of her mind from whence they had come.

The fools that named her a coward though, they courted her genuine wrath. Aethyta silently damned Nezzie's mother to the deepest, darkest corner of whatever afterlife she currently occupied. That particular wound ran too deep for even their long lifetime to heal, and Aethyta fervently hoped the bitch was suffering for it.

Aethyta's hands steadied and she quickly undid the rest of the buttons, keeping her touch as impersonal as possible.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

Slowly the tension seeped from beneath her palms before Benezia stepped away from her and out of the gown.

Aethyta blinked; neither one of them were precisely blushing virgins, but Benezia's casual attitude toward nudity had always shocked her just a little bit, given her propriety in nearly everything else.

Benezia glided toward the bed, turning to speak over her shoulder. "Your comment had its intended effect. That is hardly something to apologize for."

Aethyta watched her carefully, noting the graceful movements and even tone; Benezia was the very image of poise, sliding beneath the covers and stretching gently. Nezzie had always had a gift for deception; she could smile and laugh brightly even whilst she seethed inside, maintain a confident smile and an air of superiority even when she was backed into a corner- it was her gift. Coaxing an honest response from her had ever been Aethyta's gift though, whether that was fury or forgiveness.

She was fairly certain Benezia had forgiven her the thoughtless jab nearly the moment it had escaped her lips; she would step carefully until she was certain though.

Aethyta turned away to undo her own dress, thankfully she had opted for practicality over fashion tonight, as she did most nights. It would have been humiliating to have to request Nezzie's help now. The silence grated on her, nothing but the sound of their breathing and the shift of fabric.

"So. You spoke with councilor Tevos."

"I did."

Wonderful, Nezzie was in a talkative mood. There were ways around that.

"And she told you to get bent?"

"Not in so many words." Aethyta thought she could hear an edge of amusement there. She grinned widely, encouraged at her swift progress, determined to recapture that playful banter they had indulged in earlier.

"And then you threatened Shiala with what? Permanent shore leave if she reported to me?"

"I suggested that it was not in her best interest to do so."

"Poor kid. There were times your 'suggestions' terrified even me."

"And yet I do not recall you ever admitting as much."

"Never had to. You always knew it." Aethyta strode to the bed with considerably less grace than her partner. Nezzie had a way of moving that made it seem as though her feet would never touch anything so _common_ as the floor; Aethyta's feet most certainly connected with it- she found herself blushing slightly and wasn't sure how much was the wine and how much was her own damnable self-awareness.

Her thoughts took a darker turn as she curled into the sheets, leaving Nezzie far more space than she needed. Damn Benezia for moving closer, and damn her for not having the discipline to pull away once more; Aethyta sighed softly, giving into the temptation to relax into another warm body. Goddess knew they both needed comfort wherever they could find it tonight.

"They seemed certain they would have a face by tomorrow."

"I am certain they will. Tonight, perhaps, if we are fortunate. Even so, it will take time to decide on a strategy for any rescue operation."

"Of course. We should rest." Aethyta was quite proud of herself. For once she would be the sensible one and put an end to this entente before it went too far.

"I suppose we should."

Aethyta's breath shuddered out of her when Nezzie moved closer, murmuring a command to dim the lights and curling into her side with one leg tucked familiarly over her own.

She jumped when Nezzie leaned up to catch her lips in a kiss. There was nothing sexual in the gesture, not tempting or suggestive, it was meant as nothing more than comfort and she blamed the wine for the prick of tears in her eyes because she was definitely _not_ the sort of milksop to cry for the sake of a well-meaning kiss.

Benezia rested her head in the crook of Aethyta's shoulder; gradually her breathing slowed and evened out. It felt like hours but could not have been more than mere moments before Aethyta was restless once more. Nezzie's breathing was far too controlled and she hadn't moved an inch since she had "drifted off'; it seemed they were both determined to feign sleep for the sake of the other.

Aethyta cast about for something to say, anything to occupy their time and perhaps put them to rest. Ultimately her mind continued to circle back to the same topic, and after a minute more she finally surrendered to the inevitable.

"Was Liara afraid of the dark?"

Aethyta cringed; a wealth of questions and that was the first to come to mind? The silence stretched on; she began to think that Benezia might well have drifted off before her voice finally broke the stifling silence.

"No." Benezia's voice was mellow, more subdued. "There was very little she permitted herself to be afraid of."

"Permitted?"

"I told her once that it was wise to be aware of her weaknesses in order to overcome them. She took the words to heart."

Half-formed images of Liara attempting all manner of foolishness in the name of courage raced through her mind's eye. That wasn't precisely what she had meant when she had asked Benezia not to clip the kid's wings. Goddess willing Liara had taken more after her mother, what information she received on her tended to indicate that was so, but just to be sure…

"No kidding? So she, what, routinely hunts down thresher maws and boards pirate vessels?"

Nezzie pinched her arm and Aethyta started, "Violence, Nezzie? I thought only fools and hotheads resorted to brute force."

"There is something to be said for an occasional bout of impulsiveness, as you yourself have demonstrated on several occasions." There was no mistaking the fond exasperation in her tone; it warmed her heart to hear it.

Benezia leaned further into her, draping an arm casually across her breasts. Aethyta felt her breath catch, wasn't sure if this was another calculated move on Nezzie's part or the same need for closeness she herself was experiencing. Best just to go along with it, see where it led and not concern herself with correctness; that had always been Nezzie's concern.

"There were times she would sneak a vid I had expressly forbidden- something bloody usually- she wondered how I always knew." Aethyta could hear an unwilling smile in her voice now.

"How?" She whispered, genuinely curious.

"She would creep in to see me, be certain I was still asleep while she wrought her mischief. And when she had finished she would curl under my covers and mutter children's prayers until she fell asleep. It was not difficult to guess what she had been up to."

Aethyta chuckled, relaxing now into a familiar pattern. They had spent any number of nights like this, making mock of their self-important opponents, exchanging amusing anecdotes and treasured memories. For a moment it was like nothing had changed.

"Your most embarrassing memory?" Aethyta knew she was pushing it, but they were alone, it was late, and it was far simpler to address these questions to the darkness.

Benezia sighed deeply and Aethyta smiled wider; she would have to ask the sommelier what vintage they had been drinking tonight. She would keep it on hand forever if this was one of its effects.

"I was meeting with another matriarch; there were matters of some sensitivity to discuss." Aethyta felt a curious pang, was a time Nezzie would have told her plainly what those 'sensitive matters' had been. Small steps.

"We were interrupted by a frenzied pounding on the door; when I opened it, half expecting to find our daughter bleeding to death on the threshold, Liara held up a damaged comm, announced she had found a toy and asked if she might keep it. I am not certain which one of us was more embarrassed when I was called out for the offense."

"I told you one of these days you would be caught at your own game. There are smaller bugs than entire comm units now, Nezzie."

"She was looking for any transmitting devices. My comm escaped her notice precisely because it was so visible; her device did not even register it as a potential breach."

"Brazen."

"Necessary."

"I take it you found a way around the difficulty?"

"Naturally." There was an entire epic behind that one word, Aethyta knew. She also knew she would not hear it tonight.

Benezia caught her breath, seeming to recognize now just how far she had permitted their intimacy to extend. Aethyta could practically feel her drawing in on herself once more and in desperation, draped an arm over Nezzie's form to gather her closer. Benezia stiffened, and for a moment Aethyta feared she might pull away.

"If all proceeds as intended we may yet welcome Liara home sometime tomorrow night." Her voice was considerably cooler, and Aethyta knew that marked the end of their conversation, but she was grateful nonetheless that Benezia never once pulled away while they lay awake and worrying that night.

!

!

!

Liara prodded the old lock that guarded Shepard's wardrobe; she was quite certain it was nothing she couldn't crush with her biotics, but Shepard had said they would be leaving soon, that meant provisioning- and _that_ meant finally opening the blasted door.

Patience, she reminded herself; everything in its time and no use fretting about it until then.

She had never been a particularly patient creature; it was a trait learned only somewhat after long decades of practice.

The sound of a lock's tumblers shifting brought her back to herself; Shepard hadn't been gone for more than ten minutes, there was no reason for her to be back so soon. A flare of power rippled along her skin, gathered in the palms of her hands; she would not be taken unawares this time.

"Liara, it's us."

Ah. So they were on a first name basis now. Not entirely fair given that she didn't know Shepard's first name; did she even have one? Liara shook her head, it wouldn't make any sense if she had a family name and nothing to call uniquely her own. Come to it, how did a street child know her family name and why would everyone choose to address her by it? Questions for another day.

"Us?" Liara queried instead, biotics fading slowly.

Shepard pushed the door open carefully, her own hands glowing softly, "Kevin." She slid into the room, scanning it quickly and nodding to Kev reassuringly as he stepped into the room.

"I thought you were conducting your business elsewhere." Liara was already making for the bed, settling on the side of it primly.

"_Our_ business. It's tense down there; I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone even here." Shepard kicked the door shut, fingers flying over the locks faster than Liara could follow. "Now, where's Finch?"

Shepard pushed herself onto the edge of the desk and absently motioned for Kev to take the chair, eyes lingering on the wardrobe before flashing back to Liara. She couldn't possibly know for certain, Liara assured herself.

"Finch isn't coming. He was the first Mara approached."

"The first? Damn. This worked a little too well. He won't do it-"

"He might." A weight seemed to settle on Kev's shoulders such that he visibly faltered beneath it. "I don't have any names; we haven't spoken-"

"Course not. This is the first overt move; give him a few hours to collect as much info as he can."

"Shepard, he's a little too convincing. I think he and Mara have been discussing this for a while now."

Shepard shook her head briskly, "Finch has been with us almost from the beginning." Her lips twisted bitterly, "And Mara has constantly been trying to turn his support-"

Liara knew she was missing at least half the conversation; the choice now was whether to hide her ignorance or demand an explanation. She glanced at Kev, took in his grim expression and Shepard's earnestness. Much as she hated to admit it, she needed to know all of this; what she did not know could well kill her. "Our business", Shepard had said; she had to be an equal.

"Why should you trust a man who is conspiring with your enemy? If Mara is creating dissension among your ranks, why have you not made a further example of her and any of her sympathizers? Wh-"

Kev cut in neatly, "All good questions. Get Shepard started and she won't shut up though. This is her brainchild." His smile was genuine, if small. Shepard glared at him, but there was no real heat in her expression; she turned back to Liara slowly.

"Taking the last to be first, if I knew who was inclined to take Mara's part I'd deal with them. Simple answer is, I can't be sure. This is the chance to be sure we catch all of them. Mara's been making power plays since I first took over this circus, but she's getting serious now. I need to shut her down; that's where Finch comes in. They used to be lovers, him and Mara; if anyone can get her thoughts out of her, it's him."

"If they were lovers once how can you be certain you have his loyalty now?" Liara arched a brow in disbelief.

"You're right; I meant fuck-friends. Finch goes wherever his dick leads, for a while that was Mara- can't really blame him. In the end, Finch always ends up where he thinks the greater power lies; that is why he backed Kev and me as soon as he was certain we had a greater than average shot at going higher. We can count on his loyalty because at the moment, power rests precariously with me."

"That can change." Liara snapped.

"Didn't I just say it was precarious? If Finch thinks this is a lost cause he'll head straight for Mara's camp and I'll know we need a better plan of action; he has a gift for predicting when the tide will turn- comes of spending his whole life as an ass-kissing toady. For now, Finch thinks I'm directing all this; basic idea is this: Mara talks Finch over, acquaints him with his new comrades in arms, he reports any unexpected names to Kev under guise of trying to convert him and I am made aware of any threats to my person."

"I see. And all the while, I'm still here. I thought we were leaving; you were concerned I might be caught up in your petty games?"

Shepard nodded, "We _are_ leaving. This is getting dicey and I can't look out for the both of us. You and I clear the area, Kev takes over while I get you home; by the time I return, Mara will be prepared to stage her coup and Kev will be sure my people are in all the right places. Then she dies, and every last one of her supporters with her."

"Too complex. You cannot be sure that your supporters outnumber hers, and that leaves Kevin in a tenuous position. Should she seize control of your defense grid, you will be as good as dead. Leaving for any amount of time will give her an edge."

"You're not staying, and you're not going alone. This has been in the works for some time now; we'll hammer out any flaws when we implement it."

Kev looked about as doubtful as Liara felt, but Shepard's expression was all confident determination. It was too haphazard, too complex, and hinged too much on a singular lynch-pin that admittedly had no loyalty other than himself.

More importantly, Shepard would not have the opportunity to return. Liara had every intention of seeing that she faced justice. Assuming they could get out of this entanglement first.

!  
!

A heavy silence had fallen over their little gathering following her pronouncement; Shepard could see they both equally doubted her method, and there was sense in that. It would work out though, with or without Finch's aid. Kev was the main concern in fact; he was no kind of leader and leaving him _would_ give Mara an edge, but her presence had to be felt even when she was absent and Kev's loyalty was above question.

If she had a little more time she could have scrapped this idea and made another that would have taken the new developments into account, as it was, she would just have to trust to the others' ingenuity. It didn't sit well with her.

Equally obvious was that Liara intended to hold her back until the Alliance could sink their claws in her. She would have to keep a careful watch on that. Fortunately, their databases wouldn't have much on her recent activities. If she was careful she could escape; of course, if Mara succeeded- and that wasn't an outcome she relished contemplating- it might be better not to. Only that would leave Kevin in the lurch, and then she was right back at the beginning.

Damn it. She'd bitten off far more than she could comfortably chew this time.

Shepard glanced over to Liara who pointedly looked away. She'd been doing that all evening and it didn't take a genius to figure out she was already deciding what she would do with her soon to be official freedom. It wasn't much of a leap to suppose that seeing her dragged before a court headed that list.

Shepard could have told her that would take months.

Liara shifted uneasily, looking everywhere except at her. That must be about her tampering with the locks on the wardrobe; not that she blamed Liara, that would have been her first thought too.

Kev cleared his throat, "I need to get back downstairs and touch bases with those we're certain of."

"I'll come with you. Might do some good to be seen."

"No. Stay here and get ready to leave. This will come to a head in a few hours; it's getting dark and Mara's firing up their courage. When Finch starts working with her, they're going to take it as a sign of weakness on your part. I'll make sure we're ready for it."

Fuck. She had counted on another day. At least their provisions were laid out and ready to go. All that was left now was to arm herself and get out. Easier said than done; if she was seen leaving in company with Dr. T'Soni it would only further weaken her influence, leaving at all was going to have a devastating impact on morale. This whole situation was a tangled mess, and Shepard knew she was going to have to pay the piper soon- she just hadn't guessed it would be quite this soon.

Still, she couldn't trust Liara's safety to anyone else; Kev was just too old and _if_ Finch played the turncoat and confided what little he knew to Mara then she was in far worse straits than she had originally estimated. The asari's safety had to come first and she was just going to have to atone for the betrayal later.

"Fine. We'll be out of here in a little under three hours. I have no intention of traveling in daylight. Are our… defense systems on-line?"

"Not yet. I'll activate once you're clear. We don't need trouble on two fronts."

Shepard leaned back, flicking an eye toward Liara. Still awake, still sharp.

"There's a thought. The other front, I mean."

She nearly laughed at the matching expressions on Liara and Kev's faces, brows lifted and lips pursed. She'd be the first to admit her ideas hadn't exactly played out right these past few weeks, but to have both of them silently commenting on it should have been a little daunting.

"We could move out; all of us. Leave the Alliance to clear out Mara's mess. You said we're teetering on the edge of the abyss to begin with. Pass a message along to get out and disappear for a while. The Alliance can sweep in, confiscate what tech we have, lock the area down and arrest everyone left behind. They'll turn in our names, but it shouldn't take much to stay buried in a district this size. We'll keep it quiet for a while, rebuild."

"Leave it for them? Everything? Shepard, you're digging us deeper and deeper." Kev shook his head, "Don't change tactics now. At least we have a trajectory for this one."

Liara was glaring at her darkly, "You would leave your comrades to be taken in your place as a result of your planning and actions?"

Shepard stiffened indignantly at the sharp tone. "Have I ever done anything to make you think I wouldn't? In case you didn't hear me the first time, I said Mara and her people will _kill_ us if they take charge. Not very sporting. Why should I play fair? To be the better man, so to speak? Doesn't fly."

Liara's face contorted as though she had caught scent of something particularly vile and Shepard scowled back at her; part of her wanted to convince the asari that her words made sense. A pointless search for validation, this was not a time for uncertainty. Liara would disagree with any thoughts she put forth on principle. It made no sense to waste breath trying to talk her around.

"Kev, send those you're certain of to activate the systems- get them out of the area. Make sure the rest are gone before you leave; I don't want anyone unjustly taking flak for this."

"Unjustly." Liara snorted quietly, Shepard ignored her.

"Keep it quiet for a while; don't gather too many together. I'll find a way to get in touch and hopefully the Alliance Security forces will deal with our problem when they decide to make an appearance."

It was a risk, revealing this much before Liara, but general enough that Shepard thought she could make it work. Hoped, at least. Liara still looked mortally offended, Kev still doubtful, but Shepard knew better than to trust anyone more than herself these days.

!

!

!

Ashley leaned back in her chair, popping her back tiredly and rubbing her palms over her eyes vigorously. No good; the screen was still a blur, and she was still exhausted. It might well be time to invest in glasses, all this time in front of computers wasn't doing much for her vision or her temper. And where the hell was Kaidan?

He stepped through the door as though her uncomplimentary thoughts had summoned him, still looking annoyingly chipper and awake. Surely Udina would pin a medal on her chest himself if she brained the lieutenant before he had a chance to infect the rest of their team with his infuriating good humor.

All such notions were quickly forgotten when she noticed exactly what he was carrying in either hand.

"Bless you and your children and your children's children. Is that coffee?"

Did she sound pathetic? Absolutely. Did she care? Not a whit.

Kaidan hummed an affirmative, slipping a mug onto the table and pulling up a chair beside her to settle in.

Eagerly Ashley reached for her mug, drinking before she registered the temperature. Cold, and obviously burnt; the dregs of the pot most likely.

Ambrosia; the sweet nectar of the gods as far as she was concerned; anything at all so long as it kept her eyes open another hour.

Kaidan choked on the liquid, eyeing her askance. "Could've warned me."

Ashley shrugged, "Could've brewed a new pot."

"You ever tried my cooking? I know you have, I brought supper once. Keeping that incident in mind, you want me to try making coffee?"

"Since you suck so much at cooking, you want to keep an eye on the monitor while I take a pace break?"

"I didn't come here for the pleasure of your company."

Ashley pulled a face more fitting a child than a woman of her age and pushed away from the desk. No sooner had she done so then a sharp ping sounded, screen flashing a warning message.

"The universe hates me. I know it. Never have I seen it more effectively demonstrated than just now."

"Sit. There are a couple names for each of us and I want to know everything about them by morning."

Ashley squinted at the screen until the letters finally resolved themselves. "I'll take the chick's name."

"The Chick? That's where we're going with this?" Kaidan held up his hands defensively as Ashley turned her sharp gaze on him.

"You take the chick. For the record, I think they're going to send you back for sensitivity training if you don't start thinking before you speak."

"You going to report me? The sooner you stop jacking around the sooner we can start work. I'd like to have some news for the asari by the time they rise for breakfast, but maybe that's just me."

Kaidan grimaced, "Point taken. If we work fast enough maybe we'll even catch a few winks before they pound down the door."

"Don't count on it."

"I never do."

!

!

* * *

This took far longer than it should, it's just been one of those months. July is looking a little better, though!

Good news is, plot-wise this is roughly a chapter away from the halfway point. Chapter-length wise I make no promises.

Also, Happy (Early-ish) Canada Day!


	14. Too Little, Too Late

Shepard moved around the room slowly, walking the perimeter while her eyes scanned every item in sight.

"We should assume a three day journey. Normally it wouldn't take more than a few hours to get to the atrium from here, maybe a half-day on foot accounting for your lack of stamina."

Liara tried not to bridle at the comment; Shepard was only stating the facts as she saw them, and there was truth to it. That didn't make it sting any less.

"Still, I'm counting on something going horribly wrong; it always does."

"Then there is a fundamental flaw in your plans. Seeing as you are the only commonality between them…" Liara trailed off, recognizing the futility of starting another argument just now. Shepard waited patiently for her to finish the thought, her lips quirking into an expectant smile; Liara's lips thinned with the determination to hold her silence.

"Let's assume that we spend the first day in hiding, making sure no one saw us leave and that we're not likely to be followed. It'll be fairly obvious we've left; it won't take Mara much time to figure it out and she might have some of her supporters scattered with mine. We can take the second day to make the walk to the Alliance security perimeter. I'd just as soon not become a walking target in daylight, so we'll take what rest we need in the afternoon and move at sunset. It's damnably cold so we'll need to find you something warmer to wear, but nothing too bulky. I want you off my hands as soon as possible."

"The feeling is mutual." Liara snapped, unreasonably offended once more; Shepard continued to speak as though she were some sort of burdensome luggage designed solely for the purpose of slowing them down. It didn't need to be pointed out that Shepard had assumed the burden of her own free will; had been quite insistent about it. Liara snorted with something that might have been amusement under any other circumstances.

Shepard rolled her eyes, "Taking that much for granted, we'll allow for a third day of supplies in case of any unforeseen circumstances. We're carrying food, water, and a blanket apiece. The clothes you leave wearing are the only ones you'll have; since I am more familiar with the climate, I will take responsibility for that."

Liara silently reminded herself that she wouldn't have to play the passive observer much longer, and there was sense in what Shepard suggested.

"I almost forgot; how are you with knives?"

Liara raised a brow, "I thought the only weapon I required was my biotics."

"I still don't intend to put a gun in your hands if that's what you're hoping. Knives are good for more than just killing things though, you bloodthirsty heathen."

"Clearly you cannot begin to appreciate the irony of that statement."

Shepard shrugged, "Are you going to answer the question?" There was an undertone of impatience just beneath the mild words; Liara held her silence a moment longer than necessary before she finally answered.

"I will not lose my fingers."

"Good enough." Shepard skimmed her fingertips along the outer seam of her pants, slipping into a small space and pulling out a butterfly blade. Of course.

Liara tried not to look too eager when she reached out to take it; as Shepard had said, it was clearly not intended for combat, but she would make use of any tool that came into her hands when the time was appropriate.

"How much longer until we leave?"

"Give me another hour or so, just to be certain."

Shepard turned away from her, heading toward that old wardrobe again; Liara's natural curiosity began to make its presence known once more and she stood to catch a glimpse of what Shepard must have been concealing. Shepard caught the movement in her periphery vision and stepped aside slightly so that she could see.

"Nothing half as exciting as what you're expecting."

Liara started guiltily, almost apologizing for the impertinence. That only served to make her angry and the cursed the easily misinterpreted blush that spread across her cheekbones. She came to stand beside Shepard, ignoring the woman's amusement whilst she took stock of the hidden supplies.

As Shepard had said, there was little that was particularly unexpected; a few clothes hanging neatly, shoes tucked back into a corner. A shoulder holster hung ominously near the door, a smaller pistol tucked into it. She glanced to the shelves, littered with odds and ends; scraps of material hung over the edge, paper pamphlets stacked neatly away from the edge. Try as she might, she couldn't quite read the titles.

And then something else caught her eye, something Liara was fairly certain she wasn't meant to see. Shepard tensed when she reached out a cautious hand to push the pamphlets and solitary book aside; she eyed Shepard challengingly while she reached back farther into the space, nails catching on something soft and giving.

She pulled and a little pouch slid out of its hiding place, reasonably heavy and tied shut by frail strings. Shepard didn't seem pleased when she worked a nail into the knot to slip it loose, but neither did she move to stop her.

Reaching in warily, Liara grabbed the first thing that she encountered and pulled it out to examine. An earring- singular; made from cheap materials and a false emerald- for all that, it was rather pretty. Liara set it gently on the shelf and slipped her hand in once more. It seemed almost to be a signal; Shepard turned away from her, pulling long-sleeved shirts from their place to toss them back without care for where they landed. She paused, pursed her lips while she evaluated the relative merits of other garments.

Liara pulled another object from the pouch; iron pyrite, fool's gold; a necklace had caught on it, dragging out when she tried to examine it. Reflexively her hand flew to her throat, seeking the chain of her own necklace only to find it conspicuously missing.

Lo and Behold she held its exact replica in her hand; it did not require a doctorate to see what had happened.

"Shepard." Her voice was sharp with anger; everything had been taken from her, even down to this smallest trinket. Worse, she hadn't even remarked upon its loss.

Shepard looked away from her task reluctantly. "Hm?" The very nonchalance of her answer grated dangerously on Liara's nerves.

"You _stole _my necklace?"

"Not quite. In actual fact, I prevented its theft."

"Ah. That's why it was tucked neatly in with _your_ things in a part of _your_ chamber _I _cannot access. Yes, I see now."

"And you didn't even notice." Shepard added with a snarl. "You're in a fucking _den_ of thieves; bad enough being the odd one out, you want to try walking around with an invitation to violence dangling on your throat? If you'd had that damn thing on, Mara would have taken it when she was harassing you downstairs; assuming someone else didn't get to it first. I don't think you would have liked to give it up, and I know my crew well enough to know they wouldn't have cared. Yes, I did take it. Yes, I locked it away, and in case you're wondering, I could just as easily call that spoils of war and _keep_ it."

Liara snarled, clutching the chain a little tighter.

"But you are irrationally attached to it, and I would just as soon secure your cooperation. So put it on and stop sulking."

By the time she had come to the end of her spiel, Shepard was panting softly. It might have helped if she'd remembered to take a breath somewhere in that tirade, but there was a certain quality in Liara's disappointed glance that had put her on the defensive instantly and angered her beyond what was reasonable. She herself had pointed out that all of them were thieves, and Liara couldn't be naive enough to think that all her things were honestly acquired. That distinction didn't even go to half of her supplies, and she had seriously contemplated keeping the necklace for herself, making the rebuke entirely justified.

Stress. This whole debacle had her on edge, and being so close to the end of it, she was on tenterhooks now especially. This had simply cropped up at the wrong time.

Liara's voice cut through her rationalizations, still wary, definitely annoyed. "I cannot put it on myself."

Which Shepard interpreted as a request for help, easily ignored.

"Will you help me put it on?"

Shepard briefly debated the wisdom of holding her silence, "You'll lose it."

"I won't."

"Fine." There was more snap to her tone than she had intended, but Shepard closed the distance between them and took the small necklace from Liara's hands carefully.

Liara turned, tilting her head to the side while Shepard draped it over her, fiddling with the clasp. She remembered the first time Liara had asked her to do this, thinking her a security representative; she'd taken a rather illicit pleasure in the simple task and was surprised to find an echo of it even now- calm in the storm, so to speak. It felt like months since she had first set eyes on the asari and she spared a second to consider how much longer it must seem to Liara, the relief now that home was within her grasp.

She stepped away quickly, "I still say you're going to lose it."

"What will you do with the others?"

"They stay." Damned if she was actually going to leave anything small, portable and untraceable behind, but Liara didn't need to know that.

She turned back to her little stash, yanking a stack of pamphlets out to put them in Liara's hands. "Keep these for scrap; we could use them for a fire."

"I had thought the objective was to evade notice, and that we would be traveling largely in the evening."

"Fire's good for more than warmth, and those can be tucked into a pocket easily."

"Fine." So it wasn't precisely a friendly alliance, but it served its purpose well enough. Shepard began to hum softly as she picked through anything they might need, any little snatch of song that came to mind. It would be good to be on the move again, however briefly; it had been a few years since she and Kev had settled down and even now it felt strange to her, lingering so long in the same place. That would cease to be a problem once she was certain her position was consolidated, but for now that looked tenuous at best, and worse for every moment Finch failed to make an appearance.

She could accept now that he'd already chosen his side, and it wasn't hers. The question now was whether she had the time to deal with him before she got the asari out or if it had to wait until she was certain this couldn't turn into any more of a cluster-fuck than it was already shaping up to be.

"She who hesitates is lost." Shepard muttered thoughtfully.

"Yes, Shepard?" Liara was sorting through her things again; Shepard tamped down on her urge to shoo her away- it hardly mattered now.

"Nothing. Just thinking. You need to get changed; I can be ready to leave in twenty or so."

Everything was ready; the sole variable unaccounted for was Finch, and she could tend to him now while Liara was safely up here. Then they had to move fast.

"Your pack is on the bed, it has everything you might need. Stay up here until I come back." Liara must have heard something in her tone because she moved to block the exit quickly, eyes clouding with worry.

"Where are you going?"

"Something else I need to take care of; talk to Kev, other stuff." Shepard waved a vague hand, trying for a non-threatening expression. Liara looked skeptical, but wonder of wonders she stepped aside without another word.

!

!

Shepard concentrated on keeping her pace even while she made her way down the stairs, not wanting to alarm Liara. By the time she made it to the second and final landing it was clear there was no one in the building. If they were all outside at this hour it could only mean trouble; Mara and Finch were probably right in the thick of it, with Kev trying to mitigate their influence. Why hadn't he come to warn her?

Stupid. He already had, and she had blithely assured him there was plenty of time. She hurried outside, taking in her immediate surroundings with a keen eye- nothing. Not a soul. The flimsy gate 'protecting' the entrance had been pushed open and after a final inspection she strode through, hesitating in the gap. Pursuing was an option, but this wasn't a good sign and she had no way of knowing if she would encounter any allies. It might be better to head back in, grab Liara and creep out together in the hope they wouldn't encounter anyone at all. Except that would leave Kev in the lurch, which was in essence the plan anyway, but to do so when he wasn't prepared-

Shepard was fairly certain that odd heavy sound was her own heartbeat, at least she hoped so. She stepped through the gate, circled to the left on a whim; with all the tracks they hadn't ever bothered to drag it would be impossible to isolate a specific individual but thirty people couldn't stay silent as death.

Rounding the corner gave her the first clue; a body lying pliant in the sand with no weapon in sight was a solid statement of intent. Glancing around cautiously one final time she slipped her pistol from its compact holster on her thigh and hurried over to get a better look.

No weapon drawn, no signs of struggle, rigor mortis had set in and Shepard had to glance away from the staring eyes, knew better than to try closing them now. After a moment's hesitation she ran her hands over E… the corpse, searching for a weapon and finding none. Few bothered to carry them this close to their impromptu compound- they had all become complacent these past few months.

Shepard turned back in the direction she had come; she had her confirmation that Mara was moving now, had all the evidence she needed that Finch wasn't going to come through. She needed to get back to Liara posthaste and be sure there hadn't been anyone waiting for an opportune moment to permanently separate them. Once she was certain the Doctor was secure she could apply herself to finding Kev and getting the hell out, preferably with all their sorry hides intact.

Before Shepard stepped through the gate she stopped once more, identifying what was left of her own footprints in the shifting dirt and gravel. Others could be explained by a few departures; Kev would have sent out a few people to see to it their makeshift defenses were in place- either Mara had sent her own people to dispose of them while they were relatively isolated or she would have a trap laid for when they returned. Shepard hoped Kev had sent them out in teams at least; it would mean a fighting chance.

Mara wouldn't want to abandon this structure entirely though. The one that held this warehouse held the proverbial castle and to leave it would be to cede ground; it was certain she hadn't been inside, the yard and near perimeter were clear of all save a single corpse, probably a straggler. That left the fucking roof; Shepard had taken care to leave an escape route in case of emergency- if someone had made it up to her level while she and Kev had been closeted up together making plans it would have been simple enough to slip up the emergency access ladder. It was easy enough to spot if one knew about it; and Finch had known all about it, damn him.

Of course, if a straggler had been a little slow getting ready to leave on their recon and had chanced to look back, the silhouettes on the roof would have been all too apparent- and from the high ground it would be easy to pluck off that theoretically unfortunate individual if it looked like they might be re-tracing their steps to deliver a warning.

Throwing any pretense of subtlety to the wind, Shepard sprinted for the warehouse entrance.

!

!

!

Liara watched Shepard trot down the stairs with no small amount of trepidation; she could feel a hollow core of fear in her stomach and her hands had begun to grow cold when Shepard had made for that door. There wasn't any particular reason for her fear, just a nagging sense that Shepard was about to do something stupidly reckless. Nothing new there, nothing unexpected.

She found her fingers were trembling hard enough that she could barely manage the few buttons on the shirt, and the already too-tight pants were even harder to manage. Of course the boots would have laces that slipped between her fingers every time she tried to tie them and the pack had a clasp that did not want to close after she verified the amount of provisions in it.

Liara slipped the pack over a shoulder, looking over the room once more before she stepped out to the landing. She leaned over the edge, looking for any familiar forms and found nothing. Not even a fading echo of sound to mark Shepard's passing; she had been warned to stay, and part of her wanted nothing more than to sit in that room until Shepard came up to pronounce the coast clear, but her feet were already moving before she had quite made up her mind.

She had just begun to descend the stairs when she felt the warning prickle that usually meant someone nearby was preparing to use their biotics. Liara trotted back to the wall just beside the doorway and pressed firmly back against it, eyes trying to take in every corner simultaneously.

The scuff of a boot seemed to be coming from her left, a soft murmur; the sound might well have been undetectable to human ears- she hadn't thought that would be a subject of any concern and so had omitted it from her studies. It would have been much easier to plan her movements if she knew roughly the amount of noise she could make without arousing suspicion.

"You're sure she wasn't with Shepard?" Mara. That would explain the biotics.

"Bird's eye view and no asari in sight." Finch. That would be the flaw in Shepard's plan, just as she had been warned- just as she had chosen to ignore.

Moving carefully, Liara slid along the wall and back into the room; it would mean a decrease in maneuverability, but that doorway would only permit one to enter at a time and at least this way she could be certain of their angle of approach. She wondered if humans could feel the effects of biotics on their immediate surroundings; did they receive that sensory data as a sort of sixth sense or was it something unique to a universally biotic species?

She flared hers briefly, waited for any acknowledgment of effect. When none was forthcoming, she backtracked to the bed, listening to the rhythmic sound of approaching footsteps. It was too soon for Shepard to come back, but surely there must be someone else within the complex- or were they all a part of this? Liara ducked down, crouching for what feeble cover the furniture would provide.

Mara was the first through the doorway, and her brief moment of surprise at the seemingly empty room cost her dearly; Liara's biotics slammed into her with enough force that she knocked Finch down as she flew- it was altogether more satisfying than Liara cared to admit, even in the privacy of her own thoughts. She couldn't muffle a cry when Finch yanked a weapon from his jacket and fired haphazardly, feathers flew everywhere and the smell was foul enough that Liara's eyes began to water.

Defense had to be her first priority, and with that thought in mind she quickly raised a shield confined to the smallest possible area around her. Shepard wouldn't be far, and that sound was unmistakable. Apparently Mara had reached the same conclusion; she was screaming invectives at Finch between requests for backup and repeated Pushing at Liara's shields. Fighting to steady her breathing, Liara crouched down again, trying to ignore the cacophony while she sought a way out.

Liara felt the moment Mara's attack changed, no longer pointlessly trying to batter down her shield but rather viewing it as a cage; while Liara was occupied in maintaining it she could not attack directly, and Mara smirked when she turned to order Finch to keep his gun trained on Liara.

Another shot rang out and Liara flinched, shield buckling for one precious second; Mara crowed as she began to press her advantage, but Finch… he stumbled slightly, caught himself on Mara's shoulder. She turned to snarl a rebuke and her eyes widened at the stain spreading rapidly across his side. Another shot and Finch fell forward, Mara stepped away from him, caught now between two enemies.

A small trickle of blood leaked down Finch's lip when he fell forward, snorting blood obscenely. Lung-shot- not fatal if treated in time, but he would find no treatment here.

Another sharp report and Mara screamed with rage; "Not from there, Shepard. Your angle isn't right."

"I'll fix that in a second." Liara could not recall a time she had ever been so relieved as she was at that moment. Her hands began to shake again, bile rising in her throat along with hysterical laughter; she held both down determinedly, raising her shield to full strength again.

"Shepard! She has others!"

Her voice was hoarse and it was an effort to force the words through her tight throat, but she thought she could make out a response over the sound of her own frenzied thoughts.

"I have people on the way, Shepard, and your asari is up here-"

"So give me the asari and we'll go."

"For how long? A few days? A week? Not happening. Drop your weapon and maybe I'll keep you for a pet."

"Last I heard, hell wasn't cooling down any."

Mara fixed Liara with a glare, "Then I'll just kill you both."

"Where are your reinforcements, Mara? I don't see them coming; I'm starting to think you might be playing me."

"She can't hold the shield forever, Shepard. And you're a dead bitch if you try taking the stairs."

Mara stepped a little farther out, taking her eyes from Liara to look once more to Shepard.

"I-"

Then Kev stepped out from cover to slam her head into the door jamb, watching impassively when she tumbled to the floor like a broken doll.

"Got her, Shepard. You're all clear." He turned bright eyes back to Liara, "Are you all right, Doctor?"

Liara nodded mutely. "Where did you-"

"She was at the wrong angle to see the wall; I just had to get a little closer."

Liara's breathing gradually steadied when she heard Shepard taking the steps two and three at a time.

"But how did you-" A faint prickling along her skin was all the warning she had before Mara Pulled Kev forward into the edge of the jamb above her; there was a sickening crack when his head snapped forward and into the metal. Liara's scream mingled with Shepard's; she had seized Mara in a biotic grip before she was fully aware of her actions, and Shepard's first two bullets took the woman in the ribs, the third making a gory mess of her head.

Liara dropped the body, vomiting onto the already ruined bedding; her head spun until even her grip on the edge didn't guarantee her balance. Shepard was sobbing, or was that her? It was hard to tell when the sound alternated with a ringing that she feared would never stop; she pressed her palms to her head, praying for silence.

She looked to Shepard once more, the fingers of one hand were pressed to Kev's carotid, the other held his wrist, seeking any sign of life. Necks were not supposed to move that way. Shepard bared her teeth, shoulders heaving as she pushed away and hurried to Liara, pulling the pack back up on her shoulder and drawing her close, forcing her to move despite her clumsy feet.

Shepard half-dragged her to the stairs, catching her by the elbow when Liara's knees buckled beneath her on that first step. Her grip was bruising, but the pain helped to ground her, draw her back to the present instead of the image continuously repeating itself in her mind.

They stumbled down the final steps and Liara finally heard the words Shepard kept mouthing: "So sorry, so sorry, so damn sorry."

No. That wasn't enough. Not this time, not ever.

!

!

!

* * *

Cutting it off at the halfway point here because otherwise this would end up another Ten Thousand Word Behemoth; updates will be considerably slower so that I can take the time to iron out any Major Plot Wrinkles.

*"Major plot wrinkles" being defined as anything that makes tawdry '70s bodice-rippers look clever.


End file.
